


盲鱼

by mt009



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, Top!Sam, bottom!Dean, ooc, 流血表现, 黑道
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mt009/pseuds/mt009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>不会写简介……就存个文，大家随意一下_(:з」∠)_<br/>文中会有Sam/OFC、提及或暗示OMC/Dean、Dean/OMC、rape等情节。AO3后台还不太熟悉，如果有什么问题或者使用不规范的地方，请指出</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. THE NIGHT

标题：盲鱼

原作：SPN

西皮：Sam/Dean

分级：NC-17

警告：黑道AU，OOC，提及或暗示Sam/OMC、Dean/OMC、Dean/OFC、rape等情节，请谨慎_(:з」∠)_

 

 

1

 

Sam知道Dean喜欢被人控制被人命令。

Sam喜欢坐在一旁的椅子上观赏这个漂亮男人随着他的命令一件一件脱下衣服的样子，等待他走过来分开腿跨坐在自己腿上，低下头来吻他。

他们总有大把大把的时间做爱。

无论是“举起手不准碰自己的阴茎”或是“自己抱住大腿不准动”的命令，Dean从来都是毫不犹豫地执行——即便那个时候他已经被Sam欺负到仿佛随时都会哭出来似的。而Sam则会利用自己的嘴唇、舌头、手指或是任何他能够想到的触碰Dean的身体，让他或是呻吟或是叫痛——Sam简直爱死了Dean那嘶哑含混的声音，他总会竭尽自己所能地让Dean发出更多那样的声音，直到他嗓子嘶哑到无法发出任何声音。

Sam会将时间全都花在前戏上，直到Dean自己呜咽着开口求他操他。

Dean趴在床上，将脸埋进自己的臂弯里，Sam一只手抓着他的腰，一只手则死死摁着他的头让他的头连同手臂一起陷进柔软的枕头里。Sam坚硬巨大的阴茎正不停进出在Dean充满润滑剂与精液的小穴中，每一次他狠狠挺身顶到最深处，随着身体撞击发出的声音与大得过于明显的水声——Sam总能听到Dean柔软可怜的呻吟呜咽声。他多想让那些死在Dean枪下的人听听这个声音，以此嘲笑他们居然连这样一个家伙都不如。

但不管怎么说，他的Dean总是最棒的，不管是在床上，亦或是在举枪杀人时。

Sam倾身在Dean汗淋淋的肩膀上印下一个吻，接着就抓着他的腿弯保持着两人身体相连的状态将Dean的身体翻转过来。黏膜摩擦带来的强烈快感让Dean的小穴又是一阵紧缩，他发出尖叫般的呻吟，在被翻过身的同时便仰起头，宛如溺水者一般张开嘴唇大口呼吸着空气。Sam将他的一条腿架上肩膀，压过去开始狠狠抽插。

他的Dean就这么仰躺在他身下，眼角发红，满身汗水，呻吟着，摆动着身体，露出他毫无防备的咽喉、胸膛与腹部——他如此轻率地将他一切脆弱致命的地方暴露在外，宛如鸟类大张的羽翼一览无余。而他沉重坚硬的性器随着两个人身体晃动的频率不时来回拍打着两人的腹部，龟头因为还粘着没有干的精液与前液而闪闪发亮。

“好了，Dean。”Sam又是一个凶狠的挺身，前端用力戳刺到Dean的腺体，Dean像是无法压抑般地抬起腰微微扭身，结实的臀紧紧夹住Sam的性器。Sam伸出手轻轻弹了一下Dean的龟头，Dean随即发出一声模糊的求饶声。Sam听他不住呢喃着“让我射”，终于仁慈地下达了最后一个命令：“是的Dean，你可以射精了。”他说着突然抓住Dean的腰站了起来，让Dean只有肩膀与脊背的上半部分还贴着床单支撑着整个身体的重量，“为了我射出来。”

姿势的再次改变让Dean又发出一连串哽咽的尖叫，但他依旧听话地伸出手握住自己的性器快速地上下套弄。在他感觉高潮将至时Sam突然捏了一下他的囊袋，毫无准备地他突然浑身战栗着射出了精液。

随着喷溅到脸上的粘稠液体，一大片白光漫过Dean的思维，他只能依循着本能继续战栗，所有的感官在此时慢慢褪去，他感觉不到自己的眼睛与嘴唇，听不见声音，不确定自己是否还有呼吸，肩与背上的沉重酸涩感消失，全身上下仅有接纳Sam的部分触感清晰，他知道自己的身体依旧紧紧咬着Sam，饥渴地渴求Sam的深入，迫不及待地想要得到Sam的精液。

看着因为高潮而失神、脸上还沾满精液的Dean，Sam双臂勾紧Dean的腿弯狠狠挺身将性器深埋进他的体内，让精液再一次充满他的小穴。

Sam从Dean身体里退出来，性器带出精液滴落在床单上。两个人喘息着吻到一起，Sam的嘴唇沾到Dean脸上的精液，他伸出舌头翻搅着Dean的口腔，信手抚摸着Dean布满汗水的身体。Dean伸手抱住Sam的脖子，曲起膝盖轻轻磨蹭着Sam的大腿。

“去洗澡吧。”Sam笑着拍了拍Dean的屁股，起身将他拉起。

Dean从床上坐起来，捋了一把被汗水打湿的短发，挑眉问道：“不跟我一起？”

Sam闻言又笑了起来，推了Dean一把，催他去浴室。

Dean只得懒洋洋地从下床，光着脚踩过地毯走向浴室。他背上布满吻痕与咬痕，精液从股间滑出顺着大腿一路下滑，他慵懒地打了个哈欠，歪歪斜斜走进浴室，连门都没关，只是随手拉起了浴帘。

光是看Dean这副模样，任凭谁都猜不出他会是Sam Azazel手下最出色的杀手。

帮派里从上到下都知道他们两人的关系，每一次Dean带着脖子上的吻痕出现在帮派的正式场合上，总会有人在底下讥诮讽刺他不过是个向Sam张开腿的婊子，却能得到比他们这群卖命的人更高的地位。

Dean从来不在意这些攻讦讽刺，他总是带着轻佻的微笑吹着口哨告诉那些人说你们也可以，显然卖屁股比卖命划算。可事实上，比起手腕，那些人没一个比得上Dean的辣手。

与他在床上一样，Dean也热衷执行Sam下达的任何一个杀人命令。与耐心的Sam相反，Dean厌恶把时间花在挑逗或是戏弄上，如果可以的话，他一定会一枪解决他要杀的人，而不是绑架那个人，拿着小小的匕首从他的胸口一直割到小腿。

那是变态的Sam才喜欢玩的花样。

洗完澡的Dean走出浴室，Sam已经为他准备好了一套礼服。

“这次又是哪里？你要带谁一起去？Meg？Ruby？还是Lilith？”Dean拿起衬衫穿上，一颗一颗地扣好扣子。他喜欢Sam为他挑的衣服，有最好的料子，好到甚至领口绝对不会留下口红印子。如果Sam要带女伴出席，那就意味着他也能趁机找找其他女人——那些穿着长裙的，在化妆间里的二十分钟，连衣服都不需要脱。

“你会配合她们的口红搭配领带吗？”Sam说着打开衣柜，抓阄似的从里面抽出一条领带绕到Dean的脖子上，“系在你脖子上总是不如捆在手腕上好看。”

“我猜你的意思是我系这条领带帅极了。”Dean想从Sam手里拿过领带，Sam却躲开，拍了拍Dean的胸膛，他亲自为Dean打了一个漂亮的领带结。他还想亲自为Dean挑选皮带，亲自为Dean扣上皮带扣。

是的，他亲手为Dean上锁，回来之后也会亲手为Dean打开。

他要亲手解开Dean的领带，绑住他的手腕，抽出他的皮带绑住他的嘴。他会在床上将Dean摆弄成任何他喜欢的样子，再用一整晚时间慢慢操他。

Dean套上长裤，Sam伸出手指勾住他的裤腰将他拉近自己，为他扣好皮带。

“我觉得你需要一个贞操带，让你再也没法搂着那些女人躲进化妆间。”Sam湿热的气息喷洒在Dean的耳尖上，Dean沉声笑了起来。他伸手环过Sam的腰，故意将自己的下腹贴住Sam一阵摩擦。

“老天，光是听你这么说，我就又硬了。”他舔着嘴唇，笑着提议，“我们下次可以试试。”

Sam低头狠狠吻了他，直到他的嘴唇被吻得又红又肿。

“这些都是你从监狱里学来的？他们花了多久把你调教成这样？”Sam抓着Dean的臀让两人的下腹紧紧贴在一起。

“抱歉让你失望了，我的狱友从来不知道我有这么特别的嗜好。”Dean推开Sam，伸手拂了拂身上的衬衫，“你该高兴以前在监狱里，从来都是我对着别人的小屁股流口水。好吧，我知道，你对这些根本就不在意。”

Sam扬眉看向Dean。

“好了Sam少爷，我猜司机已经在车里睡着了。”

——幸运的是，司机当然不敢在这个时候睡着。Dean和Sam在一辆车上，Sam在后座，Dean在副驾座上，眼睛紧盯着后视镜。

他们在路上花了近1个小时。

巨大吊灯上的水晶垂饰折射着暖黄色的光，偌大的大厅里飘散着淡淡的鲜花香气。端着酒的侍者不时穿梭在三五一群聚拢交谈的宾客之间，气氛安详，如同其他每个普通的商业酒会。

Sam带着他的女伴Ruby周旋在几个富商之间，他的手轻轻环在Ruby腰上，Ruby端着酒，像是听不太懂这几个男人之间的话，只是尽职扮演着花瓶的角色，笑容无懈可击，偶尔低头啜饮杯子里的香槟。

Dean独自站在2楼的扶栏前，四周用玻璃围筑的墙壁反射着灯的光芒，让人看不清玻璃外的景象。低头扫视过一楼大厅，视线掠过Sam时，他稍稍顿了顿，而后再转向别处。

虽说这只是个商业酒会，大厅里多数都是冲着谈生意来的商人，但像Sam这种披着商人皮却是不折不扣的黑帮的人也不少。谈生意的场合就该好好谈生意，赚钱的买卖大家都喜欢，但难说会有伺机寻仇的人混进来。

如果酒会的规模再小一些，Dean会稍微轻松一点，毕竟Sam的保镖不止他一个。但今天来的人太多，有点出乎Dean的意料，他只好让其他保镖在1楼盯着Sam，自己上2楼。

Dean的视线再次扫过Sam，以及他身边的Ruby。

说实在的，Dean不喜欢Ruby，他曾以为Sam会跟他养父老Azazel的女儿Meg结婚，不过现在看来，老Azazel似乎并不喜欢这个提议。

手扶着扶栏缓缓绕着圆形的天井围廊走了一圈，Dean抬起头，目光凝聚在那盏巨大的水晶吊灯上。突然，他看见一枚小小的红点落在吊灯上，他低头朝大厅大吼一声“闪开”，话音刚落，突然一声脆响，伴随着宾客的惊叫声，巨大的吊灯应声而落，猛地砸到1楼地板，灯上的水晶被摔了个七零八落，还有来不及闪避的宾客被砸中，酒会顿时一片混乱。

Dean拔出手枪，目光飞快地瞥向1楼，见保镖已经赶过来聚拢在Sam周围，他这才朝向2楼对面跑去。

那里有一扇半开启的天窗。

外面应该是平坦的建筑天台。

Dean飞奔到天窗之下，他的背紧贴着身后的玻璃，手枪也已经拉开保险。小心伸手推开天窗，夜风吹进来，稍稍吹散了空气中的暖香，Dean侧头看向外面，越过建筑边缘，能看见酒店中庭灯火通明，但天台上却再无任何动静。

犹豫了一会儿，Dean还是缓步从天窗旁边退开，立刻扭头下楼赶到Sam身边。

相较其他那些商人的惊慌，被保镖包围的Sam倒是一派淡定，他身边的Ruby小姐虽然也紧张地偎进他怀里，握着酒杯的手还有些发抖，但比起有些被吓得摔倒在地的男人们，她已经算是非常镇定勇敢了。

“刚刚站在灯下的是哪个倒霉鬼？”在女士面前，Dean收了手枪，举目扫视了一圈依旧混乱不堪的大厅。救护车还没来，被吊灯砸到的人还躺在那里，因为害怕会有其他问题，没人敢去移动他们。警察也还在路上，做完笔录之前，他们谁也不能离开。

见惯了这种事的Sam倒不太在意，摇着头语气淡漠地说道：“总之就是个不讨人喜欢的家伙。你知道的，我只跟我想合作的人打交道。”

Dean闻言抬眼瞥了Sam一眼。

被人花钱雇凶暗杀的人的确都不是什么讨人喜欢的家伙。

眼前这个说着风凉话的家伙大概也不太记得自己到底被人暗杀过多少次。

Sam低头看了一眼腕表，放开怀里的Ruby。

时间还早，但想要在这里接着谈生意怕是不可能了。

他嫌恶地皱了皱眉，却抬手抚了抚身上挺括的西装，走向刚刚跟他一起现在却已经避到一旁的那几个商人。

“Dean，你也过来。”

Dean跟过去。

“这周接下来几天还有什么安排？”

没错，Dean名片上的确写着他是总经理助理，但天知道他恨透这些繁杂琐碎的事了。他觉得他的老板应该早点找一个……或者几个跟那些电影里一样身材火辣的漂亮女秘书，如此他就能解放了。

“Dean？”Sam没有停下脚步，只是扭头，带着一丝调侃的表情看向他的“助理”。

“我在想！”Dean不耐烦地吞咽了一下，“周五下午有个预约，家族聚会。”

听到“家族聚会”几个字，Sam的表情一瞬有些阴鸷。Dean没错过这些。他知道近几年Sam和老Azazel之间的关系越来越差，虽然表面上两人还维持着看似不错的关系，但Sam已经暗自避开老Azazel的耳目发展起自己的势力和生意，而老Azazel也精明地一直妄图重新控制Sam。

对Sam和老Azazel之间关系的转变，Dean不知该忧心还是该高兴。

“除了家庭聚会呢？其他时间都没有预约了吗？”Sam深吸了一口气。

“其他时间大概24小时都跟我在一起。”Dean暗示性地回答道，说着露出颇有意味的笑容。

Sam突然伸手抓住Dean的领带，凝视着Dean好看的绿眼睛，低声说道：“你这是在跟我调情？在这里？”

Dean乖乖地任由Sam抓着自己的领带，被他的力道带动微微前倾着身体，空气里的花香缓缓飘过两人的鼻尖，Dean轻轻翕动鼻翼，舔着嘴唇低声说道：“我的意思是说，其他那几天，你都有大把时间可以浪费在我身上，不如做点其他计划？”

Sam松手，为Dean整平他的领带。他还是喜欢领带乖乖服帖在Dean身上的样子——至少在公共场合，他希望如此，至于回去之后，他相信领带还会有其他的作用。

Sam找到那几个商人，虽然受到惊吓，但现在他们也渐渐镇定下来。Sam与他们分别约好了时间一起去打高尔夫，Dean在一旁听得有些心不在焉。

不多时，救护车来接走了受伤的人，警察也赶到了。面对整个大厅的有钱人，他们露出头疼的表情。

过来找Sam做笔录的是个中年黑人，这里的警察都知道Sam是什么人，也知道他的养父是谁，虽然几乎每个人都恨他们恨得牙痒，无奈这对父子着实狡猾，在拿到确切证据之前，谁都没法逮捕起诉他们。

这是Dean加入帮派之后第一次面对警察。虽然他也执行过不少Sam给他的暗杀任务，但他都做得很出色，干干净净，没有留下任何确凿线索让人想到他。

中年警察不客气地跟Sam打了个招呼，当他的视线扫过Dean的脸时，他先是愣了一下，接着突然问道：“你是Dean Winchester？你出狱了？”

Dean盯着警察的脸看了两三秒，猛然想起来他是谁。

“差不多一年前就出狱了，真高兴你还记得我，Rufus。”Dean轻佻地笑起来，“差不多有10年没见了吧。”

仇恨缓慢在Rufus眼中凝结，Sam甚至注意到他有好几次都不自觉地将手移到他腰间的枪套上，仿佛随时都会拔出枪来。Dean的反应也不太寻常，他平时非常讨厌跟警方的人打交道，甚至只要有人提起“警察”这个词，他都会立刻皱起眉头。

做完笔录，Sam让人开车送Ruby回家，自己则和Dean上了同一辆车。Sam独自坐在后座，Dean在副驾座上。司机安静开车，Dean警觉地不时看向车窗外的后视镜。

“不说说你跟那个警察的关系吗？我从不知道原来你在警局也有认识的人？”快到家的时候，Sam终于开口问道。

Dean沉默了一会儿。

“不算太熟，他是我爸的同事，我小时候见过几次。”Dean说着，视线依旧未从后视镜上移开。

那个警察是Dean父亲的同事。

那Dean的父亲也是警察。

这是Sam第一次听Dean说起自己的事。从前他只知道Dean因为谋杀罪入狱，在监狱里待了八年还是九年的样子。他很诧异，这样的Dean，居然会有一个身为警察的父亲。

“我杀了他同事，不然你以为我是为什么进监狱？”

车减速，缓缓开进别墅的院子，Dean笑起来：“到家了。”

 

想从Dean那里套到话实在很困难，虽然能用的手段很多，威逼或者利诱，总能撬开Dean的嘴，但那些用在敌人身上的花样Sam可不太想放到Dean身上——尽管他和Dean的关系其实很简单，他是Dean的老板，Dean为他做事，为他卖命，他们能滚上床也不过是你情我愿，并不存在感情上的问题，但Sam就是不想。

Dean属于特别有趣的那种人，过惯了同一种生活，Sam也乐意用更有趣的方式让Dean开口。

他们在床上磨蹭到大半夜，Sam亲自为Dean解开他扣上的皮带，用领带绑住Dean的性器，往他的小穴里塞了一个跳蛋，接着一个问题一个问题地慢慢询问。

这种拷问方式的效率很低，他花了好几个小时才得到一丁点有用的信息。这期间，他还在Dean口中射了两次，精液弄得Dean的嘴唇和下巴上到处都是，Dean只是被铐在床上，张着腿，颤抖着，在呻吟与央求之间断续地回答Sam的问题。

“所以，你杀了那个叫Bobby的人？”Sam抚摸着Dean汗津津的大腿内侧，手指在他张合的穴口周围缓慢地绕着圆圈。

“是、是的……”Dean哽咽着，急切的欲望让他的声音里满是可怜的哭腔，他扭动身体恳求Sam，希望他能兑现承诺解开那条该死的领带，“解开领带……求你、求你……”

Sam用自己勃起的性器缓缓摩擦着Dean的腿，他咬了一口Dean的脚踝，懒散地说道：“最后一个问题，你找到你弟弟了吗？”

“没有，没有……找不到他……”Dean用力摇头，不知道是在回答Sam的问题，还是想以此缓解欲望得不到发泄的痛苦。他晃动着手臂，手铐轻轻撞击着床柱，发出脆响。手腕被金属手铐勒出几道红痕，火烧火燎的疼痛从手腕处蔓延开，Dean却没有停止挣扎。

Sam若有所思地盯着Dean满是汗水与眼泪的脸凝视了一会儿，这才伸手拿出了那个嗡嗡作响的跳蛋。Dean却没有停止扭腰，他难受地呻吟，背部磨蹭着床单。Sam轻轻捏弄着Dean的龟头，疼痛让Dean叫了出来，他昂起脖子连声央求，直到Sam终于大发慈悲地解开了那条被前液弄脏的领带。

高潮强烈得恍如折磨。

Dean被Sam压住双腿，他只能狠狠握紧拳头、抖着腰将精液射在自己的肚子上。

他喘息着，狼狈地吞咽，快感太过强烈，以致他有些耳鸣。尖锐的鸣响声中，他听见自己快速搏动的心跳声，粗重的喘息声，以及Sam呢喃他名字的声音。

Sam将精液射在了他的大腿上。

高潮余韵的倦意中，Dean恍惚想到他弟弟应该跟Sam同岁。

他弟弟也叫Sam。

闭上眼睛，Dean想起弟弟那小小的柔软脸蛋。

他不应该把这两个Sam放在一起。

他弟弟，一个警察的儿子，怎么会是恶棍？

想到这里，Dean觉得滑稽。他用力咬了咬嘴唇，才没有在Sam面前露出不合时宜的笑容。

Sam倾身躺到Dean身旁，看样子是不打算洗澡直接睡的样子。Dean惊讶地扭头看了Sam一眼，晃了晃自己的手臂，想用手铐的声音提醒一下这家伙，他还被铐着。Sam侧身，伸手压住Dean的一条手臂，手指轻轻摩挲着他赤裸的皮肤，丝毫没有为他打开手铐的意思。

“嘿，Sam少爷，我这样怎么值夜？”

“嘘，门口还有保镖，他们没那么没用。不要以为我手下除了你，就全都是废物。就算你像这样铐着被我操上整整一个礼拜，也会有其他人来接手你的工作。”Sam打了个哈欠，说得漫不经心。

“所以我还是干脆乖乖被你铐着操一个礼拜就好了？”听懂了Sam的暗示，Dean索性也放弃了挣扎。

“不，我建议你白天还是干点其他事比较好，我对重复做一件事也很厌烦。”Sam看了一眼有些错愕的Dean，伸手关掉了床头灯，轻轻吻了一下Dean的脸颊，“我们大概还能睡3个小时左右。”

翌日早晨，Sam醒来时，Dean依旧睁着眼睛。想这么睡过去当然很困难，双臂长时间维持一个姿势，现在Dean的手臂已经麻木到几乎没有知觉。当Sam为他打开手铐时，他都不太确定自己的胳膊是不是还好好地连着肩膀。

好在Sam还算有点人性，他在Dean错愕的眼神中把他抱进怀里，伸手为他按摩了一会儿手臂。

“谢谢你的仁慈，老板。”Dean哈哈笑着调侃。

Sam挑眉，伸手拍了一下Dean的大腿。

对Dean来说，这一天有些难熬。

他的办公桌就在Sam的办公室里——虽然谁都知道老Azazel是个怎样的恶棍暴徒，但精明如他，早在几年前就开办公司，通过公司将那些黑钱转化干净清白的“经营所得”——老Azazel自己是个挂名董事长，现在管理这家公司的是Sam，也就是正坐在那张巨大办公桌后面的总经理。

Dean缩在舒服的皮椅里悄悄打着瞌睡，他这个总经理助理实在太不尽职，但他知道，其实所谓的总经理也没有很多事需要处理，毕竟这公司只是一副空壳，他们的主要收入来源还是军火走私。

但近来进出办公室的人多起来，每次有人敲门，习惯浅眠的Dean就会立刻醒来。不知道是不是他的错觉，他发觉Sam最近好像变忙了。

好吧，看日程表，的确比以前忙多了。

Dean打了个哈欠，在别人将文件夹递交给Sam时，他就在一旁虎视眈眈地盯着那个人。或许是察觉到Dean的视线，那人扭头看了Dean一眼，却被他的眼神吓了一跳。被对方的反应逗笑，Dean信手从桌上拿起一支笔，百无聊赖地玩起了试着把笔立在桌上的游戏。

“Dean，你过来。”一个人埋头看着文件的Sam抬起头，看见在一旁闲得无聊的Dean，忍不住出声招呼，“把这些分类整理出来。”

Dean又打了个哈欠。

他起身慢慢走到Sam身旁，靠着书桌拿起一个文件夹打开翻了翻。

“我又看不懂这些，你不怕我整理完了你更分不清它们谁是谁了？”

忙着看文件的Sam抬头无奈地看了Dean一眼。

来过总经理办公室的职员都知道他们的总经理有个英俊却从来不干活的助理。助理的办公桌跟总经理的一样大，皮椅和总经理的一样豪华舒适，但他桌上除了电脑和一本台历之外什么都没有。甚至还有职员不小心瞥见过这位助理在上班时间浏览色情网站。

只是他们不知道，这位助理的抽屉里放着几把手枪，另一侧的柜子里全是子弹——他们总经理的那张桌子也一样。

总经理喜欢什么样的助理他们当然管不着，只是肆无忌惮到这个地步，只能说——大概他们的总经理真的很喜欢这位迷人好看的助理吧。

Dean也知道公司里关于他和Sam的流言一直层出不穷，其实这种事真的很容易猜到，但他们大概都想不到其实他这个“好看却无用的草包”是他们总经理的保镖，以及他手下的杀手。

真相说出去就很伤人了，努力工作的职员们也不知道他们的老板以及这位年轻英俊的总经理其实都是从事非法生意的恶棍。

“相同颜色的放到一起，你应该不是色盲吧？”Sam说着，还不忘讽刺一把。

Dean哈哈笑了起来。

虽然公司里几乎所有的女性员工都因为那些每个人都心知肚明的原因讨厌Dean，但谁也没法否认他这个人长得真的非常迷人，尤其是他笑起来的时候，绿色的眼睛亮亮的，有些孩子气的样子会让看到的人也忍不住跟着一起笑起来。

“我还是觉得你应该招个漂亮的女秘书。”Dean站在Sam身边，一边帮他将文件分类一边半是认真半是调侃地提议。

“然后你打算跟我未来的秘书发展点什么？”读完文件的Sam拿出钢笔，在文件最后一页的下方签上自己的名字，接着将文件夹交给了一直等在桌前的年轻职员。

“那得取决于她的胸和屁股。”Dean说着，有些困倦地揉了揉眼睛。他脱下身上的西装外套，将它挂在了Sam的椅子上。解开袖扣挽起袖子，他随口问道，“这些就这样？你确定我的分类是对的？”

“真走运，你不是色盲。”Sam瞥了一眼那堆文件夹，接着看向跟他隔着一张桌子的职员，“还有事？”

年轻的职员这才像回过神似的连忙摇头，抓着手里的文件快步走出办公室。

“看起来你又吓坏了一个小家伙。”Dean伸了个懒腰。

“我还以为是你吓到了她了。”

“这不就是我的工作？吓唬人，和杀人。”

Sam闻言终于笑了出来。

于是又是工作，下班，值夜，上班。

在办公室坐班虽然很无聊，但Dean特别不喜欢跟着他的老板来高尔夫球场，那些有钱人就喜欢对着一个小球挥杆挥杆挥杆，而他宁愿找上一百个年轻漂亮的姑娘去做点别的剧烈运动——或者，放他一个人，他也能去找点别的有趣的事情做做。

Dean尽量摆出一张令人望而生畏的冷脸，站在Sam身边一言不发。那几个被Sam约来的商人都对Dean冷硬的表情有些耿耿于怀，有人还暗中跟Sam提起过，暗示他这个所谓的助理似乎太不懂得讨好老板了。

Sam没告诉他们，Dean耳力很好，他们说的话八成都被他听去了。他也没告诉他这几个未来的合作伙伴，其实他的这位助理非常明白怎么讨好老板，他完全知道自己的老板需要什么、喜欢什么，完全不需要老板多余的指示。

“但他的工作表现确实很出色。”Sam似真似假地夸着Dean，惹得Dean也忍不住向他投来不自在的眼神。

他的老板一定又在讽刺他了。

假如Sam所谓的工作是指干那些包括杀人在内的脏活、再加一个上床的话，Dean倒是可以拍着胸脯骄傲地保证就如他的老板所言，可如果说的是别的——他的老板一向伶牙俐齿，Dean决定不跟他计较。

生意谈得似乎很顺利，Sam心情一直很好。

“这次的‘生意’你好像没让我做太多准备？你交给别人了？”回公司的路上，Dean忍不住问道。以往Sam负责的每一笔“生意”，多多少少都会经Dean的手，他会负责接货，监督转运。如果遇到麻烦——对方是警察的话，自然会有律师来，要是对象是别的帮派或是自己人里出了叛徒，处理这些破事的几乎都是Dean。

“别紧张，我没有爱上别人。”车后座上的Sam看着车前后视镜中自己的眼睛，笑着开起玩笑。

假如这就算爱的话，那他的爱也真廉价好赚。

Dean对Sam的玩笑嗤之以鼻。

他知道Sam也喜欢他这种态度。

“这次是清白的正经生意，要是让你插手，多半就完蛋了。”

“好吧，反正你赚了我就有得赚，我尽量不搅黄你每一笔赚钱的买卖。”Dean说着看了一眼窗外，他们的车驶过商业街，“明天家族聚会，要给你准备衣服吗？你这次带谁去？又是Ruby？”

“家族聚会”几个字再一次成功让Sam的心情立刻阴郁下来。后视镜里的那双眼睛里染上戾气，紧紧压低的眉头根本无法压抑住它们。他拿出一张卡递给Dean，让他一会儿去接Ruby出来挑衣饰。

“我去接她？”Dean扭头看着Sam，瞪大的眼睛里写满“你是认真的吗”这句话。他以为他对Ruby的厌恶已经表现得够明显了，虽然Sam老喜欢带着她出席各种酒会，他也勉强维持着自己所剩无几的绅士形象，但……饶了他吧，他真的很讨厌那个女人。

Sam也知道Dean不喜欢Ruby，但他还是坚持让Dean去接她。

“这也是你的工作，不是吗？”

Dean接过Sam手中的那张卡。

他的老板说得没错。

这也是他的工作之一，保护他老板的女人。不管他到底有多讨厌那个女人，他都得照老板说的做。他也没妄想过自己跟老板上了几个月床，老板就突然像失去了所有智商理智一样对他百依百顺。

Dean还没忘记，他只是Sam Azazel的手下。

看来Sam比他更清楚这一点。

将Sam送回公司之后，Dean开着Sam的车去接Ruby。见Sam没有一起来，Ruby似乎不太高兴，她坐在沙发上点燃一支香烟，慢悠悠地抽了两口，低头翻着手边的杂志。Dean也不着急，就靠着门，等着Ruby一口一口抽完她手里的那支烟。

“我们去哪里买衣服？”

“随你高兴。”Dean耸肩，他冲Ruby晃了晃手中的信用卡，“刷爆了我就可以送你回来了。”

反正也是Sam的钱，他和Ruby都不会心疼。

Ruby还是对Sam没有亲自来陪她挑衣服这件事十分不满，虽然整个下午她试了一件又一件衣服，一双又一双鞋，在Dean面前转了无数个圈，但一想到看着她做这些的是Dean，她就高兴不起来。

她知道Sam和Dean的关系。

其实Sam有不计其数的手下，她自然不可能每个都见过，但至少在她见过的那些人里面，没有一个人能比得上Dean——在Sam周围有很多保镖，但Dean是唯一一个几乎全天一直待在Sam身边的那个人。

Ruby也知道Sam和Dean很早就上过床。

但Dean依旧只是Sam的手下，而不是他的情人。

那种关系非常奇妙。

就像比起单纯的手下或是单纯的情人，Dean突然多了许多可利用之处。

Ruby知道自己的这种危机感很可笑。

因为就算没有Dean，她也依旧只是个情妇，她能从Sam那里得到的有金钱和物质，也能顺着Sam的人脉找到更适合自己的人，但撇开这一切，Sam依旧是个值得让人深陷爱河的人。

她这种迷恋和嫉妒实在太不聪明。

无论Ruby在自己面前转了几个圈，问了几次好不好看，Dean的答案永远只有一句“真漂亮”。他也不打算让Ruby知道，在他眼里，像Ruby这种女人，不穿衣服的时候才最美。

衣服就像包装，裹得太多太华丽，拆开之后可能会产生达不到期待值的乏味感。

有时Dean会觉得自己下流——尽管和他有过短暂性爱经历的女性都会在走前感谢他的温柔与绅士——他不知道自己是天生如此，还是在监狱待了太久，呼吸惯了污秽的空气，让他整个人都肮脏起来。

Ruby非常尽职地刷爆了Sam的卡，那些服装店的袋子几乎要挤破Dean开来的车。Ruby还建议吃了晚餐再回去，Dean只是干巴巴地告诉她，他只喜欢吃派和汉堡，如果让他去那些高级餐厅，他一定会忍不住用勺子把配菜里的豆子弹得到处都是。

“粗俗！”Ruby气呼呼地说道。

“多谢夸奖。”

将Ruby送回家，看着Ruby进门，Dean将那些大包小包的袋子搁在门口，走前还不忘提醒道：“可以的话，明早最好7点起床，我知道你们总是要花上一整天的时间化妆和挑选自己到底该穿什么衣服。”他看见Ruby的表情，仿佛下一刻她就会把手边的杂志扔到他脸上。

没有跟在Sam身边时，Dean就有了一点自己的余暇时间。他在快餐店买了一个汉堡，一边吃一边开着Sam那辆豪车来到一家酒吧外。其实他有点担心如果把车停在这里，等他喝完几杯出来时，它会不会被一些不懂事的小混混刮花。

说真的，因为“车被刮花”这种事就去找人报复，说出去似乎也有点丢脸，但像Sam那种睚眦必报的个性，让他就这么忍下这件事好像也不太可能。

于是Dean只好默默祈祷没人注意到他这辆惹眼的车。

刚拔了钥匙下车，就见街旁几个年轻人围着一个年轻的女孩。他们当中有人伸手想去抓她的胳膊，却被她反手甩了一个耳光。恼羞成怒的男人一把握住她的肩膀，生拉硬拽地非要将她拖进一间酒吧。

Dean听见女孩的谩骂声。

声音有些熟悉。

他走过去，拍了拍正强行拖着女孩进酒吧的那个年轻男人的肩膀，男人下意识回过头，接着就被Dean一拳狠狠砸中了颧骨，踉跄着撞到了路边的垃圾桶。其他几个人见状，立刻甩下女孩将Dean团团围住。

Dean越过一个男人的头顶看了那女孩一眼，笑着冲她眨了眨眼睛。女孩先是一愣，等看清楚帮助她的人是谁时，她的脸上即刻露出了愤恨厌恶的表情。

“下次小心一点，遇到人渣还是这招比较管用。”Dean说着躲开迎面的拳头，抬脚用力踢中对面那个人的胯下，在对方痛得弯腰的同时揪住他的头发，抬起膝盖狠狠顶上他的鼻梁。

解决几个混混用不了太长时间，只是当Dean转身想要再跟女孩说上几句话时，却发现她早就离开了。

Dean少见地露出茫然又难过的表情。他抬头看向人群，仍不死心地想要寻找到女孩。他希望她只是反感这种暴力场面，所以站到远处，但没有离开。

事实却叫他失望。

失落地跨过地上哀嚎的人，Dean走进街对面的一家酒吧。

 

相当糟糕的是，Dean开来的那辆车还是被人故意刮花了，Dean甚至没有费神多想就知道一定就是不久前被他教训的那几个混混。如果他再勤快一点，开着车换一条街换一家酒吧，说不定就能避开这种倒霉事。

回去之后，Sam自然很生气，但他脸上没有露出一丝怒容，不管是眼神还是表情都控制得很好，冷静自持。他让Dean自己去联系保险公司，自己出钱重新给车上烤漆，以及自己去教训那几个混混。

Dean的老板总喜欢强人所难。

Dean觉得应该为自己辩白几句，比如，这种小概率的事，不能把责任都算到他头上。

但他这位看似理性派的老板在这种时候通常不会跟人讲道理。

Dean被扔到床上。

这一定又是个充满煎熬折磨的夜晚。

Dean只希望自己听话的表现能为自己争取来几分好感与同情。

他乖乖脱了自己身上的衣服，跪在Sam跟前为他口交。他努力吞进Sam的整个性器，坚硬的龟头戳刺进他的喉咙深处，他扶着Sam的腿艰难地前后晃着头，吞吐着Sam的性器。津液从嘴角溢出，弄湿了他的嘴唇与下巴，呕吐感在胸口与喉间翻滚，但现在这种时候他可没时间顾及这种事，如果不尽快让他的老板射出来，他大概要被这么折磨一整晚。

Sam握着Dean的后脑，手指摩挲着他有些扎手的短发，低头看着他垂下的眼睛以及有些肿起的丰满嘴唇。他抬起脚，冷不丁踩向Dean赤裸的腿间。勃起的性器上传来一阵疼痛，Dean毫无防备地颤抖起来，喘息着，牙齿不小心咬到了Sam。

Sam抓着Dean的头发将他拉开，性器拍打在他脸上，他因为疼痛而微微皱着眉头，张开的嘴唇上全是前液与津液。Sam捏了一下Dean的下巴，低声问道：“你确定你在监狱里真的没被别人上过？”Dean吐出粗重的呼吸，他抬起眼睛看着Sam，一副想要解释的样子，Sam却又抢先说道，“润滑剂就在床头柜里。”

Sam只是觉得，假如Dean给了他肯定的答案，他可能会更生气。

Dean知道Sam的意思，他吞下刚刚想要说的话，顺从地起身从床头柜里拿出一管还没用过的润滑剂。

“跪下。”

Dean像刚刚那样跪到Sam腿间，低头拧开了润滑剂的盖子。

Sam终于笑了一下，他伸手抚摸着Dean的脸，手掌滑到他湿漉漉的脖子上，虎口摩挲着他突起的喉结。Dean瑟缩了一下，仿佛是在害怕Sam会突然收紧他的手。这个小动作让Sam停下手里的动作，再次以低哑的声音问道：“以前有人这么对你吗？抚摸你的脖子，然后突然捏住你的喉咙？他们对你做过什么？”

喉结不安地上下滑动着，Dean看着Sam，大脑飞快地运转，思索着Sam到底需要一个什么样的答案。

但Sam并不需要答案。

“转过去，你知道怎么做。”

Sam的手离开Dean的身体。

Dean听话地转过身，他握着手里的润滑剂倾身趴伏在地毯上，张开腿，臀部高高翘起。今晚的Sam让他感到有些不安，但他不能开口询问。现在他唯一能做的，就是听从Sam的每个命令，把自己想象成一直驯服的宠物。

不要想太多，不能想太多。

Sam不用体谅他，他也不需要理解Sam。

将润滑剂倒在手指上，Dean将手从腿间穿过，手指打着小圈地慢慢把润滑剂涂抹在穴口周围。他已经很习惯这种事，手指熟练地伸入穴口，分剪着扩张狭窄干涩的内壁。一开始他会因为润滑剂冰冷的温度而膝盖发抖，但慢慢地，他发抖的原因就会从不适变成快感过于强烈。

他知道Sam一直坐在他身后的床上，看着他，等待他慢慢将自己打开，准备好一切。这件事重复过很多次，羞耻心早就麻木，Dean只能感觉到兴奋，湿漉漉的手指进出在自己的穴中，整个房间都能听见黏腻的水声，他沉重喘息着，晃动着腰臀，脚趾会因为快感而紧紧蜷起。

习惯了就会觉得快乐。

Dean从不否认自己就是一只彻头彻尾的感官动物这一点。

这样能为他省去很多不必要的麻烦，以及其他矫情做作的一切。

内壁收缩着，夹紧自己的手指，Dean支撑着身体的手臂上肌肉隆起，身体因为快感而不断颤抖。他将头埋进臂弯，呻吟一声高过一声。

“嘿，Dean……”

Sam突然叫了Dean一声。

Dean用带着鼻音的呻吟回应了这声满是情欲的叫唤。他的手指更用力地抽送进穴口，腰和臀更是肆无忌惮地扭动着，沉重的性器随着他的动作一下下拍打着他的身体，发出沉闷的撞击声。

“过来。”

Sam终于发出命令。

Dean吐出一个带着颤抖哭腔的单音，艰难地抽出手指。他的手无意识地抚摸着自己被汗水打湿的大腿，被触碰的快感让他不住吸气。他抓着手里的润滑剂从地上爬起来，转过身，用被汗水与热度熏红的眼睛看向Sam。

Sam的手正握着自己的性器上下套弄着，衬衫的领口早就被他的汗水弄个透湿。

Dean走过去，爬上Sam的大腿，扶着他的性器坐了上去。

当性器顶入最深处，两个人同时呻吟出来。

Sam闻到Dean身上有Ruby的香水味，这让他忍不住狠狠咬住Dean的脖子。Dean轻哼了一声，Sam责怪自己不该为这种微不足道的小事感到不快，他明明不该把如此多的注意力放在Dean身上。

Sam搂着Dean的腰用力向上顶胯，接着从Dean手中拿过那管润滑剂。Dean扶着Sam的肩膀，配合地晃动着腰，让自己的腺体能每一次都正好狠狠擦过Sam的性器，让快感将自己的身体填得满满当当。

Sam抚摸着Dean的腰，低头含住他早就变硬挺立的乳头。刺痛让Dean叫出来，他抓着Sam的衣服，却挺起胸膛让自己能够更加贴近Sam。Sam拍了一下Dean饱满的臀，伸手拧开润滑剂，将它挤在Dean的腰上，信手涂抹开。

冰冷的温度让Dean再次战栗起来。他反手抚摸上自己的腰，皮肤上全是冷冰冰的润滑剂。

“你看过自己的背后吗？”Sam吮吸着Dean的乳头，手掌紧紧贴着Dean的腰后，含混地说道，“有人对着你背后的腰窝手淫过吗？”他说着，再次狠狠挺胯，Dean尖叫出来，手指用力掐住他的肩膀。

“不知道……”Dean仰起头，吐出滚烫的呼吸，“你刚刚，是看着那里打手枪的？”

Sam狠狠咬了Dean的乳头。听见Dean痛苦的喘息声，他满意地舔着Dean的乳晕，用手微微掰开Dean的臀瓣，将一根沾满润滑剂的手指伸进他的穴中。

“操！”Dean突然嘶吼出声。被撑满的疼痛与快感撕扯着他，他带着求饶的腔调让Sam抽出手指，Sam却置若罔闻，继续用性器与手指折磨着他脆弱的小穴。Sam也从未告诉过Dean，他被操哭的样子可怜得让人忍不住想一直这么折磨他，让他张开嘴不停求饶，直到他就这么流干净身体里的最后一滴眼泪，直到他再也说不出一个字。

如果有人会爱上Dean，也一定是因为见过他哭泣的样子。

Sam稍稍感觉到一丝满足。

他握住Dean的后颈，抬头吻他。两人的嘴唇贴合到一起，Dean张开嘴，柔软的舌头急切地纠缠过来，像是想以此发泄体内膨胀的快感，想把Sam也拉下深不见底的深渊。

Sam抱着Dean起身，将他狠狠压到床上，将他的腿架在自己肩上，狠狠挺腰抽送。Dean的膝盖几乎被Sam的身体压到自己肩上，他伸手抓紧Sam的肩膀，每眨动一次眼睛，就会有眼泪从眼眶滑落。

“让我射，求你……”他忍耐着，向Sam祈求。在得到Sam的准许之前，他不能轻易触碰自己的性器，不能轻易射精。

“嘘，我还没说要饶过你。”Sam伸手抚摸着Dean的嘴唇，喘息着，明明是动情的语气，却吐出冷硬的句子。

他想让Dean再痛苦得久一些，让他再多哭一会儿。

他想再多折磨Dean一会儿。

他觉得这并非出于爱意。

只是单纯地喜欢看这样的Dean。

 

非Dean值夜的那些夜晚，他会拖着满是精液的身体从Sam的床上爬起来，回自己的房间洗个澡，带着满身吻痕拥被而眠。他习惯浅眠，即便在梦中也能听见周围的一切响动。门外的走廊上不时传来刻意放轻的脚步声，他知道那是因为有保镖经过，他应该感到安心，应该深眠，放纵自己好好地睡上一觉。

但这比他想象中的困难。

他有时会梦见今晚在街上遇见的那个女孩，梦中的女孩还很小，总像只好动的小动物一样跟在他身后跳来跳去，不安分地连声叫着他的名字。

门外脚步声响起，他醒过来，女孩消失了，黑漆漆的房间空旷得如同一个巨大的鱼缸。

于是他再次闭上眼睛。

梦里有火，还有葬礼。中年男人站在他身后，像棵树一样支撑着他。这是Dean第一次梦见那个男人，当门外的脚步声再次吵醒Dean时，他伸出胳膊压住自己的额头，心想着一定是因为那女孩的缘故，不然他绝对不会梦到那个男人。

断续的睡眠让人心情烦躁。Dean下床，从靠墙的小冰箱里拿出一罐啤酒，坐在床边独自喝了起来。紧闭的窗帘，熄灭的床头灯，房间里一片漆黑，Dean弓身将手肘支撑在大腿上，晃动着手里的铝罐，低声哼着忘记了名字与歌词的歌。

他烦躁的原因不光是因为那些来来回回的脚步声。

也不仅仅因为那些支离破碎的梦。

每个独处的夜晚，Dean都很烦躁。

他很焦虑。

时间在低郁的情绪中流动得太慢，Dean几乎迫不及待想等来日出。天亮之后他就忙着虚与委蛇，调侃，开玩笑，忙着去做Sam交代给他的一切，四周也喧闹嘈杂，他不用担心自己再睡着做梦。

急迫的心情压抑着Dean，他差不多喝光了冰箱里所有的啤酒。这点酒精还不足以麻痹神经，时间依旧缓慢走过，他就坐在床边，捏着手里早就变形的铝罐，凝视着紧闭起的窗帘，焦灼地苦等着早晨第一缕光线从窗帘缝隙之间照进他的房间。

当外面的天空终于亮起，光线照亮房间，Dean这才松了一口气。他起身去浴室洗了个澡，刮胡子时，这才发现脖子上又多了两个醒目的吻痕。对公司职员来说，这大概都是司空见惯的事，但Dean没忘记今天下午他要跟着Sam去参加他们的家族聚会。

到时候大概又会被嘲讽一番。

想着，Dean不小心刮破了脸，他低声骂了一句该死，拧开水龙头胡乱清洗了一下伤口。

出来换了一身干净笔挺的西装，脸上那道口子看上去比脖子上的吻痕还惹眼。Dean对着镜子系好领带，对着接近颔骨的那道细小伤口挑了挑眉，露出无奈的笑容。

好歹这样也能转移一下别人的注意力。

下了楼，Dean发现Sam已经吃完早餐，正坐在客厅里喝咖啡。听见脚步声，Sam从报纸中抬起头，一眼就看见Dean下巴上的小伤口。他笑起来，眼神里嘲笑的意味很明显。Dean不自觉地伸手摸了摸自己的脸，刮破的地方还有点疼，他冲Sam耸了耸肩，说道：“我去买点吃的。”

Dean知道，每个月家族聚会这天，Sam都不会去公司。不过要是让Dean来选择，他宁愿让Sam去办公室待着，这样的话，这一天就不会显得那么难捱。

回来的时候，Dean想起昨晚被刮花的那辆车，他艰难地咽下嘴里那块派，拿出手机给保险公司打了个电话。保险公司的人很快上门定损，Dean真想让他的老板来处理这些事，不过既然Sam昨晚已经把话说得清清楚楚，他也只好硬着头皮自己对付保险公司的人了。

“我……呃……是不是该把车开去重新上烤漆？”送走保险公司的人，Dean扯了扯领带，问还坐在沙发上看报纸的Sam。Sam抬头看了Dean一眼，视线最后还是落在了他脸上那道口子上。

Sam放下报纸。

“改天再去吧。”

他起身，冲Dean招手。Dean满腹疑问地走到Sam跟前，却听见Sam低声说道：“跟我上楼。”

Dean忍不住吞咽了一下，在Sam转身走上楼梯的时候，用力翻了个白眼。

他觉得白天这么大好的时光，不应该浪费在上床这种事情上——尤其上床对象还是Sam这种只会折腾人的家伙。

今天的Sam心情绝对算不上好，但在Dean看来，好歹也不是太差。看来他能少受一点折磨。

当Sam按着Dean的脖子将他狠狠压紧床垫里时，Sam倾身过来照着Dean下巴上的小伤口狠狠咬了下去。Dean痛得立刻呻吟起来，他下意识手忙脚乱地想推开Sam，Sam却舔着他的下巴，慢条斯理地命令道：“把你的阴茎绑起来。”

Sam冰冷的语气让Dean的性器在裤子里狠狠抽搐了一下。他不自觉地吸了一口气，感官在这一瞬仿佛全都苏醒。

Dean不知道Sam为什么会在这种日子的上午突然兴致大发。但他还是吞咽着，慢慢解开自己的领带，脱下裤子，咬着嘴唇将领带绑在了微微勃起性器根部。

Sam起身站在床边，居高临下地看着自己完成这一切的Dean，他的上衣还好好穿在身上，衬衣下摆被性器前端顶起，堪堪遮住他张开的腿间。

Sam伸手摩挲着Dean的下巴。

他不是没见过Dean受伤的样子，但多半都是伤在身上。Sam记得Dean左肩和侧腹上还有中弹缝合之后留下的疤痕，但他没见过Dean脸上带伤的样子。有时他会反常地想道，Dean确实不应该让自己的脸上出现伤痕，不该让他的脸上染血。

Sam的手指用力摩擦过那道细小的伤口，又有稀薄的血液渗出，Sam将它们信手涂在了Dean的额角上。

他突然想在Dean脸上再弄出一道伤口，用渗出的血涂满Dean的脸。

就像对付他曾经折磨过的那些人。

“监狱里的那些人殴打过你吗？”Sam伸手慢慢解开Dean的扣子，手指划过他结实的肌肉，“让你的脸沾满血，让你不停呕血，他们这么干过吗？”

Dean不明白Sam为什么这么问。每一次Sam问起监狱里的事，或是他入狱的原因，Dean都会一阵紧张。他闭上眼睛，用冷静的语气回答道：“干过。”他说着，重新睁开眼睛看向Sam，舔了舔嘴唇，满不在乎地笑着说道，“监狱里谁没被打到骨折过，我见过不少人被打到肋骨扎进内脏，在救护车赶到之前就死了。”

Sam脱下Dean的衣服，Dean身上有不少疤痕，有些是在监狱里跟人打架留下的，有些是在遇见Sam之后，为他干活时留下的。

Sam开始注意到Dean是因为他每次下手都特别干脆果断，也从来不把自己的性命放在心上。他过去只是隐约记得有人跟他提起过，帮派里有个脸蛋特别漂亮的新人。当这两个人的形象在一个人身上重合时，Sam这才开始将注意力放到Dean身上。

Sam也丝毫不曾隐瞒，他就是因为Dean长得如此漂亮，才会和他上床。

他是肤浅的感官动物，Dean是个有利的助手，也是个讨人喜欢的床伴，就算只是个情妇也能得到他的关照，何况是像Dean这样的人。

只是他现在的心情，他刚刚多嘴询问Dean在监狱里的事，却并不是抱着欣赏一只美丽花瓶的态度。

莫名的独占欲让他感到焦躁。

捏着Dean的下巴倾身吻过去，Sam将Dean压到床上，低声呢喃道：“我喜欢你的脸，不要再弄伤了。”Dean只是抱紧他的背，什么话都没说。

不出Dean意料的，他们果然又在床上浪费了一整个上午。

下午，当Dean开车把Ruby送到老Azazel家时，Sam也才刚到。他们下车接受保镖检查时打了个照面，Dean将打扮得一丝不苟却显得不太高兴的Ruby送到Sam面前。Sam大概知道Ruby为什么不高兴，但他不想管这种细枝末节的事。

向来都是情妇费尽心思想讨他高兴，他自己心情已经够差了，没必要去体恤Ruby。

看出Sam表情不善，大致也听过Sam和老Azazel之间不和的传言，Ruby吞下已经涌到嘴边的不满抱怨，悄悄斜眼瞪了Dean一眼，接着便笑着偎进Sam怀里。Sam配合地伸手环住她的腰，搂着她走进屋里。

说是家族聚会，其实不过寥寥几人。老Azazel年轻时同自己的父母兄弟断绝了来往，也没有娶过妻子，只有一个情妇为他生下的一儿一女。他收养了两个儿子，一个是Sam，另一个叫Lucifer，他们刚好同岁，或许是因为接受同一个养父的教育，当他们沉默下来不笑时，两人的眼神也同样阴鸷。

“哇哦，难得你来这么早，亲爱的Sam。”

刚进屋，Sam就遇上养父的得力帮手Crowley。老Azazel同Crowley关系非常亲密，感情好得如同亲兄弟——Sam时常不解，为何像Azazel这种连父母兄弟都能抛弃的人居然也能有关系如此亲密的朋友。但他后来一转念，Azazel与Crowley不过是狼狈为奸，彼此都知道对方太多秘密，反目必然会惹来麻烦，不如稍微付出多一点感情，这样不管是人还是钱财，都不会有什么大的损失。

Sam不冷不热地叫了一声“Crowley叔叔”，唇边的微笑弧度刚刚好，不会让人觉得他太过热情显得虚伪，也不致让别人觉得他冷漠。他伸出手握了一下Crowley的手，年长的男人抬起头，接着就扬起眉毛说道：“刚想问你的小跟班哪儿去了，哦，他是不是刮胡子的时候把脸刮破了？”

知道Crowley说的是Dean，Sam漫不经心地嗯了一声。

Dean跟过来，刚想同Sam说什么，就听见身后有人连声叫着Sam和Crowley。

“哦，Lucy。”Crowley笑起来，张开双臂迎过去抱了一把刚进门的年轻男人。

“别那么叫我，Crowley叔叔。”Lucifer用力拍了拍Crowley的后背，“你知道的，我非常讨厌别人那么称呼我。”他说着放开Crowley，看向Sam，“嘿，Sammy。”

“别那么叫我。”Sam沉下脸。

Crowley在一旁笑了起来。

“你们可真像兄弟。”

“难道我们不是？”Lucifer心不在焉地反问了一句。Crowley没想到Lucifer会这么追问一句，他愣了一下，接着瞪着眼睛露出他一贯看似温和可信的笑容说道：“你们当然是兄弟。唔……你的女伴呢？”

“她说她喜欢Sam，所以我把她甩了。”Lucifer耸肩，“Lilith，Lilith，我果然不该迷恋她那样的人。好像从小到大，只要是我喜欢上的女孩，最后都会喜欢上Sammy。”他说着，意有所指地看向Sam。

气氛似乎有些尴尬，Ruby不安地往Sam怀里缩了缩，站在Sam前面的Dean往Sam那边挪身过去，用身体挡住他，眼睛警惕地看向Lucifer。

“别那么叫我，Lucifer。”Sam厌恶地皱起眉头，“我同情你的遭遇，但那只能说明你喜欢上的女人都比你有眼光。”

“谁知道呢……”Lucifer呢喃着，蓝色的眼珠在眼眶中缓慢滑动。他的视线从Sam脸上转向他怀中的Ruby，接着又慢慢移动到挡在Sam跟前的Dean，“你大概是想说……而你又比那些喜欢上你的人有眼光？你看上的人？”

Lucifer的视线最后停在Dean脖子上的吻痕上。

Sam和Crowley的视线也汇聚到Dean身上，而Ruby却下意识地抬头看向Sam。

“别把我当成将被分食的羊，Lucifer先生。”Dean倒是不在意地轻轻哼了一声，投降般举起双手，眨动眼睛语气快活地说道，“你和我老板之间的事，可别把我扯进去。我是无辜的……嗯，天地可鉴。”

Lucifer跟着也笑起来。他歪着脑袋盯着Dean看了一会儿，说道：“真可惜不是我的手下把你捡回来的。”

Dean扬眉，耸了耸肩。

是时，Azazel带着他的女儿Meg下楼，见楼下这几个人围在一起，Dean站在中间，便问道：“Crowley，他们在玩什么？”

“年轻人的事，我可不知道。”Crowley抿紧嘴唇冲Azazel摊了摊手，满眼无辜。Sam和Lucifer抬头向Azazel打招呼，Dean甚至不用多想就知道，Sam此刻的表情有多精彩。倒是Lucifer，虽然也有传言说他和Azazel不和，Dean和Lucifer接触不多，具体的不清楚，但从每次的聚会来看，他和Azazel之间应该没有Sam和Azazel之间紧张。

“David大概没法准时到了，就不等他了。”Azazel下楼，低头在Meg耳边说了几句。保镖们在偌大客厅的四角站定，Dean状似随意地扫了一眼，每次聚会，Azazel都会在家里布置很多保镖，不知道他是不是也担心哪天他会在这种应该和乐融融的“家族聚会”上被他的养子一枪打死。

Azazel的目光扫过眼前几个人，他先看了看Ruby，而后看了看Dean。

“你的女伴呢，Lucifer？”

“被我甩了。”Lucifer双手插在长裤口袋里，微笑着如此告诉自己的养父。

“你换女人的速度真叫人担心。”Azazel随口说道。他不关心养子们的私生活，只关心他们能不能管好自己的生意，能不能为他赚更多的钱。事实上，Sam和Lucifer都是令人头痛的家伙，当初收养他们时，他根本没想过这两个小家伙会变成现在这种野心勃勃堪比恶狼的样子。

大概是自己教育得太好。

精明的Azazel有时也会有点幽默感。

好在他可是Azazel。

当Sam和他的家人们坐在客厅里聊天时，Dean就跟其他保镖一样，沉默地站在客厅的一角。保镖们也都认识Dean，知道他和Sam的关系，他们多数也都看不起他，每当有这种见面的机会，他们都会口无遮拦地用最下流的话嘲弄他。

Dean对这种事已经司空见惯，站在他身边的这个大块头不时以下流的语气询问他喜欢什么体位，询问他是不是经常被Sam操晕过去。

“是啊，Sam少爷真的很棒，只要被他操过一次，你也会爱上他。”Dean心不在焉地回应着大块头无聊地问题。当对方问他要不要趁一会儿老板们进餐的时候偷溜去厕所来一发时，他只好危言耸听地拒绝道，“要是被老板发现，我会被他捆起来用鞭子抽上一整晚，而且他这个人脾气比他表现出来的坏得多，搞不好他会把你也捆去强奸了。我看你不像是喜欢我这口的人，都是卖命的人……我请你喝酒怎么样？”

身边的大块头瞪圆眼睛露出惊诧错愕的表情，Dean则沉浸在偷偷诽谤了老板一把的爽快感中。但他得意的表情没维持多久，因为Sam少见地在进餐中途就离开了餐厅。

“跟我过来。”

见Sam阴着一张脸，不知道又是谁惹了他，Dean也没多问，只好摸着鼻子闭上嘴跟Sam走进餐厅。

“要是你不愿意的话，我再去找别人好了。”Sam一走进餐厅，Lucifer就放下手里的餐具，冲他说道，“我以为只是找你借几个人而已，你的运气的确比我好。”

搞不清楚状况的Dean略略扫了一眼入座的几个人，Azazel和Crowley都是一副看戏的表情，Ruby喝着杯子里的红酒以掩饰自己的不安，Meg用手支着下巴，坏笑着咬着嘴唇看着Dean。

这里刚刚一定发生了什么特别不愉快的事。

Dean相当讨厌处理人际之间的麻烦事。

而且像Sam和Lucifer之间这种，难道不该是他们兄弟俩私下解决的吗？

“我说过我不乐意了？”Sam入座，重新握起手边的刀叉，“你自己跟他说吧。那条线一直是你负责，我不熟悉情况。”

坐在Sam对面的Lucifer抬头看向站到Sam身后的Dean。

“嘿，愿意跟着我干吗？”

 

Dean把Ruby送回去之后看了一眼腕表。

时间还不算太晚。

想起刚刚Sam阴沉的臭脸，他就觉得一阵头疼。

餐桌上，Lucifer用几句话告诉Dean最近有笔大买卖，他手下的人正巧干别的去了，所以他想从Sam那里借几个人过来，这其中就有Dean。Dean思忖着这种事明明就该Sam决定，结果Sam却把这个烫手山芋直接扔到他手里。

“我的老板怎么说？”Dean低头看了一眼Sam。Sam正把切好的带血牛肉递到嘴边，听到Dean的话，他随口说道：“你最近不是很闲吗？”

当着这么多人的面，Dean实在不好意思冲他的老板翻白眼。

虽然觉得Sam现在的表现实在太古怪，不过他也忍住调侃的冲动，思忖着是不是该拒绝Lucifer。见他在犹豫，Lucifer喝了一口红酒，擦了擦嘴，慢条斯理地说道：“那条线是父亲过去经常用的，这次算是我跟他一起合作，他跟船，跟着我们你不会吃亏的。”

Azazel闻言笑了一下。

听到Lucifer的话，Dean的表情微微一变，他忍不住抬头看向Azazel，在大脑思考清楚之前便脱口而出：“好。”

Sam闻言，突然狠狠握紧手中的餐具。

似乎注意到Dean脸上的表情变化，Azazel慢慢收敛了几分笑意，盯着Dean的脸看了许久。他放下手中的餐具，以一种似乎还伴随着思考的缓慢语速问道：“你……叫什么来着？Dean？Dean……什么？”

“Dean Winchester。”

Azazel点了点头，扭头跟Crowley低声说起这次生意的一些准备，没再多问关于Dean的事。

话题从Dean身上绕开，自觉没自己什么事了，Dean离开了气氛不快的餐厅。走出那道门时，Dean这才猛然察觉自己的颈后和掌心居然全都是汗。那个大块头还站在那里，见Dean出来了，又故意询问一些令人尴尬的下流问题，Dean悄悄将掌心的汗水蹭在自己的裤子上，舔着嘴唇笑着对大块头说：“看来我要大赚一笔了。”

而他此时太得意，完全不记得自己离开时，Sam的眼神有多阴沉。

晚餐结束之后，Crowley和Lucifer还在Azazel身边跟他讨论这次这笔“大生意”的事，Sam又把Ruby推给Dean，让他把她送回去。以往每一次都是Sam送她回家，听说今天居然只有Dean，Ruby不太高兴地垮下脸。

“嘿，不过来再喝两杯吗，Sammy？”Lucifer吩咐佣人拿出几只干净酒杯，转身招呼着Sam。

“送她回去。”Sam扔下这句话便朝另外三个男人走去。

“走吧女士，听话一点，我们都能好过些。”Dean无奈地摇着头，从长裤口袋里掏出车钥匙。被刮花的那辆车还停在车库里，他换了一辆车。

Dean无奈的表情让Ruby觉得他这是在炫耀，冷哼一哼，她拎着小皮包率先走出大门。

其实这么说起来，Sam的眼光也不见得比Lucifer好出多少。独自开着车的Dean握着方向盘，一路胡思乱想。

他正向Sam别墅相反的方向开去，目的地是一片平民社区。住在那里的大多数人都不算有钱，有些人是自己买了房，有的人只是租赁者。Dean曾经对那里了若指掌，甚至连哪个邻居家里有几只老鼠都知道得一清二楚。

他出狱之后也去过一次。

过程不算太愉快。

他相信这次再去的结果也一样，不过没关系，他不会再傻到去敲人家的门了，只是开着车假装路过那里，顺便看看就行。

今晚他必须去那里。

他已经浪费了太多时间。

车安静地驶进那片社区，道路两旁的房屋里都亮起了灯。Dean曾经不喜欢这样的安静，他总是淘气地想在这其中制造出一点动静，恨不得让所有人都注意到他，让所有人都恍然大悟地拍着额头说道“又是那个Dean”。

当车刚刚经过那栋房子时，房子的门打开了，一条咬着绳子的金毛犬率先冲了出来，接着一个女声高叫着“Bones”，一个女孩慌慌张张跟着那条金毛犬冲出门，抬头就看见Dean的车从面前驶过。

是昨晚Dean遇见的那个女孩。

女孩愣了一下，还以为自己看错了。她打开院子的门，金毛犬冲了出去，她却追着车跑了几步，直到车尾距她越来越远，她这才喘息着放慢脚步，最终停在那里。

“Jo？你在做什么？不是你吵着要带Bones出去散步的吗？”听见院子里的狗叫声，女孩的母亲从房子里走出来，见金毛犬站在院子门口冲远处的主人摇着尾巴叫个不停，她抬头不解地看向自己的女儿。

Jo转身折返。

“不，没什么。大概是我看错了。”她走到金毛犬跟前，蹲下揉着它的脑袋，金毛犬高兴地摇着尾巴，不时用鼻尖磨蹭着主人的膝盖。

“看错什么？”Ellen走过去，冲刚刚Jo追出去的方向张望。

“我以为那是Dean。”Jo说着站起来，从Bones嘴里拿过绳子，“我带它去散步了。”

听女儿突然提起Dean，Ellen猛地愣了一下。她和Bobby曾经想尽一切办法逗着刚来她家一直不肯说话的Dean说话，他们抱着还小的Jo让Dean亲她的额头，Dean闯祸了Bobby请假从警局赶去学校替他收拾烂摊子，最后Dean瞒着Bobby报了警校最后还跟Bobby大吵了一架……原本是温暖动人的回忆，可是当噩耗传来时，Ellen只希望那一切只是她的一个梦。

Ellen从没想过，他们收养了双亲亡故的Dean，后果却是Bobby被他一枪打死。

自从Dean进了监狱，她们就再也没在彼此面前提起过这个名字了。就仿佛这个人从来没出现过在她们生命中一般，缄默地过了十年。直到去年，Dean突然出现在这里，开门的是Ellen，面对这张久违的脸，Ellen只是冲屋里的Jo高声喊道“去把你爸留下的猎枪拿来”。

——她们曾经对Dean付出过多少爱，现在就有多憎恨Dean。法庭上，法官宣判Dean有罪入狱时，Jo哭倒在母亲怀里。她一遍遍诅咒Dean，希望他死在监狱里，就像每只耗子都该死在散发着恶臭的阴沟里一样。

看着女儿牵着狗渐渐走远的背影，Ellen担忧地皱紧眉头。

从后视镜里看到追过来的Jo，Dean下意识地踩紧油门，加快车速甩开了她。

刚刚出狱的时候，Dean来找过Ellen和Jo，却被Ellen举着猎枪赶走。他也觉得自己的道歉与忏悔廉价，在Ellen和Jo心中，就算他死了，也不足以平复她们心中的憎恨。

因为即便他死了，死去的Bobby也不会因此复活。

她们失去的亲人也无法回到自己身边。

Dean明白那有多痛。他曾经因为失去父母、弟弟失踪的事，几乎整整半年没有说过一句话。他就那么沉浸在自己狭窄又黑暗的世界里，妄想将自己与其他人隔开。他想让自己拥有一个全新的世界，在那个世界里，他原本就是一个人，没有父母，也没有弟弟，因为原本就没有，所以也无从失去。

他到Bobby家开口说出第一句话那天，Bobby和Ellen都高兴坏了，Bobby抱起他，Ellen抱起Jo，大人们在客厅里高兴地大笑，Bobby用满是胡楂的下巴蹭他的脸颊，他皱着脸告诉Bobby那很疼。那天的晚餐，Dean直到现在还记得，那天Ellen买了一大堆食材，吃得他的小肚子圆滚滚的，Jo还指着他的肚皮大叫“Dean你看它鼓起来了”。

Dean想，他原本有机会从失去家人的痛苦中走出来，融入另一个家庭，成为一个普通人。

但最后的结局却是，他亲手为深爱着他的两个人缔造了一场噩梦。

世界上多了两个跟他一样痛失家人的人。

而这些，对这个世界却毫无益处。

Dean像厌恶着老鼠一样厌恶自己。

他认为自己活着同样对这个世界毫无裨益。

 

回到别墅时，Sam还没回来。Dean洗了个澡，换了一身衣服。今晚轮到他值夜，他坐在房间里检查着自己的枪，确保万无一失。

Sam很晚才回来，进门看到已经开始检查起客厅的Dean，脸色依旧难看。Dean不知道他跟他的养父以及兄弟又谈了些什么，总归就是见不得光的买卖，Dean曾在监狱里也听过不少，那些以此夸耀的人当中，不少也只是替罪羔羊而已。

Sam脱了西装外套，将它挂在手上。看到Dean迎过来，他也没有打招呼，只是一扯领带沉默地上楼。

Dean当然知道Sam在生什么气。

每个人都很看重自己的手下，尤其像Sam对Dean这种。要找到一个精明能干又忠心的帮手并不容易，就像Crowley之于Azazel，但Dean依旧看得出来，Azazel对Crowley也并不是完全毫无戒备。

心照不宣地维持着如履薄冰的亲密关系，虽然脆弱，却意外地稳定。

Dean知道Sam很信任自己。这当然不是靠着他跟Sam上了几次床就换来的。他为Sam流血，为Sam拼命，聪明人都知道该信任怎样的人。

只是他今晚的表现似乎让Sam失望了。

他自己也很紧张。

是不是表现得太过急切了。

可他真的已经等了太久。

检查完客厅里的每个角落，Dean上楼，敲响Sam房间的门。Sam在里面说了一声“进来”，Dean这才打开房门走进去。

Sam似乎刚刚洗完澡，头发还在滴水，赤裸着上身，只在腰上围了一条浴巾。

“我没叫你。”看到是Dean，Sam的脸又阴下来。但他接下来没说什么，只是从小冰箱里拿出一罐啤酒扔过去，接着自己也拿出一罐打开。

Dean接过啤酒，一手还握着枪。他单手打开拉环，啤酒泡沫喷溅出来，弄脏了房间的地毯。

Sam垂眼看了一眼Dean的脚下，Dean投降般举起双手，笑着半是开玩笑地说道：“哇哦，别生气，我会给你弄干净的。”

“跪下去舔干净吗？”Sam冷冷地瞥了Dean一眼，随手拿了一件睡袍披上，坐到椅子上，“我没事找你，所以，你有事？”

“你知道比起地毯，我更喜欢舔什么。”Dean说着，眨着眼睛伸出舌头舔了舔自己的嘴唇，他靠着墙壁，喝了一口手里的啤酒。见Sam对自己下流的玩笑似乎也无动于衷，他耸了耸肩，手指摩挲着手里的枪托，却看见Sam将啤酒放到一旁的小圆桌上，手指也碰到桌上的手枪。

叹了一口气，Dean主动将自己手中以及腰后的枪都扔到Sam床上，索性直接问道：“你不乐意让我跟着Lucifer？”

Sam掀起眼皮看了Dean一眼。

他下巴上那道口子依旧扎眼。

Sam修长的手指摩挲着桌上的枪，冷哼着反问：“我说过这句话？”

Dean忍不住翻了个白眼。他真想告诉他这位年轻的老板，他现在的表情和眼神里就写满了一万个“你敢跟着Lucifer就试试”。但就算Sam有千万个不满意，就算会因此彻底惹怒Sam，Dean也绝对不会放过这次这个机会。

“你可是我的老板。”Dean说着走到Sam跟前，将手里的啤酒也放到小圆桌上，双手插进长裤口袋里，他低头看着一手支着下巴抬眼看向他的Sam，“你有不高兴的权利。况且，我也知道你跟老Azazel还有Lucifer的关系并不算融洽。”

“真高兴你注意到这些，不过这是我的家事，用不着你插手。就算跟Lucifer不合，你也只是个外人。与其把气力花在这些上面，Lucifer那边还要多准备一个礼拜，不如……我给你放一个礼拜的假，你可以做点别的，比如去找你弟弟之类的，说不定你们兄弟之间能有个感人的相认。”

听了Sam的话，Dean像是被什么东西突然狠狠蛰了一下。

Dean从不相信自己的弟弟死了，所以他也从未放弃寻找过弟弟。

只是当年他还太小，后来又在监狱里呆了近十年。出狱之后他遇到Sam，那些肮脏的血仿佛再也不曾从他身上褪去。他知道自己有一天会死，不得善终，对他来说这也是求仁得仁，而在那之前，他想找到弟弟。

就算只是确认他还活着，确认他过得不错。

不用去相认。

不用让弟弟知道他还有这么一个活得像老鼠一样的恶棍哥哥。

“需要帮忙的话，我可以多叫几个人跟你一起去找。”见Dean露出些微痛苦的表情，Sam的心情似乎有些好转。他将手指堵在枪眼上打转，继续用语言凌迟Dean。

他知道Dean在想什么。

渴望找到弟弟，又害怕见他。

Sam稍微能懂这种感受。

Azazel曾告诉过他，他还有个哥哥，却生死未卜。Sam被Azazel带回来时还太小，根本不记得父母与哥哥的长相，也不知道他们叫什么。时隔多年，Sam偶尔会动一动寻找那个哥哥的念头，但这念头只是刚刚起头就被他掐灭。

他不知道那个人叫什么。

不知道那个人会变成什么样。

他甚至不能确定那个人是否还活着。

当Dean提起他弟弟时，当Dean说起他还没找到他弟弟时，Sam能从他的语气里察觉到他那些依旧没被磨尽的希望。

以及惶恐不安。

他害怕Sam会用他弟弟作为威胁。

Sam想傲慢地告诉Dean，别那么害怕，他还不值得他那么做。这句话在Sam心中兜转了好几圈，始终无法顺畅地说出口。胸口像是被什么东西堵住，Sam嫌恶地皱紧眉头，只是抬手冲Dean招了招手。

Dean在Sam面前半跪下来。

这一次，换他抬头看着Sam。

“不要把我弟弟卷进来。”Dean试着用谦逊的语气恳求，却依旧掩饰不了自己的急切与凶悍。

“你连他是死是活都不知道。”Sam说着伸手抚摸着Dean的下巴，“放心吧，我对别人家的事也没有兴趣。”他是想用“弟弟”这个筹码威胁Dean，不许背叛他，毕竟，Sam和Dean在人脉资源上可是有着天壤之别。但今晚第二次，有的话，他始终没法说出口。

他不想威胁Dean。

这种做法只会让他显得粗鄙无谋。

“别搞砸了Lucifer的事，他脾气非常坏，我不想以后被他天天骚扰。”Sam突然转移了话题，语气较之刚回来时已经温和了不少，顿了顿，他接着说道，“他疑心病很重，如果有什么要求，你一定要照办。要是出了事，我只能把你卖掉自保。他是我兄弟，你不是。”

Dean闻言笑了起来。

“你真要给我一个礼拜的假？”

“今晚你值夜？”

看来老板许诺给他一个礼拜的假只是随口说说而已。

Dean只好无奈地点头，扭头看向被他扔在床上的那两把枪。

“嘿，”Sam捏着Dean的下巴强迫他把头扭转过来，“你刚刚说，比起舔地毯，你更喜欢舔什么？”

Dean闻言，轻轻吞咽了一下。

倾身跪进Sam的腿间，Dean伸手为他解开了睡袍的带子。

 

Sam果然没给Dean放假。

百无聊赖地坐在办公室里浏览着色情网站，Dean在心里数落着他的老板真小气，连一个礼拜的假期都不肯给他。Dean很羡慕帮派里的其他人，他们不用每天穿得西装笔挺地来这么个破公司上班，不用被困在办公室里，白天想去哪里鬼混就能去哪里。

见鬼。

Sam倒真是越来越忙了，但尽管如此，他似乎依旧没有再找个秘书的打算。有时他会故意让Dean过来帮忙，忙里偷闲地嘲笑Dean手忙脚乱的样子。恼羞成怒的Dean没办法在老板面前发脾气，甚至，在他刚刚垮下脸时，只要他的老板那么冷冷地朝他瞟上一眼，他就只能一边腹诽一边收起不满的表情。

“Sam少爷，我们能不能下楼去喝个下午茶什么的？我饿了。”Dean无聊地关掉网页，冲另一张办公桌后面的Sam说道。

埋首在文件当中的Sam抬起头，用眼神询问他想去哪里喝什么下午茶。

Dean正思考着，Sam的手机突然响了。Sam抬起手示意Dean不要出声，自己起身接了电话。几秒钟后，Sam脸色阴沉地挂断电话，转身对Dean说道：“替我去办件事，我会准备好点心等你回来。”

如果Dean就这么听信了Sam的话，那他就是个蠢蛋。

在Sam身边呆了大半年，Dean早就看懂了Sam此刻的表情。

那是Sam在心里打着杀人主意的时候才会有的表情。

“现在就去的话，恐怕你得把点心带去警局找我了。”Dean说着起身走到Sam身边，低声问道，“是谁？犯了什么事？”

Sam举起手机，给Dean看了一眼他手机里的照片。

Dean认识那个人，是经常与Sam抢地盘的另一个帮派的二头目，在他们帮派的地位就相当于Crowley之于整个Azazel的帮派。

“记得上个月我们有一笔生意被人泄密，交货的时候差点被警察逮个正着？我为此可赔了不少钱，还损失了一个客户。”

Dean记得那次的事。那次正好是他负责监督交货。距离约定的时间还有十分钟，双方都很聪明地没有立刻现身，Dean却接到电话说有警察埋伏。Dean马上打电话暗示仓库那边的人把货物处理转移，接着让律师立刻赶过去。到了时间却交不出货，Sam为此支付了大笔违约金，也因此失去了一个新客户。这件事，虽然Dean没有征得他的同意私自做了决定，他也损失了不少，但至少没给警方留下破绽——Azazel经常告诫他们，一定要在警方的记录上保持清白案底。

那次的买卖花费了Sam不少精力，他挑选了最安全的走私渠道，最安全的联系人，最在最后时刻被人卖给了警方。

“是他？我们自己人里没有内鬼？”Dean记住对方的长相，却忍不住多嘴问了一句。

Sam在内部也排查了很久，却没发现任何一个有嫌疑的人。

“内鬼一定有……你不妨去问问他。”

“好吧，我看看日程表。我要选个状态最好的日子去做这件事。”Dean开玩笑地说道。那家伙——没记错的话，Dean记得他叫Justin，他的行踪Dean摸得很清楚，因为他们两个帮派之间经常发生冲突，Dean曾暗中监视过他一阵。那时候Dean就以为Sam要干掉他，却没想到Sam一直没让他动手。

“今晚就去。”显然，Sam现在没有开玩笑的心情。

“好吧好吧，那就买好夜宵等我回来……对了，多准备点酒。”Dean说着，回到自己的桌前伸手关了电脑，抓起西装外套就往办公室外走去。

老板会体谅他的早退的。

今天是周二，Dean知道Justin会去他的夜总会巡查一番，然后去情妇那里过夜。

戴上手套，拆开无声手枪将每个部件仔细擦拭了一遍之后，Dean重新将枪组装好，装好子弹，又从抽屉里拿出一副备用的手铐，趁着天还没黑便出门了。他搭乘地铁来到繁华的商业街，找了一家快餐店吃了点东西。赶到Justin情妇那里时，天才刚刚黑下来。

借着夜色，Dean从别墅后面的小阳台爬上二楼，翻窗户摸进女人的房间。房间里没开灯，浴室的灯倒是亮着，从里面传来水声，Dean的目光滑向浴室的门，轻手轻脚地躲到窗帘后面，脱了鞋，将它们藏在窗帘里。过了一会儿，浴室的门打开，赤裸的女人从里面走出来，赤脚走到宽大的衣柜前，打开柜门，精心挑选着今晚要穿的睡衣。

Dean从窗帘后面悄悄移动到女人身后，伸手捂住她的嘴，将她的后脑死死压在自己的胸口，手中的枪用力抵住她的太阳穴。

冰冷的枪口压得太阳穴一阵剧痛，惊恐的女人下意识开始挣扎，Dean用力捏住她的脸，以防她叫出声。

“嘘，别怕，我不是什么强盗，也没兴趣强奸你，只要你照我说的做，我保证不会伤害你，好吗？”Dean将嘴唇贴向女人的头发，压低声音说道。他怀中的女人害怕得一直发抖，赤裸的身体上立刻浮起一层鸡皮疙瘩。

“你的风衣们真好看，那件红色的不错，把它的腰带拿下来，绑住自己的眼睛。”Dean命令道。女人却只是发抖，双手抓着Dean的手臂，手指的温度冰得惊人。

“小姐，照我说的做。”Dean用枪口轻轻敲了一下女人的太阳穴，“别想着拖延时间，我知道Justin，他现在大概还在夜总会里跟他手下的那些脱衣舞女们调情呢。用那条黑色的腰带把眼睛绑起来。”Dean说着，捏着女人的脸，几乎要将她“提”进衣柜。

手套之下有滑腻的感觉，他听见女人可怜的抽泣声。女人恐慌地伸出颤抖的手，试了好几次才从那件红色风衣上抽出那条黑色的腰带，战栗着用它绑住自己的眼睛。

“对，绑紧一点。”Dean说着，将枪塞回腰后，抓着女人在衣柜前移动，从衣柜里抓起一条长丝巾塞进女人嘴里，“别怕，你很安全。”他安慰着女人，又抽出一条腰带利落地反绑住女人的双手，接着将她推进衣柜，绑住她的膝盖和脚踝，让她的头以扭曲的角度抵着衣柜一角，用肩膀与膝盖支撑身体的姿势面朝下缩在衣柜里。

“我知道这个姿势会很难受。嘘，别怕，这样就结束了。”Dean说着，举手一记手刀砍晕了女人。

关上衣柜，Dean拉上窗帘，打开床头灯，观察了一下房间的结构。他走进浴室，戴上浴帽，打开花洒，接着离开浴室带上了浴室的门。

意外的惊喜是，他发现了一件雨衣，挑了挑眉，他套上雨衣。

接下来就是等待。

Dean知道Justin不会在夜总会待太久，现在应该就在来往这里的路上。果然，没过多久，Dean听见别墅的院子里响起汽车鸣笛的声音。

他起身，手中的枪已经上膛，拉开保险，他举枪安静地站到合上的房门后面。不一会儿，门外传来脚步声，有人敲了两下门，接着是门把转动的声音，门被从外向内推开，正好掩住他。

一个人踏进房间，脸转向亮着灯传出水声的浴室，完全没有注意到门后躲着的Dean。Dean伸出胳膊一把勾住那人的脖子，一连往他的太阳穴开了两枪，接着将他推出门后。

重物倒地的声音引起房门口保镖的注意，他扭头看见Justin倒在地上，头颅已经被人打烂。大惊失色的保镖立刻拔出手枪冲进房间，Dean用力推动手边的门，猛然打中保镖的肩膀，保镖哼了一声，被突如其来的冲力撞着向一边踉跄了两步。Dean从门口猫腰窜出，一手扭住保镖持枪的手，一手举枪朝他的下巴开了两枪。

两具尸体倒在房间里。

Dean退到门后，安静地聆听着外面的动静。

没有人上楼。

衣柜里突然传来细微的响动。

他最后确认了一次地上两人已经死了，这才穿着雨衣走进浴室，拧开水龙头，脱下手套，洗干净脸上的血迹，接着重新套上手套，脱下为他挡下大量喷溅血液的雨衣，将它扔在浴室。脱了袜子走出浴室，地毯很快便吸干了脚上沾到的水，Dean从窗帘后拿出鞋子穿上，收了枪，拉开窗帘，再次爬窗户出去，悄悄离开了别墅。

翻过篱笆，Dean拿下套在头上的浴帽捏在手中，连同手中湿掉的袜子一起扔进了地铁站的垃圾桶里。浴室里那件沾血的雨衣上应该没有沾到他的头发，而很快，水就会冲洗干净上面的血迹和其他一切痕迹。

Dean很晚才回到别墅，以致差点被值夜的保镖当成悄悄潜入的暗杀者。在黑暗中被几支枪同时指着脑袋的滋味可不太好，他无奈地举起手，低声说了一句“是我”。

“哦，Dean，今天可真够晚的。”听出他的声音，保镖们放下枪，走过去安慰般地拍了拍他的肩膀。

Dean笑了两声。

“在酒吧被一个漂亮小妞儿缠住了。”他半真半假地说道，“有什么吃的吗，我饿了。”

保镖们耸肩表示不清楚。

Dean扁嘴，独自走进厨房打开冰箱，发现里面放着一个包装得很精致的纸盒。他拿出来一看，发现是块蛋糕。

这一定就是老板留给他的夜宵了。

见鬼，他老板的品味可真像个女孩。

不过对于甜品，Dean向来是来者不拒。他开心地捧着蛋糕上了楼走进自己的房间，刚要开灯，漆黑之中，看见一个人坐在床边。

“要不是我手里拿着蛋糕，这会儿你身上早就多出几个洞了。”Dean含着餐叉模糊不清地说着，伸手开了灯。坐在他床边的人转过脸，说道：“看来是夜宵救了我的命。”

“我还真以为是你自己不小心摸错了房间。”Dean拿出嘴里的餐叉，照着蛋糕咬了一口，“你是老板，不用陪着我们这些干活的熬夜。”

“我等着验收。”

“等明天的晚报吧。”

“我是说内鬼的事。”Sam忍不住出声提示。他见过Dean的杀人手段，完全不担心他会出纰漏。

Dean闻言愣了一下，他咬着嘴里的蛋糕，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇上的奶油：“他的保镖先扑过来，我只好把他们一起解决了。”

Sam没说话，锐利的目光在Dean脸上打转。Dean摇头，将手里的餐叉插进蛋糕里，伸手掏出手枪放进抽屉，又单手脱了外衣，踢掉脚上的鞋子。他把蛋糕搁在桌子上，脱了衬衫和长裤，穿着内裤走进浴室。

“不一起吗？”

关门之前，他大笑着开着老板的玩笑。

然而当他光着身子打开花洒时，浴室的门被人从外面打开。他扭头，看见Sam就站在门口，双手插在裤袋里，一副等着他再次开口邀请的样子。

“认真的？”扬眉，Dean抹了一把脸上的水，不怀好意地坏笑起来。

“我已经洗过澡了。”Sam说着，靠向浴室的门框，仿佛打定主意就站在那里欣赏Dean洗澡。他低头看向Dean的脚，目光顺着他的小腿爬向膝盖，然后是大腿、结实的臀、线条美丽的后背……

“我一直很好奇，你的罗圈腿是天生的？还是你在监狱里‘骑’过太多人？”

Dean有些不高兴地瞪了Sam一眼。就算他是老板也不许拿罗圈腿开玩笑！

“再说一遍，监狱里可没人知道我喜欢被人上。”他说着拿起肥皂开始涂抹身体，白色的泡沫裹满身体，在浴室暖黄的灯光之下仿佛甜蜜可口的奶油。

“哦？那他们以为你喜欢什么？”Sam不免好奇，Dean已经快30岁，一张脸却仍然可以用“漂亮”来形容，那么10年前他入狱时，长得一定比现在更加艳丽——Sam知道监狱里都是些什么人，他可不相信那些家伙会放过Dean。

“咬人。”Dean随口说道。他的手在自己的身体上移动，从脖子到胸口，肚脐到侧腰，他转身面对着Sam，吹了一声口哨，舔着嘴唇将肥皂泡沫涂到自己的性器上，“我觉得，现在的你应该喜欢这个。”

他说着，握着性器开始套弄。绵软的器官在摩擦中充血变硬，慢慢翘起。他退到花洒之下，热水从他头顶淋下，冲走身上的泡沫。他一只手捏着自己的乳头用力夹紧，一只手圈着性器快速摩擦。

热水顺着头发滑下他的额头，挂在他长长的暗金色睫毛上，接着又从不堪重负的睫毛上落下，滴到身上，顺着肌肉线条一路向下滚落。

浴室里的水汽与快感将Dean白皙的皮肤慢慢蒸熏成粉红色，他眯着眼睛仰起头，站在花洒之下绷紧了身体自慰。快感让他不停吐出或是急促或是悠长的喘息，热水飘进他微微张开的嘴唇之间，他的喉结上下滑动着，随着最后一声嘶哑的哽咽，他用力捏住被自己揉弄得又红又肿的乳头，颤抖着射在自己手中。

他还在喘息。

突然就有个身影压过来。

将他从热水之下推到墙上。

粗暴的吻落下。

Dean紧贴着背后冰冷的墙壁，闭上眼睛接受这个完全在他意料之中的吻。他抬手抓住Sam，手上的精液弄脏了他被水淋湿的衣服。Sam咬着Dean润泽发亮的柔软嘴唇用力吮吸，舌头卷着他的舌头，舔着他口腔里的每一寸皮肤。

Dean向来清楚自己还有什么，还能利用什么。

他一手勾住Sam的脖子，揉弄着他鼓起的腿间。Sam圈住他的腰让他的身体贴紧自己，宽大的手掌包裹着他的臀用力揉捏。

Dean一边吻着Sam，一边脱下他身上已经湿透的衣服，解开他的皮带，迫不及待地跪下去含住他的性器。Sam握着Dean的后脑，不时挺腰将性器撞向Dean柔软的咽喉。Dean微微分开腿，湿漉漉的手绕过腿间抚摸着自己身后的穴口，慢慢将手指插进去为自己扩张。

注意到Dean的动作的Sam揪着Dean的头发将他拉开，命令他抽出手指，站起来用手扶着墙壁。头皮传来的疼痛让Dean轻轻呻吟出声，他听话地停下为自己扩张的行为，从地上站起来，转身弯腰用双手撑着墙壁。

Sam伸手抚摸着Dean的背与腰。

他上次就跟Dean说过。

Dean有着非常美丽的腰窝。

Sam将手掌贴在那里，察觉到Dean的身体为此轻轻抖了一下。他的手掌移向Dean的尾椎，手指温柔地摩挲着那节骨头，直到Dean发出仿若享受的轻哼声，他突然抬手狠狠往Dean的臀上扇了一巴掌。

火辣滚烫的疼痛让毫无防备的Dean突然叫出声，他白皙的皮肤上立刻浮现出一个清晰的掌印。

“是我的过失，我没告诉过你，其实我非常讨厌有人主动引诱我。”Sam说着，又在Dean的臀上落下第二个巴掌。他倾身，一只手Dean腋下绕过，抓着Dean的脖子，低头咬住Dean颈后的皮肤，“可你跟了我这么久，一直没发现吗？我还以为我和你之间够有默契了。”

第三个巴掌落下。

Dean低着头粗重地喘息，脸涨得通红。他从没被人做过这种事，在他的认知范围里，这早就超过了“情趣”的范畴。换做是别人他大概早就转身报以老拳了，可现在做这件事的却是Sam。

Sam嘴上说着是自己的过失，结果还不是把错都推到他头上？

腹诽着Sam，Dean又被接下来的一巴掌打得忍不住叫了出来。回响在浴室中的清脆声响让他感到羞耻，身体忍不住打颤。Sam却像是乐在其中，完全没有放过他的样子。

“你讨厌这样？”Sam说着，又重重落下一巴掌，他没等Dean回答，只是伸手绕过Dean的身体，突然握住他的性器，“哦，勃起了，看来并不算太讨厌？”

直到被Sam握住性器，直到被Sam提起，Dean这才发现自己居然真的勃起了。他发出惊讶的喘息声，低头看向正握着他性器的Sam的手。

套弄着Dean的性器，Sam抚慰般轻抚着他已经通红的臀，在Dean渐渐再次放松身体的时候，突然又给了他一巴掌。

Dean吐出难堪的呻吟，终于忍不住回头愤怒地瞪向Sam。

看到Dean的表情，Sam终于笑起来。他倾身吻了一下Dean的嘴唇，突然分开他的臀瓣将性器一口气插了进去。剧痛让Dean不小心咬到Sam的舌头，他索性更加用力地咬破Sam的舌尖，报复般地舔着伤口上的血。

Sam痛得闷哼了一声，他放开Dean，抓着Dean的头发将他的头用力按下去，握着他的腰不断狠狠撞击着他。

“嘘，我知道你会喜欢的，你会哭着求我让你高潮。”Sam的手指摩挲着Dean的胯骨，再次将性器深深埋进Dean的身体。

最后Dean果然哭着求Sam让他高潮，而在那之后，他更是没用地晕了过去——这是唯一一次他被Sam上到晕过去。看来Sam又多了一个新的可以用来嘲笑、讽刺Dean的点，这让Dean非常不满。

他觉得自己真是愚蠢透顶，居然用这种自己绝对占不到任何便宜的方法转移Sam的注意力。而唯一值得欣慰的是，那之后Sam果然没在问起监狱里的事，也不再追究他没有逼问Justin内鬼是谁的责任。

 


	2. DAYBREAK

2

　　现在是早上七点，Dean睁着眼睛趴在自己的床上，感觉自己只是一堆被勉强拼凑到一起的骨头，大脑完全没法指挥肢体行动。这也是他有生之年第一次，跟人做爱之后居然连床都起不来。而他可恶的老板，在闹钟响起时便精神抖擞地起身下床，穿着睡袍拖鞋离开他的房间。  
　　像尸体一样在床上赖了好一会儿，Dean挣扎着打算至少要起来洗个澡，他费力地用手撑起身体，肩膀和颈后酸得简直像是随时会脱节似的。他咬牙切齿地开始回忆自己昨天跟Sam在浴室到底耗了多久。Sam就那么一直狠狠压着他的脑袋，肩膀和脖子都受了不少罪。  
　　以前也跟别人打过不少架，挨过不少揍，Dean可从没像现在这样差点连爬都爬不起来的。  
　　从这个意义上来讲，Sam可真了不起。  
　　勉强翻了个身，屁股刚接触到床单，Dean立刻就破口大骂起来。不得已只好又翻过身趴在床上，Dean一边用最下流的词汇把Sam全身操了个遍，一边伸手小心翼翼地摸向自己的屁股。  
　　他敢肯定，一定肿起来了。  
　　那个愚蠢的Sam不会不记得他今天还要去那个什么鬼公司上班吧？难道他得这么在办公室坐上一整天？  
　　阴着脸翻出手机，Dean拨通了Sam的手机号。  
　　Sam刚从浴室出来就听见手机响了。他走过去拿起来一看，却发现是Dean打过来的。不知道Dean这家伙在玩什么把戏，Sam索性接通了电话。  
　　“老板，申请休年假。”那头，Dean用僵硬的语气说道。  
　　“你是以哪个身份跟我申请的？”Sam握着电话走到衣柜前，从里面挑了一件淡蓝色衬衫。  
　　“你的助理。”Dean咬牙说道。  
　　“出了什么事？”大概想明白了Dean申请休假的原因，Sam还是忍不住明知故问。  
　　那边果然沉默了一会儿。  
　　“Dean？”  
　　“……我起不来床。”说这句话时，Dean像是把脸埋进了枕头，说话声瓮声瓮气的。Sam甚至都能想象出此刻他是一副怎样的表情，说不定还在一边愤恨地捶枕头。  
　　这让Sam不自觉地微微笑了起来。  
　　“我记得公司规定年假必须提前一周提出申请？你这么心血来潮……”  
　　“操！你昨天把我的屁股拍肿了！拍肿了！你他妈怎么想的！我今天怎么去上那个鬼班！反正我去也只是看看什么色情网站！还不如自己趴在床上打手枪！”  
　　Dean的咆哮声之大，即便不通过电话，Sam也能听见从隔壁传来的声音。  
　　听到电话那头传来的笑声，Dean恨不得直接把手机砸掉算了。他把脸侧向另一边，把手机贴到另一只耳朵上，继续生气地说道：“反正我他妈就是起不来！再过几天我不是还要去Lucifer那边吗？我可不想肿着屁股去卖命！”  
　　在他吼出这几句话之后，那头的笑声便消失了。  
　　愣了一下，Dean猛然反应过来，自己刚刚提到了Lucifer的名字。  
　　真见鬼，他为什么这么蠢！  
　　“接下来几天你都不用去公司了。如果Lucifer跟你联系了，你可以直接过去，不用特别知会我。”  
　　Sam说完便结束了通话。  
　　Dean气馁地把脸埋进了枕头。  
　　他本想在床上再趴一会儿就试着起床的，可浑身上下实在太难受，他蹭着枕头，不一会儿居然又睡着了。  
　　他做了一个梦。  
　　他梦见自己找到弟弟，弟弟也认出了他，这可把他高兴坏了。他在梦里拼命想道，原来他这一生竟然还能迎来如此美好的事。可是后来Ellen和Jo出现了，她们拿着Bobby留下的那把猎枪打死了弟弟。  
　　血喷溅到脸上时，Dean猛然惊醒。他用手臂微微撑起身体，低着头不停喘息。  
　　这只是个梦而已。  
　　在梦里，他甚至看不清弟弟的长相。  
　　其实早在那个时候，梦里的他就应该警觉，就应该知道这只是一个梦，根本不值得如此高兴。  
　　用手抹了一把脸，他不断重复着深呼吸，试图平复下急促的心跳。  
　　梦中Ellen和Jo的面容冷酷扭曲，举枪的手毫无迟疑。  
　　Dean想，当初他举枪射杀Bobby的时候，大概也是那样。  
　　Dean的母亲死于一场火灾。那一年Dean才4岁，父亲John将还是婴儿的弟弟Sam抱出来塞进他怀里，命令他说“快跑”。于是他抱着自己的弟弟，用尽自己所有的力气，以自己最快的速度跑出了屋子。  
　　那场大火几乎烧掉了他的半个家——房子如此，家庭也是如此。留在火场中的父亲并没能救出母亲，他被赶到的消防队员拉出门外，光着脚站在街道的另一侧，呆呆看着这场令人心碎的大火烧毁了他的房子，烧死他的妻子。Dean依旧紧紧抱着弟弟，不停亲吻他的额头，忍着眼泪告诉他说“没事了”。那么小的婴儿，根本听不懂哥哥在说什么，他也不知道就在今晚，自己失去了美丽温柔的母亲。  
　　父亲是警察，经常因为执行公务外出。失去了母亲的家庭，最后只能由Dean来照顾还不满一岁的弟弟Sam。他会给弟弟冲牛奶，会帮弟弟换尿布，这些甚至做得比爸爸还要熟练。晚上的时候，他就睡在弟弟身边，伸出手将弟弟轻柔地抱在怀里，用自己的双手护着他，希望这样，那些藏在黑暗里的妖怪精灵就看不见弟弟，也不会去他梦里吓唬他。  
　　Dean失去了母亲，他常常会在安静的夜里抱着熟睡的弟弟，念着妈妈流着眼泪睡着。小男孩知道作为一个男子汉不应该哭泣，可他忍不住，他实在太想念妈妈。但现在，至少他还有爸爸，还有弟弟。小小男子汉抱紧弟弟，告诉自己，妈妈去了天堂，她会像从前那样温柔地注视着他们，所以他希望自己能快乐一点，让爸爸和Sam也快乐一点。  
　　这样，天上的妈妈就会快乐一点。  
　　父亲有休假的时候，他会待在家里照顾两个孩子。这个时候，Dean就有了可以独自出去玩的机会。那个周末和平常没什么两样，父亲在家照顾弟弟，于是Dean开心地独自玩到天快黑了才回家。  
　　然而当他站在家门口时，噩梦再一次降临。  
　　房子被烈火烧得焦黑，又被消防栓里的水柱冲得透湿。空气中弥漫着难闻的焦臭味，Dean愣愣站在街道对面，睁大眼睛呆呆看着自己的家，过了许久，他这才像是突然反应过来似的，叫着爸爸和弟弟想要冲进屋子，却被一个消防队员一把抱了起来。  
　　他在高大的男人怀中不停挣扎，小拳头猛地砸中男人的下巴。男人用力拍了一下他的背，将他扛上肩膀，双手压住他不老实的腿。  
　　“别进去，小子！”  
　　“爸爸还在里面！还有Sammy！混蛋，快放我下去！”Dean挥舞着拳头不停打着男人的背。这时，几个消防队员从烧焦的房子里抬出一具焦黑的尸体。  
　　直到后来被警方要求认尸时，Dean才第一次看到父亲的死状。  
　　他不知道。  
　　可怖的焦尸，面容根本无从分辨。  
　　最后警方根据尸体的牙齿确认了尸体就是John。  
　　负责调查的，就是John的同事Bobby。  
　　认尸之前，Dean还问过Bobby他弟弟去哪儿了。为什么找不到弟弟。他是不是也死了。  
　　Bobby说不上来。  
　　刚满一岁的Sam失踪了。  
　　父亲的葬礼那天，Dean穿着小小的黑色西装站在人群当中，不发一言地看着冰冷的石碑——上面有父亲的名字与照片，石碑紧挨着的另一块石碑上是母亲的照片。  
　　Bobby站在Dean身后，宽大的手掌像是想要给予小男孩一点力量似的，一直稳稳地扶在他肩上。  
　　那之后，5岁的Dean便再也没跟任何人说过任何一句话。  
　　直到Bobby收养了他。直到Bobby和Ellen每天逗着他开口，直到那个下午他终于开口叫了一声Bobby。  
　　Dean失去了父亲。失去了母亲。失去了弟弟。  
　　后来，他有了Bobby，有了Ellen，有了Jo。  
　　上帝像是不忍心他这么可怜，便仁慈地给予他补偿。  
　　——可上帝是个伪善的骗子，玩弄人心的混账。  
　　  
　　断断续续又睡了一会儿，Dean被一阵敲门声吵醒。他揉了揉眼睛，抱着枕头含混地说了一声“进来”。门被推开，一个保镖拿着一份外卖走了进来。看到趴在床上的Dean的身体，保镖露出一副“明知会看到什么却依旧被震惊”的表情。Dean被他搞得有点尴尬，于是伸手抓过被子心虚地遮住了自己的屁股。  
　　睡了一上午，肩膀和脖子周围的酸痛有所减缓，屁股的情况似乎也没那么糟糕了。  
　　手机响了起来，Dean抓过手机，保镖将外卖的盒子放到桌上。  
　　“我让人给你送了外卖。”  
　　居然是老板打过来的！而且听他此刻的语气，似乎已经忘记了早上的不愉快！  
　　Dean在心里默默划了个感激的十字架。  
　　“嗯，Cliff正在喂给我吃。”  
　　名叫Cliff的保镖正要出门，听到Dean的话，他立刻回头惊愕地瞪向还趴在床上的Dean。Dean再次被他这位同事的表情搞得有点尴尬，挠了挠鼻子，Dean只好冲他讪笑着比了个抱歉的手势。  
　　“Cliff？”Dean听出Sam的声调突然低了好几度，他紧张地吞了吞口水，连忙解释道：“不，我只是开个玩笑。我正打算起床，谢天谢地，你真是我见过的最会体恤手下的老板，Sammy。”  
　　说着说着又得意忘形的Dean不自觉地叫出Sam深恶痛绝的那个称谓——因为刚刚那些回忆里全都是他和弟弟，Dean和Sammy，这个名字太过顺口，Dean一时没忍住就脱口而出。当他反应过来时，话已经说出口。  
　　看到Cliff的表情，Dean知道就连他都在同情他的愚蠢。  
　　奇怪的是，Sam似乎没有生气，他只是也玩笑般回应了一句“感谢你将我看得如此高尚”。  
　　Dean大大松了一口气。  
　　结束了通话，Dean试着翻过身坐到床上，睡了一上午，身体比起早上已经好了很多。Cliff早就从房间里逃走，估计守在家里的这些保镖们现在也在一边吃着外卖午餐一边说着他们老板和他的八卦。Dean偶尔也会听到一些，依旧是充满鄙夷，但只要工作时他们够卖力不会故意给他找麻烦，他也就无所谓。  
　　磨磨蹭蹭穿好衣服，Dean走到桌前打开盒子一看，居然不是披萨或者汉堡这种东西，而是一块冒着热气的牛排。虽然外卖牛排的味道不会好吃到哪儿去，不过总好过他已经吃厌了的披萨。  
　　Dean高兴地吹了一声口哨，接着站在桌边一刀刀切起了牛排。  
　　除了屁股还有一点点痛之外，其他的一切都很完美。  
　　真是令人心情愉快的年假。  
　　Sam打电话时，和他约好一起吃午餐的新合伙人才刚到。侍者将他引到Sam跟前，握着电话正在同Dean说话的Sam抬头略带歉意地看了对方一眼，对方点头微笑表示没关系。  
　　对话很简单，只有关于Cliff的玩笑让他不太高兴。  
　　电话里，Dean叫了一声Sammy。  
　　Sam原本很讨厌这个称谓，奇怪的是，当这个名字从Dean嘴里说出来时，它突然变得没那么可笑和讨厌了。这就像是，有些夜晚，他搂着Dean睡着，第二天醒来时，却发现不知什么时候Dean伸出双手紧紧抱住了他，就像Dean在用自己的双臂护着他似的。  
　　那种感觉很奇妙。  
　　心里被突然涌出的某种情绪密实地裹住一样，温暖又踏实。  
　　讲完电话，坐在对面的人正好将菜单还给了侍者。他的合伙人是个年过五十的中年男人，戴着金丝眼镜，清瘦却很风趣。  
　　“女朋友吗？”对方并不知道Sam还有黑道背景，不然他大概会改口问是不是情人。  
　　Sam收起手机，略有些诧异地抬头看向对方。大概是看出对方的错愕尴尬，他笑起来，摇着头说：“我的助理。”这一次，轮到对方露出诧异的表情，过了好一会儿，中年男人这才缓缓点头，想了一会儿说道：“如果当年我能遇上你这么好的老板，估计我就心甘情愿当一辈子小职员了。”  
　　“那我现在是不是该说一句谢天谢地？”  
　　说着两人都笑了起来。  
　　下午的工作效率很高，大概也是因为没有Dean在一旁插科打诨的缘故。还没到下班的时间，Sam不时看向腕表，最终在距离下班还有半个小时的时候他抓着车钥匙离开了办公室。接替Dean的保镖就坐在副驾座上，也像Dean一样警惕地盯着后视镜。Sam是个喜欢安静的人，但他只觉得今天车里的气氛有些沉闷。  
　　回想起来，自从Dean成为他的贴身保镖之后，他就没给过Dean任何假期。他们一起去公司，一同回家，他们一起参加各种酒会或者聚会，就连他最讨厌的家族聚会他都会带着Dean一起过去。  
　　想到家族聚会，Sam的脸色又阴沉下去。他没忘记早上Dean脱口而出的无心之言，Dean当然不是故意说给他的，况且就算是故意，那也是事实。  
　　而且那件事也是经过他首肯的。  
　　把Dean借给Lucifer。  
　　坐在车里，Sam突然有些后悔。  
　　就算在餐桌上当面拒绝Lucifer，最多就被那家伙讽刺几句罢了。  
　　Sam很烦躁。  
　　他讨厌Lucifer。  
　　回到别墅，Sam先回到房间换了一身衣服，然后才走到Dean的房门口，伸手拧开门把。  
　　床上还是一团糟，浴室的门也开着。  
　　Dean不在。  
　　“Cliff，Dean呢？”站在楼梯口，Sam询问正好路过的Cliff。  
　　“他把车开去上烤漆了。”大概是不小心想到Dean的裸体，Cliff的表情有些古怪。今天中午，他因为看到了Dean的裸体，结果连披萨也没吃几口。虽然平时看到Dean的脸会想他真是个漂亮家伙，可看到他不穿衣服的样子，Cliff觉得自己果然还是笔直的直男。  
　　没注意到Cliff精彩万分的表情，听说Dean出去了，Sam就径直回到了自己的房间。  
　　Dean把车开去车行时，工作人员还满怀同情地问他是不是惹到什么不该惹的人了。那晚的经历相当糟糕，Dean也不想回忆，只用三两个词打发了这个多事的家伙。  
　　看来这次得花掉他不少钱。  
　　Dean心疼了一会儿，但想到其实他还有大笔根本没动过的钱，那点心疼立刻就烟消云散。  
　　反正以后他也没机会用到那笔钱了。  
　　这么一想，Dean突然变得忧心忡忡。  
　　车要等到第二天才能取，Dean独自离开车行。想到自己难得有个假期，而且再过两天就要“被借去”Lucifer那里，事情也终于有了点进展，Dean决定先去吃个晚餐，然后去酒吧坐坐，运气好的话，说不定能遇到他喜欢的漂亮女孩。  
　　幸运的是，Dean果然遇上了合他胃口的女孩。他们在酒吧的吧台前互相给对方点了酒，女孩主动过来搭讪，她漂亮的屁股让Dean简直移不开视线。他们开了房，Dean把女孩压到床上，一切都很完美，就连宾馆提供的保险套尺寸都刚刚好。  
　　Dean觉得这才算是完美假期——没有Sam，没有Azazel，没有恶棍和警察，没有犯罪，也没有在浅眠中煎熬度过的漫漫长夜。  
　　女孩洗澡时，差点睡着的Dean接了个电话。  
　　当包着浴巾的女孩从浴室出来时，Dean已经不见了。  
　　胡乱套上衣服鞋子的Dean冲出宾馆，伸手拦下一辆出租车去了医院。  
　　从出租车里下来，Dean看见医院大楼门口站了几个人。他疾步跑过去，有人已经警觉地掏出了枪。  
　　“是我。”Dean用不大的声音喊了一句，不顾那些枪口，伸手拨开挡住他的人，一个人冲进了大楼里。皮鞋踢踏在医院走廊的地板上，发出急促的声响。深夜的走廊上亮着青白的灯，两边的门窗紧闭，不见人影。Dean大步跨上楼梯，用最快的速度上了楼，一路跑到手术室外。  
　　手术室门口也站了不少人。有Sam的保镖和手下，还有几个神情紧张的陌生人。  
　　Dean扫了一眼站在一边的那几个陌生人，有男人也有女人，都穿着很随意的家居服，看起来是被人硬从床上拉起来逼着来医院的。  
　　“到底怎么回事？”Dean停下喘了一口气，抬头看了一眼手术室门口那盏显示还在手术中的灯，不由得狠狠皱起眉头，“你们明明有这么多人在！”  
　　原本都有些惴惴不安的几个人一听Dean的话，不由得都火冒三丈。Cliff上前一步一把将Dean推到墙上，揪着他的衣襟说道：“我们怎么回事？你想说我们没用吗？那你呢？你不是他的保镖？他不是要求你必须24小时跟他一起吗？你去哪儿了？”他说着用力扯了一把Dean还沾着口红印子的衣领，“哦？跟哪个小妞儿去开房了？玩得开心吗？ 哦，我想起来了，你就是个靠卖屁股爬上来的家伙，把自己说得天花乱坠，真有事的时候不是一样一个人躲到一边操别人去了吗——该不会是你塞给小妞儿一个假阴茎让她戴上操你吧？”  
　　Dean伸手卡住Cliff的脖子出拳狠狠打中他的鼻子。  
　　那几个陌生人下意识发出几声惊呼，但他们立刻意识到自己似乎做错了什么，纷纷紧张地看向自己身边这群带着手枪满脸凶悍的家伙，生怕自己不小心惹怒了他们。  
　　显然，Sam的保镖们此刻都没心思去管这些他们靠着哄骗和威胁逼到医院的医生护士，他们见Cliff被揍，纷纷掏出枪围了过去。他们用枪口抵住Dean的额头，有人抬手给了他一耳光。Dean的眼神立刻变得凶狠无比，他瞪大眼睛，喘息着，拳头就握在身侧，一副随时会扑过去跟这些人来上一架的架势，但当他用余光瞥到手术室门口那盏红得刺目的灯时，他突然松开拳头，妥协地任由别人将他按在墙上，抓着他的衣领，妥协地任由拳头砸上他柔软的腹部。  
　　其实他不需要对Sam的生命负责。  
　　他不需要对任何一个暴徒恶棍的生命负责。  
　　假如Sam死了，对他来说的确是灾难，因为他必须寻找另外一条接近Azazel的路。但他也无需对此时发生的事内疚自责。  
　　那他现在为什么会放弃抵抗，就由着这些人发泄愤怒一样地揍他？  
　　内脏像是被放进搅拌机里一样绞痛不已。脸颊被狠狠打中，牙齿磕到口腔侧壁，他咳嗽了两声，有腥味漫进口腔，他低头用手擦了一把嘴角，手背被抹上一片红色。  
　　当Dean被放开时，他几乎快要站不住，只是靠着墙，仰着头拼命呼吸，用力咳嗽。一旁一个像是护士的女人想要过来扶住他，又害怕引火上身，只好频频向Dean投去担忧的目光，生怕他会突然倒下。  
　　捂着肚子喘息了一阵，Dean低头揉了揉疼痛的额角和颧骨，伸手擦了一把嘴角的血。其他保镖依旧围着他，每个人都狼一样喘着粗气，虎视眈眈地盯着他。  
　　他们每个人都不满他。  
　　是时，手术室门口的灯终于熄灭，门打开，挂着血袋的Sam被推了出来。Cliff他们立刻围了过去，半夜被抓过来做手术的医生一脸疲惫，见到Cliff时他还是忍不住露出惊吓的表情，在Cliff询问Sam的情况时，他结巴着解释说打进Sam左胸的那枚子弹被肋骨卡住，实际上没有伤到内脏，其他两枚子弹也取出，因为手术及时而且很成功，Sam已经渡过了危险期。  
　　太多人围着Sam，Dean一直没机会看到他。他就跟在刚刚揍过他的那群人身后，看医生将Sam安排进病房，看护士跑着送来血袋——他站在病房外面，都没进去过。当医生和护士终于忙完，心想着可以暂时摆脱掉这群凶神恶煞的家伙时，他们这才注意到病房门口的Dean。  
　　“你的脸需要擦点药。”一个护士指了指自己的颧骨，告诉Dean他这里需要涂药。  
　　“谢谢，不用了。”Dean摇头，哑着声音温柔地回绝，“很快就会自己愈合。”  
　　护士不放心地看了Dean一眼，Dean依旧摇头。他冲护士露出一抹很淡的微笑，接着扭头冲病房里低低喊了一声Cliff的名字。正在检查病房的Cliff起身往门口看了一眼，Dean用眼神示意他出来，他沉着脸走出病房。  
　　大略了解了今晚的经过，居然有人敢潜入Sam的别墅暗杀他。当Cliff说完，Dean立刻就想到前两天他独自暗杀Justin的事，也是他一个人潜入Justin情妇的别墅，躲在房间里，趁Justin不备杀了他。  
　　“对方只有一个人？看清楚长什么样了吗？”说话时牙齿会不时碰到口腔内被磕破的地方，Dean用舌头舔了舔伤口，“你觉得可能是谁的人？”  
　　Cliff听出Dean话里有话，虽然很不满Dean，但Cliff还是努力回忆着今天那个杀手的模样。  
　　“是个黑人，戴着头套，下手很专业，Sam少爷中了三枪，还有两个兄弟也中了枪。”  
　　Dean怀疑是Justin的老大雇佣了杀手。  
　　他们和Sam之间积怨已久，Justin偷偷给警察通风报信，Sam让Dean杀了Justin，如果对方猜到Justin的死跟Sam有关，雇佣职业杀手过来完全有可能。  
　　如果对方真想Sam死的话，就一定还会来。  
　　“我回去一趟。”Dean说着，在Cliff微微错愕的眼神中转身跑向楼梯。  
　　Dean回到别墅，拿着手电筒绕到别墅后面仔细寻找了可疑的脚印。他将手中的电筒照向地上的草坪，发现有一小撮草皮不自然地向地上倒伏，正是被人踩过的痕迹。他蹲下用手比了一下倒伏区域的长度和宽度。接着他起身顺着脚印来到墙边，举起手电筒缓慢扫过墙壁，又发现一小块不完整的脚印。  
　　同样比了长度和宽度之后，Dean退后抬起头，手电筒照向二楼的房间。杀手在来之前同样做足了准备，将Sam房间的位置摸得很清楚——因为他一旦进错房间，遇上保镖的话，就会浪费掉这次机会。  
　　Dean又绕回前面进了别墅。从Sam的房间到门口一路都是干涸的血点，在别墅温暖灯光的照映之下，显得愈发森冷可怖。Dean舔了一下口腔里的伤口，顺着楼梯上楼，推开Sam房间的门。  
　　不出意料地，地毯上有一摊深色的血渍。  
　　Dean觉得胸口发紧，不知为何他想起自己的父母，想起自己失踪的弟弟。人与人相处久了还是会有感情的，就算他很清楚自己只是在利用Sam，他知道自己为Sam做的一切只是为了博取Sam的信任与好感，但Sam投射在他身上的感情依旧是真的，就算再细微，再稀薄，也依旧跟虚与委蛇相去千里。  
　　就像Sam告诉他Lucifer疑心重，就像Sam告诉他说他们家的事不允许外人过问。  
　　冰冷的伪善很好分辨。  
　　Dean能分得清，哪些是真的，哪些不是。  
　　Sam也能。  
　　Dean突然吸了一口凉气。  
　　他猛然闭上眼睛，强迫自己先镇定下来，这才慢慢睁开眼睛，仔细地检查Sam的房间。经过穿衣镜时，他不经意地瞥向镜中，这才发现自己的衬衫扣子居然扣错了。  
　　  
　　翌日白天，Sam醒来时，Dean依旧待在别墅里。他仔细检查过每个房间每个角落，想要找到更多关于杀手的线索——目前他只能通过脚印大小、步幅和草坪的踩踏情况推断杀手的身高和体格。这个杀手显然非常谨慎，几乎没有留下什么其他痕迹。  
　　而那个人很可能会再次出现——不，一定会再出现。  
　　想到这里，Dean掏出手机给还守在医院的Cliff打了个电话，将分析出来的杀手体貌特征告诉了他，要他注意留心那些可疑的人。Cliff显然不信任Dean的推理，认为光凭脚印、步幅以及其他一些细枝末节的东西根本无法准确推断出杀手的外貌特征。  
　　“还有个保险的作法，”Dean口气不善地说道，“盯紧每个进出医院的黑人。”  
　　事实上，Cliff的确准备这么做。  
　　Dean挂断电话，从抽屉里拿出枪，将手套和其他一些小东西塞进连帽衫口袋，独自离开别墅。  
　　他搭乘地铁来到市区，接着换乘公交。公交车上，他接了一个电话，是Lucifer打过来的。Lucifer提起上周末在餐桌上说起的那件事，告诉Dean准备工作已经做好，他需要Dean第二天就去找他。  
　　Dean已经把自己知道的关于杀手的一切都告诉了Cliff。他做这些的目的就是为了让Cliff他们能更好地保护Sam，而他自己则正好脱身去Lucifer那边。  
　　“很抱歉，我不能过去。”Dean知道自己应该说什么，所以当他听到自己在说什么时，也吃了一惊。  
　　“因为Sam的事？时间可真不巧。”  
　　Dean猛然握紧手里的手机。  
　　“不管怎么说，他才是我的老板。抱歉。”Dean说着结束了通话。  
　　公交慢得出奇，街道两旁的建筑顺次从车窗前掠过。天空还很明亮，时间还早，Dean一边懊丧自己刚刚为什么要一口拒绝Lucifer，一边后悔自己似乎出来得太早。但他现在完全无法独自待在那幢房子里。之前检查房间的时候，还有些东西勉强能转移他的注意力，而跟Cliff打完电话之后，他简直一刻都待不下去，好像房子里充满昨晚的残景，只要他抬起头，它们就会像海市蜃楼般浮现在墙壁之前，缓慢地重复着Sam遇害的经过。  
　　Dean觉得自己真是不可理喻。  
　　他的目的地是一幢公寓楼，到达的时候还太早，于是他在附近的街道转了几圈，找了个街心公园坐了一会儿，呆呆看着一群人喂着鸽子。直到后来有个抱着猫的人坐到他身边，对猫过敏的他这才立刻起身离开。  
　　计算着时间差不多了，Dean戴上帽子和手套进入大楼。这里已经有些年头了，连监控摄像头都没有安装。Dean乘坐电梯顺利上楼，出了电梯走到一扇门前按响门铃，过了好一阵也没人来应，于是他又按了两遍。  
　　里面没人。  
　　稍稍松了一口气的Dean从口袋里掏出一根小铁丝插进门锁里，撬开大门之后他立刻侧身进屋，顺手将门关好。  
　　这是一个单身警察的家，Dean知道警察的办公室号码，警察知道Justin的电话号码。  
　　一开始是Dean将警察的办公室号码告诉Justin的，但实际上，他和警察从未见过面，那个号码也是另一个人给他的。  
　　要查到家庭住址很容易，因为Justin一定会调查自己在警察局的线人底细。  
　　而Dean，就是通过Justin知道的。  
　　警察回到家，将钥匙插入锁孔时，发现门锁已经坏了。惊觉不对，他猛地踢开门，急匆匆跑向自己的房间，想看看有没有东西失窃。当他刚进入房间，躲在门后的Dean突然捏住他的脖子抓着他后脑的头发转身将他压到墙上。  
　　“你是谁！”被压在墙上的警察反手想抓住Dean，Dean却朝他的小腿狠狠踢了一脚。警察痛得大叫，Dean更加用力地按住他的头，任由他的手在自己的帽衫上乱抓。  
　　“你最近刚死了一个不算线人的线人，我知道你在他那边还认识其他人。我问你，他们是不是准备给死了的那个家伙报仇？”Dean压低声音冷酷地质问。  
　　“我不知道……”警察还在挣扎反抗。  
　　Dean又踢了他一脚。  
　　揪着他的头发将他的脸狠狠按到墙上，Dean压住他，伸手掐住他的脖子再次质问道：“我知道你们这种人之间的协定，再问一遍，你知不知道他们要报仇这件事？”  
　　“我不……”  
　　Dean抓着警察的头发将他的头拉离墙壁，接着又将它狠狠砸向墙壁。警察一直不肯说，Dean也一直不松手，只是凶狠地压着他的头不停撞向墙壁。这让他想起监狱，想起监狱里的那些人。他原以为自己永不会与他们为伍，不会跟他们一样，现在他却为了另一个早该进监狱的恶棍潜入一个警察家里，用他最讨厌的手段对付这个警察，等待他说出自己知道的一切。  
　　“是Dan Black！”不堪剧痛的警察最终吼出一个名字，要到答案的Dean终于停手。  
　　Dan Black是Justin的老大。  
　　“他直接告诉你的？你在跟我开玩笑？”Dean语气森冷，他的气息吐在警察耳边，如同冰原上吞进无数血与寒气的头狼。  
　　“是我的‘合作人’……”  
　　Dean知道，与警察暗中有来往的黑帮分子会告诉“合作”的警察他们最近的一些行动，警察从中斡旋想方设法阻止警方介入——无论是走私也好，寻仇也好，只要警方不干预，这些警察都会从中获得一笔不小的收入。  
　　“谢谢，刚刚是我太心急，真抱歉……”Dean低声说着，一个手刀打晕了警察。  
　　他知道这个警察不会告诉别人他今天到底遇上什么事，除非他想直接进监狱。  
　　Dan Black现在不在这座城市。周二——也就是Dean杀死Justin那天，Dan Black正好去了西部。  
　　或许在得到Sam Azazel的死讯之前，他是不会回来了。  
　　那就别回来了。  
　　Dean走出地铁站，拉下头上的帽子，将手套脱下塞进口袋里，顺着街道快步走向医院。  
　　医院早已过了探视时间，医生和护士也相继下班，但因为Sam身份特殊，谁也不敢阻止他的那些保镖将病房围得跟城堡一样。Dean上楼的时候迎面正好下来一个下班的护士，她看到Dean的脸颊，不由停下来对他说道：“先生，你脸上的伤需要擦药。”  
　　“谢谢，它很快就会好。”Dean报之以微笑。  
　　来到病房时，Cliff还带人守在病房门口。见Dean来了，他脸色不善地投去鄙夷一瞥，甚至都不屑问Dean为什么一整天都没来医院。白天Sam醒来的时候似乎还在找Dean，Cliff告诉他Dean回去了，Sam没说话，很快又睡着了。  
　　“他醒了？”Dean朝病房里抬了抬下巴。  
　　“睡着了。”Cliff语气生硬。Dean嗯了一声，伸手推开病房的门。病房里立刻就有枪栓被拉开的声音，Dean举起手，小心翼翼走进病房，小声说着是我。  
　　病房里的几个人放下枪，却跟Cliff一样，没有给Dean任何好脸色。  
　　“我一个人守病房，你们去休息一下吧。”Dean说着走到窗边，伸手掀起百叶窗帘往外面看了一眼。整栋大楼一共有9层，这里是4楼，窗户旁边没有落水管，周围也没有任何可以借力攀爬的地方。  
　　守了一天，病房里的几个保镖确实很累，他们抹了一把脸，走出病房。  
　　病房里没有开灯，当他们将门带上时，就只有一丝青白的光线从门缝里射进门里。那道光斜斜照过Sam的身体，像是将他整个人劈开成两半。Dean站在病床旁边，凝视着Sam深陷黑暗中的脸，低声说道：“就当是你欠我一个人情……这笔人情债会很难还。”  
　　Dean想说别恨他，可他想了想，发现自己根本没必要、也没立场说这句话。  
　　他不会在乎这些。  
　　因为他早已知道自己最终的归宿。  
　　  
　　Dean在病房里守了一夜。整个夜晚，走廊上都非常安静，保镖们也都一动不动地守在门口，并没有像在别墅里那样四处走动巡视。天亮之后，走廊里渐渐传来人声，两天两夜没睡的Dean疲惫地揉了揉眼睛，打开门，门外的Cliff的正要进来，两个人直接撞了个满怀。  
　　“见鬼！”Cliff坏脾气地低声骂了一句，伸手把自己怀里的咖啡、汉堡和口香糖塞进Dean怀里，“马上会有人来接替你，我这边先带几个人回去，他们也差不多一整天没休息过了。”  
　　Dean拆了口香糖塞进嘴里，没说话只是点头。口腔侧壁被磕破的地方溃疡了，碰一碰就痛，但他还是勉强嚼了几下口香糖，然后吐进垃圾桶里，打开热咖啡就往嘴里灌。这期间，护士来为Sam检查了体温、血压和脉搏，Dean不懂这些，但既然护士没说什么，那Sam大概也就没什么事了。  
　　接替Cliff他们几个的人来了，看见Dean在病房里，只是哼了一声，没有跟他打招呼。Dean匆匆吃掉汉堡，正打算去趟厕所，就听见床那边传来一点点动静。  
　　他回头，是Sam醒了。  
　　“要我抱你去厕所吗？”Dean走到床边，低头看着Sam依旧苍白的脸，笑着低声问道。  
　　Sam掀起眼皮看了Dean一眼。  
　　“你的脸是怎么回事？”年轻人皱起眉头，“我提醒过你，千万别弄伤自己的脸。”  
　　“我下楼的时候摔了一跤。”Dean的手指擦过自己微微肿起的脸颊，眼神突然就阴沉下来，“是Dan Black。”  
　　Sam立刻就领会到Dean在说什么，但他没有给Dean任何指示，只是闭上眼睛，声音低哑地说道：“我给你假期，你就真跑得不见踪影。”  
　　听出Sam话中责备的意思，不知为何，Dean居然感到一丝心虚与愧疚。他明明很清楚Sam不过只是一块方便好利用的踏脚石，却还是跟昨晚一样，忍不住为Sam的受伤自责。  
　　人们用杯子喝酒，倘若不小心打碎了杯子，碎了便碎了，总会有一只新的杯子等在那里——它们的作用就是那些，它们的价值就只有如此而已。失手的时候觉得懊丧，并不是为了杯子，而是在懊恼自己的不慎让自己出丑。  
　　Sam应该只是一只杯子。  
　　充其量，他是一只有些特别的杯子，如果摔碎了，Dean就要再花许多时间去找另一只来代替他。  
　　再重新用上一年、甚至更长的时间让这只杯子信任自己。  
　　“我会为你报仇。”Dean低声呢喃。  
　　Sam闻言笑着睁开眼睛。  
　　Dean很少见Sam这么笑过。  
　　Sam是个很年轻的人，比Dean还小4岁，眼神却很老成深沉，多半时候他都是不笑的，笑起来也很疏远淡漠。比起其他人，Dean算是见过Sam的不少笑容，他们在床上时Sam很爱笑，他会笑着欣赏Dean为他打开自己的样子，笑着命令他，控制他，看他失控哭泣。  
　　Dean并不喜欢Sam的笑。  
　　就像他同样不喜欢自己在镜子前面努力练习装出随性无谓时的笑容。  
　　只是这个笑容有些不太一样。  
　　Dean终于读懂了那些他曾经不屑一顾的修辞——仿若冰雪融化。  
　　有凉凉的暖意流过心脏，像春天里融化的雪水。  
　　这才像是一个二十五六岁的年轻人该有的笑容。  
　　对Dean来说，那应是放在高高的柜子里小心锁起来的奢侈品。  
　　也是他从未得到过的东西。  
　　“嘿。”Sam看着Dean，招呼了一声。Dean从自己的思绪中回过神，略带困惑地弯下腰，以为Sam会有什么指示，然而Sam只是突然伸出手握住Dean的后脑，让他的嘴唇压在了自己的嘴唇上。  
　　Sam的舌头扫过Dean口中磕破的地方，Dean痛得轻轻一抖，Sam却牢牢抓着他让他躲避不开。半掩的门外不时有人经过，那些保镖们也尽职地守在门口，只要他们当中有人转个身就能看到Sam和Dean正在做的事。  
　　Dean猜Sam并不介意被人看到这些。  
　　Dean自己也不应该介意，他所有的一切都是表演，穿在皮囊之外的这个虚假的人格不会感觉受伤，也不会被打倒。然而现在的Dean却有些惴惴，他突然担心有人会看到现在的他。  
　　“你现在还没有立场说‘为我报仇’这句话。”Sam轻轻咬着Dean的嘴唇，手指温柔地摩挲着他的短发，却吐下残忍的句子。Dean突然如梦方醒，这才意识到自己刚才的那句话到底有多么不对劲。  
　　他不是Sam的家人，也不是Sam的朋友，他们并没有亲密——平等到“为你”这层关系。  
　　他将Sam视作一只难得的杯子。  
　　而在Sam眼里，他只不过是餐桌上的一张纸巾，用完了就会被丢弃。  
　　原本应该是这样。  
　　干干净净，清清楚楚。  
　　仿佛觉察到Dean的僵硬，Sam再次仰起脸吻了他。  
　　“嘴里的伤怎么回事？也是下楼摔的？”Sam扶着Dean后脑的手移动到Dean的后颈，手指轻轻抚摸着他温暖干燥的皮肤。他痛恨别人的欺骗，可Dean还是骗了他。他意犹未尽地舔着Dean的嘴唇，暗自想着到底该用什么办法惩罚他，让他彻底明白什么事能做什么事千万别去做。  
　　现在的姿势有些难受，Dean微微挣扎了一下，Sam难得体贴地松开手，让Dean直起身体站好。Dean也知道自己拙劣的谎言被戳穿，但还是嘴硬地“嗯”了一声，努力让Sam相信这真是他自己不小心摔的。  
　　Dean努力的表演让Sam再次笑了出来。  
　　这笑里嘲弄的意味很明显，如同一个国王看着自己的侏儒弄臣绞尽脑汁卖弄本事，却屡屡搞砸，侏儒出丑不会惹得国王不高兴，因为弄臣的作用就在于此——他们逗趣，惹人发笑，让所有人都能从他们的愚蠢里看到自己的高明。  
　　“你要维护谁？Cliff？Tom？Roy？还是他们所有人？”Sam躺在床上一个个数起保镖的名字，“我早晚会知道。到时，我会把你脱光了绑起来，给你套上阴茎环，往你的屁股里塞上两个跳蛋，让他们看着你表演。到时你可以撒很多谎，你大可以告诉他们你不喜欢这样，也不会被人操到哭着射出来。”  
　　Sam的话让Dean艰难地吞咽了一下。他知道Sam言出必行，撂下的狠话，向来都是不打折扣地贯彻到底。倘若是那个虚假的人格便不会害怕，可现在站在Sam面前的却是Dean，实实在在的Dean，他不知何时脱下了伪装，缓缓张大眼睛紧张地看着Sam。  
　　“所以现在你打算告诉我了吗？是谁？”Sam张开他邪恶的嘴唇，低沉缓慢地逼问，“这只是一件小事而已，Dean。”  
　　Dean张了张嘴，发出一个毫无意义的单音。  
　　“告诉我，Dean。”  
　　Dean看向Sam，喉结颤抖着说出那些名字。  
　　他撒谎并不是在维护那些人，只是想尽可能避免麻烦。但Sam永远都是最大的麻烦。  
　　“他们为什么要这做？”  
　　Dean开始回忆昨晚。  
　　他去了酒吧，和一个漂亮小妞儿开了房。他已经不记得了对方的名字，却记得她好听的声音。而在他们做爱的同时，Sam却遭到枪击，被送进医院。  
　　那种内疚与自责又来了，如同灌进鼻腔的水，让Dean感觉呼吸困难。  
　　“Dean？”  
　　Sam的声音就像恶魔。  
　　Dean想离开这里。  
　　“因为你被枪击的时候我在跟别人上床。”  
　　汗水从额头滑下，耳朵里出现尖锐的鸣响，压抑的痛苦让Dean忍不住喘息出声。他不该这么自责，不用这么自责，他不需要为了一个杯子逼迫自己，他……  
　　“Dean。”Sam再次招呼道。Dean缓慢弯下腰，Sam伸手抓着他的衣服将他拉近自己，再次吻了他……  
　　接替Dean的人很快也到了。Sam看得出Dean有些恍惚，但他没有戳穿，只是看着保镖们尽职地检查着他的病房，看他们虎视眈眈地盯着进出这里的每一个护士和护工。  
　　“你不回去？”Sam扫了一眼Dean的脸，他眼青明显，下巴上的胡楂也乱七八糟，熬了两天，样子别提多狼狈。  
　　Dean摇头。  
　　“杀手一定会再来。”Dean看了一眼窗外，刚刚护工进来收起了窗帘，现在有阳光照进病房里。干燥温暖的光线让病房里明亮不少，连带让人的心情也少了几分阴郁，多了一丝明丽的安稳，“昨天一整天都没出现，他拿了钱却没能完成雇主交代的任务，Black也不会放过他。”  
　　Sam闻言，不再说什么。他没赶Dean走，只是躺在床上闭上眼睛。  
　　他依旧感到疲累，麻药醒了之后伤口一直在痛。枪就放在枕头下面，曾经伸手就能够到，现在却会因此牵动伤口。他有些痛恨虚弱的自己，失去力量是一件很危险的事，所以现在每个人都是他的敌人。而他，还要依靠这些“敌人”来保护自己。  
　　烦躁感笼在心头，Sam皱了皱眉，又睁开眼睛。  
　　Dean还笔直地站在床边。他看上去也很疲倦，眼皮因为熬夜的缘故而微微发红，曾经好看的绿眼睛此刻也有些暗淡，仿佛蒙上了一层薄雾。见Sam醒了，Dean露出不解的表情，微微弯下腰以眼神询问Sam还有什么需要。  
　　“Lucifer联系过你吗？”  
　　原来是这件事。  
　　Dean也很后悔，他竟然回绝了Lucifer。要是Lucifer换个时间给他打电话，他大概就会按照约定立刻赶去他那里。可惜是在那个时候，在他满身戾气一心只想着Sam的时候，打来那个不合时宜的电话。  
　　Dean感到懊丧。  
　　或许他该再给Lucifer打个电话，解释一下，告诉Lucifer他现在随时都能过去，Sam这边人手已经足够，走开他一个人不会出什么大纰漏。  
　　Dean迫切地需要这个机会。  
　　从Sam到Lucifer，再从Lucifer到Azazel。  
　　Dean不知道Azazel下一次亲自干预会是什么时候，有人苦苦找了十年都没能抓住他的把柄，Dean担心失去了这次机会，就再也没有下一次了。  
　　“我拒绝了。”  
　　这两天他实在做了太多让自己感到后悔的事。  
　　这个时候Dean明明应该再撒个谎，顺着Sam的话说下去，告诉他没错，马上就要去Lucifer那边，再虚伪地安慰他说没关系，很快就会回来。  
　　Dean知道自己应该怎么做，然而他现在做的每一件事都与他深知的“应该”相去甚远。  
　　一定是哪里出问题了。  
　　Sam果然露出一丝讶异的表情，但很快他便平静下来，一言不发地闭上眼睛。  
　　他没有问Dean为什么。  
　　现在任何原因和理由都是多余的。  
　　他不想知道那么多，重要的是结果，而他很满意现在的结果。  
　　Sam很快便睡着，呼吸安静平稳，Dean静静地站在床边，低头凝视着他。Dean察觉到一丝危险的气息正在向自己逼近，那来自于Sam身上。这几天的事发生得太突然，速度太快，令他几乎失去思考能力。  
　　而这一切，都是因为Sam。  
　　Dean突然感到恐惧，他觉得自己应该早些抽身，假如Sam这边无法再往Azazel那边接近一步，他应该趁早换一个角度，换一个人接近，比如Lucifer，比如Meg。  
　　Meg是个不错的选择。  
　　虽然她从不过问她爸的那些生意，Azazel也从没让她接触过那些。但比起其他人，Meg无疑是Azazel最亲近的人。  
　　想到Azazel与Meg的父女关系，一丝恨意从Dean心头滑过——他想起自己的父亲，想起Bobby，想起曾经父亲抱着弟弟的样子，想起Bobby让Jo坐在肩膀上的样子。他猛然握紧拳头，花费了好大的力气才抑制住身体的颤抖。闭上眼睛深吸了一口气，Dean离开病房走向走廊尽头的洗手间。  
　　半路上，一个护工推着车差点撞到他，戴着口罩的护工含混地说了一句抱歉。Dean不在意地摇了摇头，只觉得有一丝怪异，但又想不出所以然，便转身走进洗手间。他打开水龙头用冷水洗了一把脸，眼皮还是有些发红，眨眼睛的时候会痛。Dean抹了一把脸上的水，突然想到刚刚那个护工。  
　　身高和身材跟他差不多，黑人，Dean记得刚刚还随意看了一眼那个人的脚。  
　　他猛地吸了一口气，连水龙头都没来得及关上便立刻冲出洗手间，朝着Sam的病房跑去。  
　　他看见那个护工推着车进了Sam的病房。  
　　“拦住那家伙！别让他进去！”Dean一边奔跑在走廊大喊，周围的人都被他吓了一跳。有医生过来想告诉他医院里禁止喧哗，却被他伸手推开，差点撞到墙上。  
　　病房里响起枪声。  
　　走廊上的所有人都愣了一下，不由自主地朝着传来枪声的方向看去。  
　　门口的保镖们冲进病房。  
　　又有枪声响起。  
　　周围开始出现尖叫声，不停有人本能地朝着楼梯的方向跑去。Dean不断伸手将挡在自己跟前的人向两边拨开，他拔出枪冲进病房，看见一个保镖倒在Sam床边，Sam捂着腹部从床上坐起来，其他保镖将那个持枪的“护工”逼到窗边团团围住。  
　　扫了一眼Sam，见他身上没有血迹，Dean大步走过去挡在他身前，举枪对准那个黑人。  
　　“是你？好久不见，Dean Winchester。”还戴着医用口罩的杀手突然开口说话，他看向Dean，在大家为他这句话怔忡的一瞬，他眼疾手快地反手推开窗户向后倒去。  
　　保镖中有人本能地发出惊呼声，Dean动作迅速地一个箭步跨到窗边探出头，看见那个黑人仰面躺在一辆装满垃圾的垃圾车上，抬起手跟他打了个招呼，Dean想也不想地将枪伸出窗外朝着楼下连开五枪。有一颗子弹打到车头弹起来正好擦过杀手的脸，他一手扯下脸上的口罩，咧开嘴冲Dean笑了笑，接着就被车带出了医院。  
　　他得到Sam入院的消息之后，一定仔细地在这周围踩过点。  
　　“叫医生来把受伤的人抬出去。”Dean收了枪，一边下达命令，一边退到Sam床边，再次确认Sam没有受伤。  
　　“我会杀了他。”  
　　“你认识他？”  
　　两个人同时开口，Sam盯着Dean阴鸷的眼睛，慢条斯理说道：“别杀他，他不错，我可以出更高的价格让他反过来为我做事。”  
　　Dean吐出粗重的喘息，像是没听见Sam的话，依旧低喃着“我会杀了他”。Sam突然低沉地叫了一声Dean的名字，Dean这才回过神，瞪大眼睛看向Sam。  
　　“你们认识？”  
　　Dean沉默了一会儿。  
　　“在一个监狱里呆过。没想到他这么快就出狱了。”Dean说着，又扭头看了一眼窗外，仿佛不甘心就这么让他逃掉。  
　　“你们很熟？他叫什么名字？”Sam仿佛对那个黑人来了兴趣，居然不顾伤口的疼痛，一直追问。  
　　“Gordon。”Dean飞快地说出黑人的名字，过了一会儿这才补充道，“我们不熟。以前呆过一个监狱，总归见过。”  
　　看Dean的反应，Sam可不认为他跟那个叫做Gordon的黑人不怎么熟。他沉默地看着医生和护士进出，受伤的保镖被抬走，其他人再次守在门外。  
　　“你先回去吧。Gordon暂时不会过来了。”Sam说着又要躺回去，Dean连忙过去伸手轻轻扶住他，小心帮他躺下。  
　　“等晚上那批人来了我再走。”Dean很少这么固执不听话，Sam看了他一眼，破天荒没有因为他的不听命令而生气。Dean为Sam拉好被子，手指不经意擦过他的脸。  
　　Dean的手指很凉。  
　　“随你吧，医院里很无聊。”  
　　“我知道。”Dean嘟囔着，“好歹还有漂亮护士可以看。”他说着，再次将脸转向窗户那边。  
　　傍晚交班之后，Dean独自回到别墅。白天Sam已经让人放出消息，要用高出原价3倍的价格让Gordon反过来为他卖命，Dean想告诉Sam虽然Gordon这个人很讨人厌，但他是那种绝不会为了钱就倒戈的类型。但想想Sam不会听劝，他也就没有对话，只是在走前反复嘱咐接替他的保镖一定要提高警惕。天已经黑了，太阳穴一阵阵抽搐着发痛，他一边上楼一边脱衣服，等进了房间，他把挂在手上的衣服随手扔在地上，扑上床就睡着了。  
　　今夜很安静，大概是因为Sam不在这里的缘故。一向浅眠的Dean也难得地很少醒来，他伏在床上脸埋进枕头，打着小小的呼噜。  
　　但那些梦还是缠着他。  
　　火与尸体，冰冷的墓碑，还有枪声，空气里的硫磺味。  
　　它们从不肯放过他。每当夜幕降临，它们就会悄悄滑进床单里，伸出尖锐的爪子抓住他，将他牢牢钉在床上，让他动弹不得。它们在他背后钉上巨大而沉重的十字架，捆住他的手脚，让他无法摆脱掉十字架，让他永远背负着它龃龉前行。  
　　梦里，父亲在责怪他，Bobby站在父亲身边，鼓起他胖胖的脸，也是一副生气的样子。他们站在他面前，质问他，为什么要放过Azazel。  
　　父亲指着自己还在流血的胸口说：“你看，这是他开的枪，”他说着，又指向身后那幢烧着的房子，“那把火是他放的。”火焰从街对面的房子里延伸过来，烧着了父亲的手指，接着迅速吞没了他的整个人。  
　　父亲变成焦黑的父亲。  
　　Dean大喊着，他想要去找水，想要扑灭父亲身上的火焰，Bobby就站在一旁，瞪着眼睛看着这一切发生，却无动于衷。  
　　“求你，求你……帮帮我……”Dean伸手抓住Bobby的胳膊，焦急地恳求。Bobby嘟囔着，指着自己脑袋上的枪眼说道：“你看，你得为我的死负责。所以，你为什么要放过这个机会？让Azazel就这么烧死你爸？害死他的人可不是我，是你。”  
　　Bobby说着，身体也开始燃烧起来。  
　　Dean挣扎着从噩梦中醒来，他叫着“不”，猛然睁开眼睛，漆黑的房间里安静得令人心悸。耳边只有自己粗重的呼吸与过快的心跳声，太阳穴依旧针刺般疼痛不已，他发出抽泣般的呼吸声，在黑暗中安静地待了两秒钟，这才缓缓翻了个身，仰面躺在床上。  
　　Dean不知道自己为什么会拒绝Lucifer。  
　　父亲的脸，Bobby的脸，还有Ellen和Jo，他们一直在他脑海中盘旋不去，梦中父亲严苛的表情，还有Jo憎恨的眼神，他全都记得。梦境和现实重合，他已无处可逃。  
　　小时候做了噩梦，惊醒的Dean会下意识抱紧怀中的弟弟。弟弟小小软软的身体缩在他怀里，有时还会在梦里口齿不清地叫着他的名字。小小的Dean会在心里叫着妈妈，然后低头亲吻弟弟的头顶，抚摸着他的背，很小声很小声地叫一声“Sammy”，再次闭上眼睛。  
　　关于弟弟的回忆并不多。可是Dean记得，自己小时候是怕黑的，他曾经害怕一个人睡在漆黑的房间里，他不知道黑洞洞的衣柜里以及床底下藏着什么可怕的怪物。但自从母亲死后，他每天都会抱着弟弟入睡，他告诉自己，要好好保护弟弟，所以不能害怕，不能害怕，他会为了弟弟打退藏在黑暗里的那些怪物。每个夜晚，当弟弟在他怀中睡着，他都会觉得安心，黑暗不再可怕，怀中弟弟，温暖得如同一盏可爱的小灯。  
　　父亲死了，Dean的那盏小灯也离开了他。  
　　Dean曾自责过很多年，如果那天他没有独自出去玩，如果那天是他和爸爸还有弟弟一起待在家里，最后是不是就可能不会变成现在这样？  
　　他知道自己可笑，那时他不过是个五岁的小孩，即便留下也无法改变什么。他最不能释怀的只是，最后他被那个消防员抱起，紧接着父亲的尸体就被抬了出来。就好像父亲和他们兄弟应该经历一场战役，最后他们都该一起牺牲，但他却当了逃兵。  
　　他成了独活的那一个。  
　　并不是父亲和弟弟丢下他，而是他丢下了父亲和弟弟。  
　　他不能原谅自己。  
　　后来Bobby收养了他，他很感激Bobby，也向往自己有一天可能成为和父亲、和Bobby一样的警察——他会找到当年谋杀父亲的凶手，亲手为父亲报仇，他也会找到弟弟，告诉弟弟这么多年他一直没有放弃寻找。  
　　高中毕业之后，他悄悄报了警校，Bobby之后，还跟他大吵了一架。Dean不知道Bobby为什么会这么生气，他感到委屈，Jo安慰她说，因为爸爸不想让他从事那么危险的工作。  
　　Dean没有听Bobby的话。他顺利进入警校，每一门课程成绩都很优秀，尤其是自由搏击和射击。刚入学一年，他就获得了校射击比赛的冠军。他为自己的未来做了一个详细的规划，他会成为一个警察——他不希望再有人像他一样，成为逃兵，成为抛下家人独自活下来的那个。  
　　课业很顺利，Dean也偷偷利用学校的资源调查当年谋杀父亲的凶手的线索。这是一桩悬案，至今未能侦破。Dean背着Bobby，在课余时间里也偷偷出去调查。线索很少很少，找不出头绪令他很痛苦。有时他甚至怀疑，是不是这辈子就再也找不到那个杀人凶手，是不是这一生再也无法为父亲报仇。  
　　这些梦魇般纠缠着他，越是得不到结果就越心焦越痛苦。推动他前进的好像也不再是什么正义，憎恨的野兽亮出锋利的爪牙，在他心中嘶吼咆哮，恶魔般在他耳边耳语。  
　　复仇。  
　　复仇。  
　　让凶手为他所做的一切付出惨痛的代价。  
　　Dean被这个声音吞没。  
　　上天并没有辜负他的辛苦调查，不断奔走还是得到了一些零碎的线索。然而当他将这些线索拼凑到一起时，却发现所有的证据最终都指向了同一个人——Bobby。  
　　Dean不相信。  
　　他推翻了自己的所有推理，认为一定是有哪里出错了，一定是线索还不够，所以才出现了偏差。他更加努力地调查，希望能得到更多更多线索，能拿到更多证据，他不相信Bobby会是谋杀他父亲的凶手。  
　　但线索越来越多，Bobby的嫌疑越来越大。当Dean从一卷老旧的街头监控的录像带中看到Bobby点燃了他家的房子时，他终于不再怀疑——那天第一个到达现场的也是Bobby，消防队员离开之后第一个进入房子的也是他。  
　　这些细节Dean都记得。  
　　Bobby还安慰过他。  
　　对他说——  
　　“别害怕，孩子，我在这里。”  
　　梦魇，野兽，还有恶魔，它们又来了。  
　　它们张开巨大的翅膀，围着他，一字一字嘱咐他。  
　　复仇。  
　　复仇。  
　　让他付出代价。  
　　Dean从学校偷了一把枪。  
　　枪里只有一发子弹。他想，假如他杀不了Bobby，就让Bobby杀了他。  
　　他现在已经算不清到底是Bobby欠了他，还是他欠了Bobby。  
　　Dean从学校偷溜出去，直接去了Bobby所在警察局。当他走进办公室时，端着热咖啡的Rufus从他面前经过，还假装各种惊讶地说着“诶嘿小家伙都长这么大了”。Dean认识他，很小的时候他也见过Rufus几面，他还记得这个黑人大叔抱过刚出生没几个月的Sam。  
　　现在，所有的回忆、所有温情都变成讽刺。  
　　Bobby就坐在他的桌子后面，吃着甜甜圈，喝着咖啡，手边放着一大叠报纸。  
　　Dean朝他走过去。  
　　身穿制服的警察从他身边走来走去。  
　　Bobby看到他了。  
　　他放下手里的报纸，嘟囔着“你怎么来了”，站了起来。  
　　Dean拿出手枪，对准Bobby的眉心开了一枪。  
　　枪响惊动了整个警察局。事情发生得太突然，跟Bobby一个办公室的警员都惊呆了，他们谁也没想到居然会有人胆大到在白天里若无其事地走进警察局开枪行凶——而且这个人还是Bobby的养子。  
　　“快叫救护车！”有人回过神，大声叫道。  
　　“压住他！别让那家伙跑了！”  
　　警察扑向Dean。  
　　Dean扔掉手中的手枪，被人按倒在地，脸颊被按到地板上，擦破了颧骨上的皮肤。  
　　他没想过逃走。  
　　Bobby杀了父亲，于是他来杀了Bobby。  
　　他杀了Bobby，所以也活该被逮捕，被送上法庭。  
　　这个世界很公平。  
　　谁也逃不掉。  
　　青年笑起来，眨了眨眼睛，有眼泪从眼眶里落下。  
　　他复仇了，却一点都不快乐。  
　　他还活着，却已经被Bobby杀死了两次。  
　　  
　　伤口传来的疼痛令人难以入眠。Sam躺在病床上，空气里全是刺鼻的来苏水气味。  
　　今天Dean说起他拒绝了Lucifer时，Sam的确感到惊讶。不管如何伪装，Sam依旧能从Dean身上感受到他那种迫切想接近Lucifer的决心。Sam一直知道Dean不会只是个普通混混那么简单，他身手异常好，枪法准，甚至还具有反刑侦能力，这不会是个一般的混混——不不，即便是个普通杀手也绝对比不上他。  
　　Sam一直很好奇Dean的过去。  
　　自从上次在家庭聚会上Dean迫不及待答应了Lucifer，Sam就暗自派人去调查Dean的过去。  
　　他不相信从Dean嘴里说出的那些。  
　　像Dean这样狡猾又有忍耐力的人，怎么可能光是凭着床上情趣般的高潮控制就乖乖说出一切？  
　　但调查结果有点不尽人意。  
　　Sam得到的情报与那晚Dean在床上所说的相去无几，无非就是他幼年丧失双亲，后来被父亲的同事收养，最终却因为杀死了养父入狱。  
　　显而易见的，Dean是个非常重视感情的人。不管他怎么伪装，怎么隐藏，这一点Sam看得一清二楚。实际上，Dean就是个很好收买的人，并不需要威逼利诱，只要让他自责，让他心怀愧疚，他就会妥协屈膝。  
　　所以Sam非常在意Dean杀死养父的原因。  
　　“Jason，”黑暗里，Sam叫了一声保镖的名字，守在床边的男人立刻站直身体，走到Sam床边，“我让你调查Dean他弟弟的事，你找到人了吗？”  
　　Jason低沉地回应了一句还没有。  
　　答案还在意料之中，所以Sam也没有特别失望。他寻找Dean的弟弟并不是为了威胁或者控制Dean——他明白，这招用在Dean身上没有效果，很可能还会起反作用。他也不是出于好奇，就径自，其实就连他自己也说不清楚，为什么要把大量人力浪费在这件跟他毫无关系的事情上。  
　　他的规矩一向很简单，有用的留下，有害的干掉。但对他有二心的人，他向来不怎么热衷，就算对方再怎么能干，他也能眼睛都不眨地干掉对方。  
　　Dean是个各方面都非常讨喜的人。他能干——各种意义上的能干——聪明，听话，并且从不多嘴，而在床上，他更是能满足Sam的一切要求。不管是从手下的角度，还是从床伴的角度，他都完美得无可挑剔。  
　　但这些都无法构成让Sam不顾一切就想把他留下的充分条件。  
　　Sam觉得这是个难以寻觅答案的谜题。  
　　——他对Dean的执着几乎快要超出自己的掌控。  
　　Sam向来厌恶没有自控能力的人。  
　　他曾被Azazel和Lucifer调侃说是个控制狂，虽然他们多多少少都带着几分嘲笑讽刺的心态，但他从不否认这一点。  
　　连自己都掌控不好的人，怎么可能把控好其他的人和事？  
　　“那么，他杀死养父的原因呢？上次你给出的结果我很不满，如果这次还是那个答案，那就不用废话了。”  
　　Jason沉默了一会儿，像是在重组他获得那些信息。  
　　“他的养父谋杀了他的亲生父亲。”  
　　躺在床上的Sam惊讶地瞪大眼睛。这显然与Dean之前说过的原因不一样，那一次在床上，无法射精的Dean一边央求他，一边哭着断续地告诉他说是因为他们发生了争执，情绪激动之下他开枪射杀了养父Bobby。  
　　“你确定是因为这个？”Sam追问。但他心里早就有了结论，他知道Dean骗了他。  
　　并不是他不信任Dean。  
　　而是Dean不信任他。  
　　“有当年的庭审记录，当时的书记官叫Robin Willing，现在开了一家书店。”  
　　Jason言辞凿凿，不像是信口开河。  
　　而对Dean骗了他这件事，Sam居然没有感到愤怒。或许是早有预感，潜意识里已经默认了Dean在撒谎，所以现在才会格外平静。  
　　“你继续去找Dean的弟弟，有什么线索都要马上告诉我。如果找到可能的对象，马上把那个人的资料给我。还有，关于Dean过去的所有经历，只要你有任何发现，都必须告诉我。”  
　　Jason点头，他明白Sam必须将所有事都掌握在手的行事风格。有关任何当事人的资料他也不会多看一眼，直接统统交给Sam，让Sam去斟酌。他知道，这样一旦出现了什么问题，Sam也不会怪到他头上，他跟着Sam已有好几年，很清楚Sam的脾气，知道怎么做才最保险。  
　　他当然也很奇怪为什么Sam要去调查Dean，假如觉得Dean有二心，或者怀揣什么阴谋，直接干掉他就好了，根本不必像现在这么大费周章。但老板毕竟是老板，Jason深知拿了钱就要闭嘴的道理，老板想怎么做都是老板自己的事，他拿钱办事，不出纰漏就会很安全。  
　　Sam也知道Jason是个值得信任并且十分省心的手下，他看人的眼光一向不错，只是不知道怎么突然就看中了Dean。他明明那么狡猾，隐藏得那么深。Sam闭上眼睛，想起Dean环住他身体的双手，假如自己真的只是被这么小的一件事收买，那岂不是个笑话？  
　　只是现在，他是真的非常想念那双手，想念从Dean那张嘴里说出的“Sammy”这个词。  
　　那真是个……又温暖又色情的称谓。  
　　黑暗中，Sam露出一丝阴沉却满足的微笑。  
　　狡猾的野兽，生着利爪，长着毒牙，总有一天也会被人剪断指甲拔掉牙齿，关在笼子里，驯养成温顺的宠物。  
　　而Dean，Sam会欣赏他在床上的张牙舞爪，直到他厌倦。  
　　重复同一件事，太长时间面对同一个人，都会令人厌烦。  
　　完成驯服的过程，所有的阴谋游戏就走到终点。  
　　Sam会尽快控制好自己，目前在他心里，还没人能成为“特殊”。  
　　Dean也不会。  
　　绝对不会。  
　　Sam在心中重申了两遍。  
　　心怀满足，Sam很快入睡，当他醒来时，天已经亮了，Jason离开，守在他床边的是Dean。  
　　“早安。”Dean笑着冲他打了声招呼，虽然已经竭力掩饰，但Sam仍然听出他声音里的沙哑与疲倦。  
　　他看上去还是一副没睡好的样子。  
　　是时，护士走进来，为Sam测量体温与血压。Sam恢复得很好，即便经历了昨天的危险事件，也依旧没有影响到他的心情与康复速度。  
　　“昨晚睡得怎么样？”  
　　“很累，”Dean挑眉，夸张地叹气，“梦里几百个美女在我身边，我简直挑花了眼。不管选谁都会让另外几个百美人伤心，我就这么操心了一整晚。”他说着，还指了指自己眼下的眼青，证明自己所言不虚。  
　　Sam闻言笑起来。  
　　Dean肚子里仿佛藏着千万个谎言，撒谎这种事对他来说恐怕就跟吃饭喝水一样容易，信手拈来。  
　　“我不在的这几天，不知道公司会不会乱套。”Sam低喃，但看他的表情，完全不像在担心的样子。  
　　“我可以抽空去一趟公司替你坐班，看看文件签签字什么的。”Dean一副自信满满的样子，他见Sam似乎要坐起身，便伸手过去扶他起来。大概是动作扯到伤口，Sam的手无意识地挡住胸口，眉头随之皱了一下。  
　　“我怕你会趁我不在把公司卖给别人。”Sam用最夸张的措辞说着玩笑话，语气却有些冰冷，到最后反而像真的在担心Dean会做些什么似的。  
　　Dean也因为Sam的语气愣了一下，他感觉自己的心脏在那一刻停跳了一拍，汗液立刻就渗出额头。但看Sam的表情，又的的确确只是开玩笑的样子。  
　　“与其让你去公司捣乱，或者放着你在梦里操心你那些永远操不到的美女，”Sam的声音蓦地低沉下去，他抬眼看着Dean，放慢语气命令道，“去关好门，拉上窗帘。”  
　　话题转换得实在太快。  
　　Dean露出一个惊愕的表情。他有些不自在地吞咽了一下，支吾着，Sam却打断他的拖延：“关好门，拉上窗帘。”  
　　Dean从来不知道原来Sam还有这种让人不知该作何评价的癖好。  
　　他僵硬地走到门口，关门之前门外的保镖还伸手拦了一下，眼带怀疑地质问他要做什么。Dean回头看了一眼Sam，他想这种事应该让Sam来说比较有说服力，但Sam明显就是一副不想解释的表情。  
　　Dean只好向门口的人比了一个手势。  
　　门外的保镖见到那个手势，表情都起了微妙的变化，他们不再阻拦，合作地伸手为Dean关上了门。  
　　Dean听见门外他们的笑声。  
　　他走过去拉上了走廊一侧窗户的窗帘。  
　　艰难地从窗边移动到Sam身边，看着Sam不像是开玩笑的脸，Dean不自然地吞咽了一下，深吸了一口气，这才缓缓展开他的笑容，微微俯下身体用带着几分不正经的语调说道：“你还有伤，真的不怕招来医生？”  
　　他伸手解开Sam的第一颗纽扣，Sam伸出手搭在他颈后，手指像抚摸宠物般摩挲着他的皮肤，有点痒，他不禁轻轻抖了一下。  
　　“把鞋脱了，上来。”  
　　Dean听话了脱了鞋，爬上Sam的床。他将Sam身上的被子掀到床尾，分开腿跪在Sam的双腿两侧，接着再次伸手过去为Sam解开扣子。  
　　Sam身上还绑着绷带，医生也嘱咐过不能剧烈运动，以免还没长好的伤口再次裂开。现在看来，Sam似乎不担心这个问题，反倒是Dean在操心。Dean的手抚摸着Sam身上的绷带，那些他从未见过的影像再次浮现——枪声与血，众人惊慌的喊叫与脚步声——他感觉脸上的笑容很沉重，嘴角慢慢下沉，最后他只能皱起眉头看向Sam：“嘿，不怕伤口裂开吗？你和我的时间都多得是……”  
　　“你今天的废话格外多？”  
　　听出Sam声音里的几分不耐，Dean立刻闭嘴。他倾身过去，一边吻Sam，一边脱下他身上的衣服，双手抚摸着他裸露在外的皮肤。Sam抱着他的腰，手指钻进他的衣服里抚摸着他光滑的侧腰。皮肤敏感的Dean缩了缩身体，一只手捧着Sam的脸，一只手脱下自己身上的西装，接着单手解开衬衫的扣子。  
　　Sam手臂用力让Dean的身体贴近自己，他拉下Dean的衬衫，那件衣服却因为袖扣没有解开而挂在了Dean的手臂上。Dean着急地伸手想解开，Sam却握着他的手腕将双手反剪到他身后，牢牢将他圈在自己怀中。  
　　Dean还低着头与Sam接吻。  
　　每一次，他都有种自己的灵魂会被Sam吞食殆尽的错觉。  
　　Sam咬着Dean的嘴唇，吻他的下巴，在他的脖子上留下一个个吻痕。他咬着Dean的喉结，就像猛兽咬住猎物柔软脆弱的咽喉，仿佛只要用力，Dean就会被他咬断气管，窒息而亡。  
　　Sam也乐于像这样，征服猎物一样品尝Dean。Dean的身体很完美，过去的疤痕在他白皙的身体上都像时光赠予的纪念品，狰狞，却有种让人施虐欲高涨的美感。所以Sam也会在Dean身上留下各种痕迹，吻痕，咬痕，其他的伤口，他希望它们都能留在Dean身上，成为标记。  
　　Sam一面吻着Dean的肩膀，一面为Dean解开他的袖扣，抽出衬衫的衣袖，在他的手腕处打了一个结实的结。  
　　Dean的双手被自己的衬衫反绑在身后。  
　　“这样才完美。”Sam舔着Dean的锁骨，呢喃着，突然咬住他。  
　　突如其来的痛让Dean不由得吸了一口气，Sam笑起来，吻了一下刚刚他咬住的地方，双手握住Dean的臀用力揉捏。  
　　病房外面不时传来各种脚步声，医生和家属低声交谈的声音，儿童的哭声，而此刻，Dean耳边只有他自己和Sam的呼吸声。他仰着头，挺起胸膛，让Sam的吻能更多地落在自己身上，他配合地扭着身体，摆动着臀，轻轻擦过Sam已经鼓胀的腿间，听他愈渐粗重的喘息声。  
　　Sam解开Dean的皮带，拉下他的裤子，宽大的手掌依旧充满欲望地揉捏着Dean丰满结实的臀，他咬着Dean的乳头吮吸着，刺痛与轻微的瘙痒感让Dean发出难耐地抽气声。一边的乳头被Sam咬得又红又肿，另一边却一直被冷待，Dean呼吸颤抖着，讨好地叫着Sam的名字，用胸口蹭蹭Sam的脸，低喃着请求他也能给予另一边一点抚慰。  
　　Sam喜欢听那些色情下流的句子被Dean说出来。Dean的声音低沉沙哑，总带着刚睡醒一般的懒散，如同一片落在心上的羽毛，轻轻地飘着，轻轻地挠，挠得心里痒痒的，就想扑过来狠狠咬上他一口，听他的痛呼，听他呻吟，看他睫毛抖动的样子。  
　　Sam用一根手指抚摸着Dean的嘴唇，他放开Dean的乳头，看着Dean张开嘴，将他的手指含进嘴里。Dean知道Sam喜欢什么，他微微张开嘴，伸出舌头，舌尖舔过Sam的指尖，然后慢慢卷住他的第一节手指。他会让Sam看到他的舌头是多么饥渴下流地纠缠着他的手指，他会让Sam看到他的舌头是怎么舔湿他的手指，是怎么让它从上到下都沾满自己的津液。  
　　他知道Sam喜欢什么。  
　　他会统统表演给Sam看。  
　　Sam又伸出一根手指，Dean舔湿它，接着张嘴含住两根手指，吞进，又慢慢吐出。Dean知道那些有关他这张嘴的评价，曾经在监狱里听过很多次，他还记得那些人说这些时发出的猥琐笑声。  
　　他记得那些人还说过什么。  
　　——习惯了就会喜欢。  
　　习惯了就会喜欢。  
　　Dean不得不说这真是真理。  
　　他闭上眼睛，口交般吞吐着Sam的手指。不再去看Sam布满汗水却依旧冷静的脸。  
　　Sam真是个可怕的家伙。  
　　Sam的手滑进Dean的股缝，Dean知道这是个信号，他吐出Sam的手指，低头寻找着Sam的嘴唇，希望能从他这里得到一点奖励。Sam对这点总是很受用，他会握住Dean的后脑慷慨地赐予他一个深到令人窒息的吻，于此同时，他的手指也伸进Dean的穴中，分剪着为他扩张。  
　　敏感的内壁感受着Sam的手指，被吻住的Dean含混地呻吟着，急切地动着身体，主动在Sam的手指上操着自己。他微微直起膝盖，接着又重重坐下去，腺体撞向Sam的手指，快感强烈到令人晕眩。  
　　但Sam不会让Dean一个人玩得太开心，他才是紧握掌控权的那个。他抱紧Dean的腰固定住他，一边狠狠咬住Dean被冷待已久的另一边的乳头，一边用手指猛烈地抽插。Dean被他抱在怀里，双手也被牢牢绑在身后不能动弹，只能仰着头，一面艰难呼吸一面呻吟着，拼命吞咽，却依旧有津液不断从他的嘴唇溢出。  
　　内壁收缩着，做好一切准备。Dean难耐地扭着腰，低头央求般叫着Sam的名字，不停说着“求你”。这是Sam最喜欢的时刻，享受着Dean宛如带着哭腔的乞求。他能在这种情欲高涨的时候想象出Dean杀人时的冷峻表情，Dean的皮囊里简直就像住着两个分裂的灵魂，一个残忍，另一个却软弱得深陷情欲，根本无从摆脱。  
　　Sam突然狠狠咬了一下Dean的乳头，毫无防备的Dean尖叫起来，身体猛然一震，内壁更加热切地收缩起来。  
　　“求你……”Dean用带着鼻音的沙哑声调重复着，吐出饥渴的乞求。Sam舔着他的胸口，终于不再折磨他。他放开Dean的腰，抽出手指，拉下自己的裤子，勃起的性器从束缚中解放出来，他握着Dean的胯骨，猛地将性器插进他的穴中。  
　　Dean发出冗长满足的呻吟，他慢慢晃动起腰臀，低头，嘴唇纠缠着Sam的嘴唇。他总会在表演中迷失，最后撞进Sam为他制造出的欲望之网。感官动物实在太可悲，只有嗅到有一丝快乐的气息，就会趋之若鹜。  
　　Dean缠着Sam，汗水顺着他的脊柱滑下，Sam的手掌一片滑腻。呻吟的间隙，Dean似乎听见门外有声音，但自己和Sam的喘息声实在太吵，他听不清楚外面到底是什么声音。  
　　只听见门被打开的声音。  
　　接着就被关上。  
　　门外的医生也很尴尬，虽然门口的保镖威胁他最好不好开门，但他必须检查Sam的伤口。身材高大的男人们露出不怀好意的笑容，小个子医生有些忐忑，他看见他们其中一人将病房的门推开一条缝。  
　　医生往病房里只看了一眼就立刻伸手关上了门。扶了扶眼镜，他准备再次推开门去警告Sam最好别这么做，但保镖们却拦住他，用唇语告诉他最好别这么做。  
　　Sam也看见那个医生了。  
　　唯独背对着门的Dean没看见。  
　　Dean舔着Sam的嘴唇，喘息着，有些恍惚地叫了一声“Sammy”。  
　　Sam差点因为Dean这声直接射出来。他有些生气地握住Dean的颈后，咬住他的耳朵，低声警告：“在我高潮之前不许这么叫我。”  
　　他不确定Dean听到这句话没，因为之后Dean一直呻吟着，呢喃着“好棒”，粘人地向他索吻。  
　　他不应该这么轻易就让Dean得到他想要的。  
　　吻上Dean之前，Sam有些后悔地想道。  
　　被吻住的Dean发出满足的叹息声，更加用力地扭腰，Sam的喉结上下滑动，他突然狠狠咬住Dean的嘴唇，射在了他的身体里。他喘息着，手指抚慰般轻抚Dean的身体，带着几分温存地慢慢让凶狠急切的吻平缓下来。  
　　有时他也想问Dean，为了他，Dean可以做到什么地步。  
　　就像此刻，Sam看出Dean的抵触，但Dean依旧配合地爬上他的床，脱掉衣服，在与人来人往只有一墙之隔的病房里和他做爱。  
　　这场性爱并不是非要不可。  
　　Sam却执意让它随着他的意志进行下去。  
　　Dean还骑在他身上，享受放纵的呻吟里，Sam不知道里面有几成是真实，有几成只是虚假的演技。他想，就像这样也好，Dean越是抵触，他就越是要强迫他，不妨把这个当成一场羞辱游戏，Dean Winchester被羞辱，Sam Azazel就会得到满足。  
　　邪恶的念头让Sam感到兴奋，他握着Dean的后脑，咬着Dean的脖子，已经射过一次的性器还在Dean的身体里，摩擦着，感受着肠壁温暖的温度，很快再次勃起。  
　　Sam仿佛天生就不知道该怎么对待合自己心意的东西。他觉得他喜欢的那些东西不该放在高高的玻璃橱柜里任人观赏，也不能被别人触碰染指——他下手从不知轻重，喜欢的就要死死攥在手里，就算最终被自己捏碎、弄坏，那也好过束之高阁或是沾染了别人的痕迹。  
　　不知该如何爱惜，就只能依循本能地侵占，摆弄，直到心爱之物彻底坏掉。  
　　在Sam心中，那些东西也算“死得其所”。  
　　人不一样。  
　　人的态度很暧昧。  
　　人会说“随便”，说“还行”，世间万物，只有人类才会如此含混狡猾的表达。  
　　人会隐瞒，会欺骗，会说违心的话，做违心的事。  
　　Dean会。  
　　Sam也会。  
　　他会把车钥匙扔给Dean，让他去接他讨厌的那个Ruby。他会一遍遍用语言、用自己刻意的漫不经心提醒Dean，他们的关系就这么简单，出钱和卖命。偶尔的玩笑与放纵只不过是收买人心的小把戏，这点雕虫小技谁都会，不必挂怀。  
　　他警告Dean，也在警告自己。  
　　Sam紧紧咬住Dean的喉结，双手感受着Dean不知是恐惧还是享受的战栗。轻微的窒息感让Dean的肠壁收缩得更厉害，紧紧咬着Sam的性器。他抬着头，吐出颤抖的呼吸，双手还被绑在身后，射过一次的性器还硬着，只要Sam不叫停，他就永远得维持着现在的状态，为Sam勃起，为Sam打开身体，为Sam呻吟，为Sam呼吸。  
　　Dean自己也分不清，现在自己到底有几分演技，还有几分真实的享受。毫无疑问地，他厌恶和男人做爱，监狱里的经历让他看到同性的身体就忍不住恶心，可他还是会跟Sam上床，他让自己表现得像一只乖巧的猫咪，舔着爪子等待Sam伸手轻挠他柔软的肚皮。  
　　Sam并不是与众不同的——尽管从某些层面来说，他的确是，不然Dean也不会找上他——Sam就是千万个同性中的一个，有丑陋的身体，丑陋的征服欲。这跟监狱没什么两样，有人在监狱里为了Dean打架，Dean也会为了另外一些漂亮的男孩同别人打架。他们争夺的并不是一两个可爱的小屁股，并不是那些软弱的男孩本身，而是为了证明自己。  
　　Dean有时会成为争夺的奖励，在他自己还不知道的时候，他就被物化成奖品，流传在每个有志“获胜”的人之间。  
　　情况从未改变。  
　　当年他只是一个道具，现在也是。  
　　Sam是一只杯子，而他自己呢？  
　　他不知道，想不出什么合适的比喻。但无所谓，他很清楚自己是什么，一个道具，一个工具，别人利用他，他再利用别人。都在一个棋盘上，棋子们安静搏杀，他在敌营，只想着怎么杀死自己的王。  
　　但太投入的演出很危险。Dean想自己一定是爱上了Sam的吻，他爱Sam的手指，Dean可以在自己的脑中将Sam身为男性的丑陋身体拆解掉，剩下他的气息，他的目光，他的吻，他的声音，他的手指……剩下令Dean发狂的一切。  
　　Dean不会拒绝快乐。  
　　他已经无处可逃，梦魇在他背后压上沉重的十字架，清醒与沉睡，哪个世界他都不愿面对。他为了讨好Sam，引诱他——血与性有着同样的吸引力——暗示Sam，可以对他的身体为所欲为。  
　　而快乐是不能沾染的毒品，起初令人恶心，让人反感。最后Dean得到的不是习惯，而是沉迷。高潮瞬间的空白，在现实和梦境之间劈开一个仅存一瞬的罅隙，他躲进去，得到片刻喘息。这是Sam带给他的，从这个层面来讲，Sam真是个好床伴。  
　　而他为了这个床伴，做了错误的选择。  
　　Dean不知该责怪谁，不知该迁怒谁，他觉得自己简直就是天下第一的混账，蠢蛋，他该去为父亲报仇，为Bobby的死担负起责任，可现在他在医院的病房里跟另一个恶棍做爱。  
　　他的叫声一定大到走廊上每个人都能听清。  
　　Dean低头，狂乱的吻落在Sam脸上，他伸出舌头舔着Sam的眉毛，眼角，摆动身体，想要借此获得更多快感。病房里消毒水的气味被汗水与性的味道冲淡，Dean黏着Sam，无意识地说着他和其他女人上床时会说的调情的话。  
　　你真美。  
　　我爱你。  
　　好棒。  
　　我会死在你身上。  
　　这些句子惹得Sam发笑，可那句夹杂在这些滑稽句子中的“我爱你”依旧让他不觉收紧握着Dean身体的手。Dean不会记得这些，Sam自然也不会当真，他抬头堵住Dean喋喋不休的嘴，Dean的舌头跟过来，不依不饶地纠缠着Sam的舌头。  
　　两个人都有些微妙地失控，他们的精液把病床弄得一塌糊涂，被子也不知何时掉到了地上。Dean从Sam身上爬起来，精液滑下大腿，Sam解开他的衬衫，他倾身过去吻了Sam身上包住伤口的绷带。  
　　第一个吻落在Sam的左胸上。  
　　“伤口没有裂开，真走运。”他嘟囔着，又落下第二个吻。  
　　吻恍如起誓。  
　　Sam不知自己为什么会产生这种可笑的错觉。  
　　他伸手捧住Dean的脸，盯着他被吻得肿起的嘴唇，不疾不徐地说道：“我身上到处都是你的精液。”  
　　Dean笑起来。  
　　他凑过去吻了一下Sam的嘴唇。  
　　“我会舔干净。”  
　　Dean知道Sam喜欢什么。  
　　而他自己，像是入戏太深。  
　　  
　　Dean为Sam穿好衣服，自己套上衬衫裤子，下床找护工换了一条干净床单。中年女人的脸色一直很难看，她苛刻的眼神从Sam身上滑向Dean，蓝灰色的眼珠在眼眶中左右滑动，嘴唇蠕动着，却没人能听见她在说什么。  
　　看她的脸色也知道不是什么好话。  
　　Dean扶着Sam，他的手指不经意划过Sam胸前的伤口——他刚刚吻过的地方，没有清理的身体现在黏糊糊的，他甚至开始担心自己的裤子会不会被Sam的精液弄湿。  
　　Sam低头看了Dean一眼，目光蛇一样从Dean的额头爬向他依旧有些红肿的脸颊，然后是他满布吻痕与咬痕的脖子。下巴和脖子上的痕迹一目了然，谁都看得出来他刚刚做了什么，面对中年护工异常不友善的眼神，Dean也只是尽职地扶着Sam，头随着眼睛微微转动，注意着周围的动静。他的动作让脖子上那些痕迹更加惹眼，连罪魁祸首的Sam都忍不住频频看向他的脖子。  
　　护工换好床单，Dean刚将Sam扶上床，Sam的手机就响了。匆匆扫了一眼屏幕，心不在焉的Sam一看是Lucifer打来的，脸色立刻就变了。他不着痕迹地推开Dean，冷着脸接通电话。  
　　Lucifer不知在那边说了些什么，只见Sam脸色越来越差，狭长的眼睛里仿佛积蓄起万钧雷霆。Lucifer的一席话很长，又或者是Sam不太想开口说话，他只是握着手机，沉默着不发一言。  
　　“别那么叫我。”冗长的缄默之后，Sam突然说出这么一句话，一直守在他床边的Dean忍不住低头看了他一眼。Dean猜，大概是Lucifer又在叫他Sammy了。  
　　Sam真是恨死这个称呼了。  
　　Lucifer不知说了什么，Sam的眉头一下子皱得更紧，一副随时都会忍不住挂断电话的样子。但最终，他忍耐下来，听Lucifer把话说完这才结束了通话。  
　　“Dean，去拿纸和笔记个地址。”Sam将手机扔到床上，头也不抬地命令道。Dean有些困惑，但还是照做地找来纸笔，伏在床边的柜子上，等着Sam接下来的指示。  
　　Sam报出一串地址：“去这里找Lucifer。接下来半个月你都得跟他待在一起，他会告诉你怎么做。”  
　　Dean记下地址，却因为Sam的话愣住。他放下笔直起身体，低头看向Sam，脸上写满了“你是认真的吗”。  
　　“是你亲口答应他的，别爽约。”Sam语气很冷淡。他从柜子上拿过写着地址的纸条略略扫了一眼，确认无误之后将它塞进Dean手里，“去吧，后面半个月的行动不用跟我报告了。你直接对Lucifer负责。”  
　　Dean木然地捏紧手中的纸条，不可置信地看着Sam。  
　　他放过了这个机会，现在机会自己又找上门。他该为自己的运气喝彩，但他一点都不高兴。  
　　“等、等等……等一下，”Dean绕过床尾走到床的另一侧，背对着走廊，“认真的？我不是已经回绝他了吗？你才是我的老板，我为什么要对Lucifer负责？”  
　　“我答应借他的人都去了他那里，只有你没去。”  
　　Lucifer还半真半假地嘲笑Sam，是不是为了留住Dean，才演了这出惊险的苦肉计。Lucifer无聊的玩笑让Sam厌烦，但他无法否认的是，当听到Dean说拒绝了Lucifer时，他确实暗自高兴了很久。  
　　“所以？我现在一定得去是吗？你别忘了咱们还没找到Gordon。”Dean抹了一把脸，“我他妈又不是Lucifer的保镖。”  
　　这些话都没经过大脑，Dean自己都愣住。他现在不应该跟Sam争论这件事。很明显，Sam已经给了他一个台阶，他顺着台阶下去，找到Lucifer，然后牢牢抓住这个机会。  
　　他为什么要在这里跟Sam争辩，为什么要浪费时间。  
　　他觉得自己真是不可理喻。  
　　Dean的话让Sam笑起来，笑声缓和了他身上的戾气，也驱散了他眼睛里的阴霾。  
　　“我跟他有过约定，去吧，事情办完了你会大赚一笔。”  
　　“是啊，我知道我肯定会大赚一笔。”Dean嘟囔着。  
　　父亲，Bobby，Azazel。  
　　他知道。  
　　“但是……”  
　　“去吧，我被枪击那天你一样不在，我也没死。”Sam摇头，语气渐渐冷淡下来，“你跟他有过约定，我也有，你能爽约，我不能。虽然我讨厌Lucifer，但他还是我兄弟。”  
　　Sam永远都知道该用什么话捅进Dean的心脏。  
　　你不在，我也没死。  
　　这句话让Dean猛地一个激灵，像是被人狠狠打在还没缝合的伤口上一样，痛得他连声吸气。默然捏紧手里的纸条，Dean不再争辩，这是最好的选择，Sam愿意，他也愿意。  
　　“对了……你的车还在车行里，我都忘记去取了。”Dean像是突然想起来，说着还笑了一下，他转身离开病房，体贴地带上门。  
　　Sam坐在病床上，透过镶嵌在墙上的玻璃看着Dean匆匆走向楼梯，人群中他一头金褐色的短发非常扎眼，Sam想，自己大概永远不会在人群中弄丢他。一个拐角，Dean转了进去，Sam这才终于看不见了他的背影。  
　　Lucifer说了一大堆无用的废话，开了一些令人反感的玩笑，但有一句话说得很对。  
　　——就算是Crowley，如果他背叛了Azazel，Azazel也会马上干掉他，再找出第二个Crowley替代他的位置。  
　　而Lucifer藏着一句话没有明说。  
　　——何况是Dean。  
　　聪明人很多，能干的杀手很多，漂亮的人很多，床上听话的人也很多。就算他们拼凑不成一个Dean，至少，也能确保自己的忠诚。Dean却不能。  
　　连Lucifer都能看出来。  
　　那天晚餐上，Dean的回答有多急切。  
　　Sam原本从不怀疑Dean，那天他却破天荒地暗中叫来Jason，让他好好调查Dean的过去。  
　　他明白Lucifer的想法。  
　　能利用的人，趁着还有用的时候好好利用一把。  
　　这个期限不会很长。  
　　等Jason查出一切，Dean就到了他的最后期限。  
　　而这一次，是个试探。Lucifer会试探Dean，Azazel也会。虽然假如Dean是怀着对Azazel的某种目的而来，Sam也有几分乐见最后的结果，但如此一来依旧暴露了Dean的动机不纯，他的目的很快就会暴露，如果是根有毒的刺，就该尽早拔除。  
　　Sam厌恶被人利用。  
　　他知道自己应该放手，替代品还有很多。就像他曾经的那些“心爱之物”，打碎了总会有新的玩具，他的注意力总会被更多更美丽炫目的东西吸引。  
　　Dean并非独一无二。  
　　——就算他真的独一无二，缺乏忠诚，也一样会被当做危险品处理。  
　　如果真到那时，Sam会亲自处理Dean。  
　　这就权当是，对Dean这一年里乖巧听话的奖励，对他优秀演技的嘉奖。  
　　Sam会提醒自己一定不要在Dean那张漂亮的脸上留下伤口。  
　　而在这之前，他会照着自己的喜好，像今天那样，再来几场羞辱游戏。他不会忘了提醒自己，再不能像今天这么失控。  
　　不能失控。  
　　Sam闭上眼睛做了几个深呼吸。  
　　不能失控。  
　　Dean低头匆匆下楼，不小心撞到一个人，对方轻轻叫了一声，他说着“抱歉”抬起头，却发现是Ruby。Ruby也看清楚撞到她的是Dean，脸色一时就差了起来。通常情妇就像被豢养起来的猫咪，主人的事她们根本不必知晓，只有在主人需要的时候，她们才会把自己打扮得漂漂亮亮，等待着主人带着她们，像炫耀美丽花瓶那样炫耀她们。  
　　对一个情妇来说，Ruby得到情报的速度不算慢。虽然她只是依附Sam的菟丝子，但这完全无损她对Sam的爱慕之心。  
　　连Dean都能看出Ruby的妆有些漫不经心，衣服和手袋的颜色也配得不好。大概是知道Sam被枪击就匆忙换了衣服化了个妆便出门了。不知为什么，Dean突然有些同情Ruby。他低头看了一眼Ruby脚上的高跟鞋，视线停在她的脚踝上，确认她没有扭伤之后，他又说了一声“抱歉”，这才从她身边离开。  
　　Ruby站在原地看着Dean离开，直到再也看不见他的背影，这才继续转身上楼。  
　　她看见Dean脖子上的痕迹，有些咬痕甚至还没结痂。  
　　那是刚刚被弄上去的。  
　　Ruby上楼，Sam的病房很好找，不需要特地去问护士——他的保镖们太显眼。走过去，保镖们都认识她，但还是谨慎地将她拦在门口。  
　　Sam正坐在病床上看报纸，听见门外小小的动静，他抬起头，却听见了Ruby的声音。  
　　不知道为什么，他有些失望。


	3. HIGH NOON

3  
　　  
　　Dean按照纸条上的地址来到一栋很普通的公寓楼前，走进去，乘坐电梯上楼，对着房间号按响门口的门铃，同时手已经摸上藏在腰后的手枪——他一直觉得自己这个按门铃的习惯很蠢，告诫了自己很多次，始终改不了。  
　　手机突然响起来。  
　　Dean摸出手机，是Lucifer打过来的。  
　　“上次话还没说完你就挂断了，我只想告诉你，就算你拒绝，你还是会过来为我做事。”  
　　Lucifer刻意放慢语速，示威般一字一字吐出他这一长串句子。Dean耐性极差地皱紧眉头，握着手机抬头看向公寓楼的走廊，寻找着可能藏在角落的摄像头。  
　　“不不，我没有安装那种东西，只是猫眼而已。见到你很高兴，Dean。”Dean听Lucifer说完这句话，他眼前的那扇门便打开了一条缝。Dean有些怀疑地迟疑了半秒钟，这才侧身从门缝中进了公寓。  
　　来开门的正是Lucifer。  
　　看到Dean脖子上的吻痕和齿痕，Lucifer维持着耳机贴着耳朵的姿势，目光在Dean身上打了个转。他弯起嘴唇笑了一下，低头一副打电话的模样：“我想知道你屁股后面湿了没有。”  
　　Dean将手机收进口袋里，压抑下自己不悦的心情，吹了一声口哨，转过身拖长声调说道：“帮我看看？”  
　　Lucifer大笑起来。  
　　“那是Sammy的东西。像你这么滥情滥交的人，他真应该上个锁。”Lucifer说着转过身，领着Dean走进一间不大的书房。书房里早已坐着另外几个人，看到Lucifer亲自领进来的人是Dean，有人吹起了口哨，有人摸着鼻子笑着凑到身边人的耳边悄悄说着什么。  
　　Dean没理会他们，只是脱下身上的外套，解开袖扣将袖子挽起。他的衬衫很皱了，来的时候太急，根本没时间回去换衣服。  
　　Lucifer把书房里的人叫到桌前，打开地图，给他们指出这批货物入境的路线。  
　　“他们已经在海上了，过来要半个月，”Lucifer说着指着几处码头，“五艘船，我们有四个接货地点，但真正送货的船只会送到其中一个码头。这件事由Azazel定，具体是哪个码头我也不知道，你们现在要做的，就是去码头接货。接到了，不管是什么都直接送去我给你们的仓库。”  
　　Dean扬眉。他不是没接过货，Sam那边的生意大部分都是由他来负责接货和押送。但这么大费周章，他还是第一次见。Dean认识几个跟他同在这个书房的人，有人是Sam的手下，都是辣手的人，头脑灵活，出了状况可能立刻拿出应对的办法。  
　　“Azazel一向很小心，不然怎么会这么多年从来没抓到过把柄？”Lucifer看出在场几人的不解，他屈起手指用指节敲了敲桌面，开始将这几个人分组，“记住自己守的码头，遇到警察就给我们的律师打电话，抢货或者半路出来捣乱的直接开枪。”  
　　为了这次的保密性，所有人都被要求住到一起，接受监控，并且禁止以任何形式同外界联系。  
　　“哦，Dean你是个特例，我不介意你跟Sam通电话，但你只能接电话，不许打出去。或者写写情书什么的也不错，我可以找人去邮局帮你寄出去。”Lucifer抬起头，笑眯眯地看着Dean。  
　　“有你这么体贴的兄弟，我的老板一定很幸福。”Dean挑眉，不动声色地接下了Lucifer的调侃。  
　　Dean和一个叫做Peter的家伙分到一起。他是Azazel的手下，跟Dean没见过几次，但跟Cliff他们熟得很。大概是从Cliff那里听说过Dean跟Sam的关系，每次Peter见到Dean，都会轻佻地管他叫“小美人”。  
　　“嘿，小美人，真不巧这次居然跟你一起。”Dean刚走出书房，Peter就从他后面黏过来，“我猜我们会住到一间房里，你觉得会是一张King size的床吗？”他说着，视线下流地落在Dean满是吻痕的脖子上，伸手捏了一把Dean的屁股。  
　　Dean笑了一声。他回头，舔了舔嘴唇，鄙夷的目光最终停在Peter的腿间。  
　　“小家伙，我又不是没跟你在厕所里碰上过。你也见过我家老板，你确定你那还没他小指粗的小东西真能满足我？”  
　　Dean毫不掩饰的嘲笑让Peter立刻恼羞成怒地一把拽住Dean的胳膊，拳头二话不说地便往他脸上砸去。Peter身手很快，Dean勉强躲过他这一拳，伸脚勾住他的脚踝，反手拉住他的手腕将他往前一代，失去重心的Peter就这么重重摔倒在地。  
　　Dean伸手整了整身上的衣服，居高临下地看着Peter，还轻佻地冲他抛了个媚眼：“小家伙，别难过，我知道一般人都比不过我家老板的大家伙。”  
　　Lucifer将这些人分别安排进两套公寓里，让他们相互监视。他果真拿走了他们所有人的手机——除了Dean的。Dean觉得Lucifer对他的区别对待这是把他往火坑里推，现在跟他住在一起的这些人成天除了看看电视睡睡觉，不能出去玩的无聊简直快逼疯他们，而Dean——正好有个Dean，他这么漂亮，而且听Peter说他在床上也很棒，于是每个人都跃跃欲试地想跟他来一次。  
　　Lucifer警告过他们很多次，但只要他们的老板一离开，这种龌龊的想法立刻又弥满整套公寓。Dean曾开玩笑地让他们按照喜好在他们几个自己人中间随便凑一凑好了，反正浴室也够大。  
　　但所有人都对Dean表现出了超出一般的兴趣。  
　　那不是兴趣，而是恶意。  
　　既然他能跟Sam Azazel上床，也能跟其他男人上床。  
　　这种逻辑漏洞百出却又让人一时无从辩驳。  
　　直到Dean失手将其中一个人捅伤。原本他们想凭着几个人一起胁迫Dean，主意打得很好，但Dean显然不是任由他们摆弄的玩偶。计划中还带有那么一点情趣的胁迫游戏最后彻底发展成干架，Dean被揍得不轻，但他也顺手拿起手边的刀捅进了一个人的肚子。  
　　Lucifer赶到的时候，Dean刚把那个被捅伤的人的肠子塞回他的肚子，一手握着针正打算帮他缝合伤口。Lucifer的脸色很难看，他站在Dean身边看着他缝好那个人的肚子，最后带着一身血的Dean在他跟前站起来，挑眉说道：“这是Sam的人，好吧，我会跟他好好解释。把我们这群人关在一起，还不让出去，本来就给惹事找了个好由头。”  
　　“然后恰好这群人里面还有个你？五天而已，你就把别人的肠子给拽出来了？Dean Winchester？”Lucifer很少连名带姓地叫人，他的手下都知道，他会这么做就说明他已经非常生气。  
　　“要是他们没老想着怎么按倒我轮流捅我屁股，我的确也不会惹出这个麻烦。”Dean低头看了自己双手上的血，冲Lucifer摊开手掌，“不介意的话，我先去洗个手。”  
　　Dean走进洗手间，Lucifer给Sam打了个电话。  
　　人是他要过来的，现在肯定没法退回去。他只是要跟Sam知会一下这件事，Sam自己的两个手下互相斗殴，他可不想随便把这个责任揽下来。  
　　“嘿，Sammy，我听说你出院了，有空出来喝两杯吗？”电话接通，原本阴着脸的Lucifer立刻换上他一贯的笑脸，同电话那头的Sam扯着无关紧要的小事。  
　　“你对我真是冷淡，我实在想不出到底是哪里得罪过你。”Lucifer说着往房间外洗手间的方向看了一眼，“你亲爱的Dean拿刀捅了Nick，肠子都掉出来了。他们之前有什么过节吗？你怎么没跟我说过？早知道这样我一定不会把他们都借过来。”  
　　Sam在那边不知说了什么，Lucifer突然笑了出来。  
　　“人我不能给你送回去，但Nick肯定没法用了，他得留到我们这批货安全送到才行。”Lucifer说着走出房间，“好吧，我知道你周末一向不喜欢工作，但天才刚黑，你这么早就上了情妇的床？”  
　　Dean洗完手出来，正好听到Lucifer在说Sam跟他情妇的事。想到Sam大概正和Ruby在床上，Dean不知为什么居然感觉胸口堵得发慌。他看了Lucifer一眼，露出一丝不正经的笑容，用唇语对他说道：“他一向如此，贪欲狂。”  
　　“和你也是这样，Dean？”Lucifer还握着手机，那边传来Sam的喘息和女人的叫声。他猜Sam肯定也听到这句话，不过Sam一定不知道Dean说了什么。  
　　Dean耸肩。  
　　“事情我交代完了，你要怎么处理Dean或者Nick，那就是你自己的事了，再见，Sammy。”  
　　大概也意识到把一群玩乐惯了的家伙关在一起实在太不明智，Lucifer索性打电话找了几个妓女过来。说实话，Dean的确也想加入他们，但想到Sam和Ruby，他不知为什么感觉有些反胃。  
　　那几个人和妓女们在公寓的客厅里已经开起了性爱派对，啤酒罐被踢得到处都是，Dean自己一个人坐在沙发上看了一会儿碟片，周围实在太吵，他开了一罐啤酒，扭头看着在那边已经滚作一团的几个人。  
　　一边欣赏着现场AV一边喝了几罐啤酒，Dean去上了个厕所。镜子里的他脸上青一片紫一片的，眼角和嘴角还被磕破了，肿了起来。  
　　可真够惨的。  
　　Dean只希望等他接完这批货，脸上这些痕迹就会消失。  
　　因为Sam说不喜欢他弄伤自己的脸。  
　　镜子里的男人皱了一下眉头。  
　　这时，门外响起巨大的捶门声，Dean翻了个白眼，过去打开厕所的门。醉醺醺光溜溜的Peter站在门外，头上还挂着一条女式内裤。他东倒西歪地走过Dean身边，突然又停下，扭过头用醉得眯到一起的眼睛盯着Dean看了很久。  
　　“哦哦……Dean……你怎么在这里……”他说着露出一个傻气的笑容，接着就转身挂到Dean身上，不时用自己赤裸的身体磨蹭着Dean。  
　　Dean厌恶地拉开Peter，轻轻推了他一把：“嘿，马桶在那边。”  
　　Peter却不依不饶地又缠过来，抓着Dean的衣服推搡着，嘟囔着，伸手摸向他的腿间。Dean抓住Peter的手，一把抓过的他的肩膀将手扭到身后：“我说，马桶在那边。”他说着，将Peter用力推向马桶。Peter踉跄着差点摔倒，头上的内裤掉到地上。他扶住墙壁勉强站稳身体，扭头，脸上尽是愤怒的表情。  
　　Dean知道自己又犯了一个错误——千万不要跟醉鬼较劲。  
　　Peter过来，突然用力将Dean推到墙上，身体立刻贴了过来。Dean在心里大骂了一声见鬼，但为了避免再犯刚刚捅人刀子的错误，这一次他软下态度，用调笑的语气哄骗着Peter。  
　　他的手机却突然响了起来。  
　　Dean拿出来看了一眼，居然是Sam打过来的。  
　　他不是还在Ruby那里吗？  
　　Dean一手接了电话，另一只手还抓着Peter的手，避免他到处乱摸。  
　　“嘿，老板。”Dean跟Sam说话的当口，Peter缠过来，冷不防吻上Dean的嘴唇。Dean大叫了一声“该死”，抬手就是一拳。  
　　“哦，没事，我们在……呃……开派对。”  
　　见Peter的表情又变了，Dean觉得Lucifer简直就给他招惹了一个大麻烦。他立刻堆起笑脸，小声哄骗着这个醉醺醺的酒鬼，希望他赶紧找准马桶的方向，别再缠着他。  
　　“你问Nick的事？不，是个误会，好吧，等我回去了你想……”Dean正说着，Peter凑过来把手伸进他的衣服里，还不停说着“跟我来一发怎么样”，Dean用力抓住Peter的手，咬牙切齿地瞪了他一眼，真想一刀也把这家伙的肠子给捅出来。  
　　“嘘，马桶在那边，是的，有空我们可以来一发。”Dean漫不经心地敷衍着Peter，只想把这个麻烦的家伙打发走——他现在可是在跟Sam通电话！正跟Peter纠缠着，Sam在那头突然沉下声音问了一句“你刚才说什么”，被醉鬼搞得不胜其烦的Dean脱口而出，“我在和别人说话。”  
　　手机那边沉默了一会儿，Dean似乎听见Ruby的声音，他突然用舌头狠狠舔了一下破开口子的嘴角，三言两句打发了Peter，自己一个人走出厕所。  
　　“Dean你现在在哪里？”  
　　“呃……Lucifer有规矩，现在不能透露我所在的……”  
　　“我是说，你现在是在客厅还是厨房，还是你的房间？”  
　　刚刚经过沙发的Dean顿了一下，他想说自己在客厅，但实际上他已经不打算继续欣赏现场AV了，于是他走进自己的房间，对Sam说道：“在房间里。”  
　　“到床上去。”Sam下达了一个简单明确的命令。因为实在太过简短，Dean一时还没反应过来，直到Sam少见地用不耐烦的语气重复了一遍之后，他这才回过神。用力吞咽了一下，他握紧手机，迈开步子朝着他的床走去，一遍不太确定地问道：“床上？”  
　　“是的，床上。”Sam第三次吐出这个词，“脱掉你的衣服，所有的，把腿张开。”  
　　现在Dean百分之百能确认Sam要做什么了。  
　　某些情况下来说，电话性爱的确是一件非常刺激又有情调的事。但——  
　　他和Sam之间并不需要“情调”。  
　　可是当Sam明确地说出让Dean脱光衣服之后，Dean只感觉自己某个敏感的器官立刻就充血活跃了起来。牛仔裤在这一瞬突然变得该死地紧，抽搐的性器在牛仔布的包裹之下，又硬又痛。  
　　他坐到床边，踢掉脚上的鞋，先脱掉碍事的牛仔裤，然后扯下内裤，最后才脱下身上的衬衫。他将爬上床，按照Sam的命令坐好，屈起膝盖张开腿。外面的客厅里依旧充满身体撞击以及呻吟的声音，Dean的心脏在胸腔里一直乱跳个不停，高高翘起的性器晃动着，既兴奋又紧张。  
　　“我……”才吐出一个音节，Dean就发现自己的声音已经哑得不像话，“我准备好了……”  
　　“乖孩子。”Sam压低嗓音缓慢吐出夸奖的句子。比Sam年长几岁的Dean听到这个词，一阵羞耻的兴奋感从他的尾椎顺着脊柱迅速涌上大脑，他不由得一个激灵，忍不住呻吟出声。  
　　“你已经这么兴奋了吗？”Sam的声音再次响起，下流又邪恶，“看看你翘起来的阴茎，前面已经这么湿了。”他的声音让Dean不由得吐出沉重的喘息，低下头，他看见还没被触碰的性器前端果然已经分泌出了大量前液，他慢慢伸出手，想握住它，“嘘——不许碰它，我们慢慢来，我会把你操到不碰阴茎也能高潮。听懂我的话了吗，不许碰你的阴茎。”  
　　性感的声音传入Dean耳中，他难耐地挪动了一下屁股，低声哽咽着，不自觉地将腿张得更开了些。  
　　“真糟糕，这里没有润滑剂。张开嘴，Dean，我要你舔湿我的手指……”  
　　Dean闭上眼睛，想象着Sam就在自己面前。他伸出手指，张开嘴含住，舌头卖力地舔过每个指节，舌尖舔过指间，他的每一声喘息，舌头舔过手指发出的水声，都通过手机一声不漏地传入Sam耳中。  
　　“对，就像这样，好好舔湿它们。”  
　　Dean依旧闭着眼睛，Sam的声音近在耳畔，他忍不住一口用力咬住自己的手指。  
　　“Dean，把腿张开。”Sam刚刚发出命令，Dean就迫不及待地吐出自己的手指，手臂绕过膝盖，他抬起一条腿，将湿漉漉的中指塞进干涩的穴口。身体比任何时候都更加敏感，只一根手指就让他压抑不住发出带着鼻音的呻吟。  
　　那边传来Sam的笑声，他故意让Dean听见他粗重的喘息与拉开裤链的声音。这个声音让Dean含着手指的小穴里突然一阵收缩，Dean握紧手中的手机，扭着腰向Sam求饶：“求你，把阴茎插进来，求你……”  
　　“我们有的是时间，Dean，别着急。”Sam用充满欲望却依旧不失优雅的声音缓慢凌迟着Dean，“我会操你的，用我的阴茎把你操到哭出来，让你一遍一遍射精，直到你晕过去，再也射不出一滴精液为止。”  
　　下流的词句让Dean的小穴里又是一阵收缩，他难耐地呻吟着，急切往里面又塞进一根手指。那头突然响起Sam的喘息声，Dean忍不住呜咽起来，他能感觉到Sam的气息喷洒在自己的耳朵上，Sam的手握着他的腰，锁链一样牢牢困住他。  
　　“Sam……Sam，求你……快进来……呜……”Dean的手指快速进出在自己的小穴中，每一次都狠狠顶上自己的腺体。快感让他不停扭动身体，抬起的腿摩擦着胸口，纠结着汗水，乳头也充血挺立，被摩擦得发痛。  
　　“你为我准备好了吗？”  
　　“是、是的，我已经……呜……”Dean狂乱地扭动身体，不太结实的床被他摇晃得嘎吱作响。外面的性爱派对还在继续，他们随时都会发现Dean独自躲在房间里在干什么，可现在Dean完全无法集中精力去注意这些。  
　　“告诉我，刚刚你在跟谁说话？”一直耐心哄骗的Sam突然冷下声音，态度强硬的逼问。  
　　沉溺在欲望之中的Dean一时无法领会Sam话中的意思，他只是自顾自地用手指操弄着自己，含混地乞求着Sam。  
　　“Dean，”Sam叫了一声Dean的名字，“刚刚是谁，你说要跟谁上床？”  
　　大脑缓慢运转，Dean呻吟着，断续吐出一个名字。  
　　Peter。  
　　“你要跟他上床吗，Dean？”  
　　“不、不……我只是在敷衍……”急切的欲望让Dean忍不住哭出声，他难忍地冲着手机骂了几句脏话，却听见那边传来Sam的笑声。  
　　“记住你的话，Dean。”Sam的声音再次变得低沉温柔，“把腿再张开一点，对，好孩子，你会得到奖励的。我会用精液把你喂饱，就像这样——”  
　　Dean又往小穴里加入一根手指，三根手指用力抽插着，他听见那头Sam充满性欲的沙哑喘息。腺体不断被刺激，Dean呻吟着，一遍遍重复着“好棒”。Sam不断在他耳边说着下流淫荡的话语，脏话激起的羞耻感让Dean全身烧成了粉红色，汗水让皮肤变得异常滑腻，他在床上扭动着，快感蛇一样紧紧缠住他的身体。  
　　这场电话性爱持续了很久，Dean一直听话地没有触碰自己的性器，只是不断地用手指刺激着自己的腺体。巨大的快感挤压着他硬得发痛的性器，高潮来临时，他低头看着自己的性器，失神地对着手机叫了一声“Sammy”，精液喷溅出来，弄得他的胸口和肚子上到处都是，甚至有些还溅到了他脸上。  
　　“你会跟那个人上床吗，Dean？”那边的Sam声音哽了一下，接着是急促的喘息。  
　　Dean闭着眼睛，不断吞咽着津液，脑中一直是Sam高潮时的样子。  
　　“不会。”  
　　他厌恶跟男人上床做爱。  
　　  
　　要阻止一个颇有职业道德决不倒戈的杀手继续暗杀他的目标，要么杀了他，要么在他拿到尾款之前杀了他的雇主。  
　　Gordon跟Dean待过同一个监狱。Sam一直记得这句话，所以他选择了后一种办法，也雇了两个杀手去西部找Dan Black。事实证明他的眼光不错，两个杀手都是个中翘楚，做事很干净，Sam付钱也很爽快，他甚至在杀手出发去西部之前就在医院写好了支票。  
　　“如果你们有谁认识Gordon的，麻烦跟他打个电话，帮我传个话。”Sam恢复得很快，脸色较Dean离开之前好了许多，只是脸颊依旧不可避免地消瘦了一点。让杀手来医院太惹眼，Sam跟他们约好了时间和地点，让自己的手下将支票给他们送过去。  
　　“我杀了他的雇主，尾款他肯定拿不到了。但只要他来见我，尾款多少，我都替Dan Black给他，只要他来……记得一定要告诉他，我不会杀他。你们也可以把我的号码给他，让他亲自跟我交涉。”  
　　虽然不知道Sam为什么会对Gordon这么感兴趣，但拿到了钱的杀手依旧乐于帮这个慷慨的前雇主最后一个小忙。  
　　Gordon是个偏执狂，他们也不知道Sam最后会怎么样。  
　　愿上帝保佑他。  
　　住院期间的Sam依旧很忙。他不光忙着寻找Gordon，忙着盯着Jason去调查Dean，还忙着处理公司的事。他秘密筹划了很久，将Azazel投入公司的钱以投资的名义转去别处，再用这笔已经洗白的钱跟别人合伙开了一个小公司。  
　　一个很小的公司，名不见经传。不过一切仍在起步阶段，Sam知道不能过于心急，他的合伙人是个正经又精明的商人，双方的协议合同都已经签好，Sam有大把的钱可以投到这个小公司里，而他的合伙人要做的，就是用他那颗灵活的商业头脑让这一大笔钱生出更多的钱来。  
　　钱不是重点，重要的是Sam已经踏出他计划已久的第一步，他会一步一步脱离Azazel的掌控。尽管Azazel多数时候只是将他当成一条忠犬在培养和利用，但幼犬长大却变成了狼，这大概也是Azazel始料未及的。不过Azazel毕竟是他的养父，他虽然是个混账坏人，如果Azazel不将他逼迫得太紧，他就不会再与Azazel起干戈。  
　　在找到Gordon之前，Sam的保镖们依旧每天兢兢业业地守在医院。而这期间，又出了一点小意外——又来了一个杀手。不是Gordon，但同样非常精明。Sam隐隐觉察这不会是Black那边雇佣过来的，心中已经有个名字浮现，但他什么都没说，只是让手下抓紧时间寻找那个杀手。  
　　就算很忙，住院依旧是一件很无聊的事，每天花费一上午的时间打电话处理公司和合伙人的事，接着是帮派里的琐事——因为他受伤住院，最近地盘上的火拼事件也在增加，他对此也烦不胜烦。但最让他感到烦躁的却是，Dean在Lucifer那里。  
　　虽然平时关系不太亲密，性格也不太合，而且Lucifer看上的女人总会莫名其妙看上Sam，但他们兄弟一般也是井水不犯河水。Sam不担心Lucifer会借这个机会把他手下能干的人全都哄骗去那边，但他一想到连Dean都在那里，就觉得心烦气躁。  
　　Sam从小占有欲很强，认定是自己的东西，绝对不会让别人动。他宁愿自己一个人攥在手里最后把那些玩具弄坏，也绝不跟别人分享。  
　　很显然，Dean并不适合被这样定位。他不是玩具，也不能被独占。  
　　因为他并不忠诚。  
　　Sam懂得一切他该懂得的浅显道理。  
　　但情感并不受理智支配。  
　　他会在听电话的中途因为突然想起Dean而走神，会在早上半梦半醒时叫Dean的名字，有时甚至会在夜里梦到Dean。梦里的Dean就站在他身边，触手可及。他过去把Dean推到墙上，吻他，扯开他身上的衬衫。  
　　这个时候还在做这种不像样的春梦就太可笑了。  
　　可每个早晨，Sam都会一个人在厕所隔间里想着Dean自慰。  
　　曾经他从不知道自己对Dean有这么执着深重的欲望。  
　　这可不是好事。  
　　Dean是危险品。  
　　Sam让自己克制一些，至少在工作时间决不能去想Dean。  
　　在出院前一天晚上，非常意外地，Gordon终于主动联系了Sam。对于没收到尾款这件事，Gordon果然非常恼火，Sam笑起来，告诉Gordon只要敢来见他，尾款他一分钱也不会少。Gordon不是傻瓜，这么冒失地去见才吃了自己几个子弹的人，就算不被他的保镖打成马蜂窝肯定也不会太好过。  
　　“我对要你的命没什么兴趣，你只是拿钱办事而已。但我对你曾经的狱友Dean Winchester很感兴趣，我们可以聊聊他，我会用钱买下我的情报。这很划算，Dan欠下的尾款另外算，你不觉得很赚吗？”  
　　Gordon表示还要考虑一下。  
　　Sam觉得很有趣。  
　　“你现在所在的酒吧就在我的地盘上，我的人经常去那条街，说不定这时候光那你家店里就有好几个人。我知道你身手很好逃得很快，不过那也只是在我没在你身上花功夫的时候管用。”  
　　Sam盯着电脑上的GPS地图，继续说道：“我只是想买点情报而已，你可以给我一个账户，我们今天聊完，明天钱就到账。”  
　　“你对Dean这么感兴趣？”大概是Sam的话激起了Gordon的反逆之心，他反而不再想着逃走，而是向酒保又要了一杯酒，安安稳稳地坐在吧台前跟Sam聊了起来。  
　　“我给了他很多，但他的事我却知之甚少。你知道的，像我们这样的人疑心都很重。有个把柄在手上，我会觉得更安全。”  
　　Gordon闻言笑起来。酒保将酒递到他跟前，他端起来喝了一口：“你想知道什么？”  
　　“你知道的一切。”  
　　跟Gordon聊天不是件愉快的事，Sam甚至怀疑他是不是个原教旨主义者。况且他还很啰嗦，一句话能说清楚的，他会拉拉杂杂地先扯一堆别的道理，然后才慢悠悠地一句话带过Sam最想知道的那部分。  
　　Sam很不满，一开始他一直打断Gordon，试图让这个身手干脆的啰嗦杀手说话能简洁一点。但差不多二十分钟之后，Sam就不再这么做了。  
　　Gordon对Dean知道的其实也不多，他们在同一个监狱待过，对方做过的事，当然也有所耳闻，甚至也亲眼见过。不管哪里的监狱都一个样，像Dean那种长相的人自然很招眼。Dean进监狱那年20岁还不到——“脸蛋漂亮得就跟小妞儿似的。”  
　　Gordon知道Dean厌恶那种形容，但这是事实，监狱里绝大多数人都是这么看他的。  
　　“他第一次被人强迫口交的时候，把别人的老二咬断了。伙计，你真该听听那家伙的惨叫。不过Dean也因此被打个半死，肋骨断了几根，最后还是被几个人按在公共浴室里给上了。”Gordon喝完了这杯酒，握着酒杯摇晃着，杯子里的冰块撞得玻璃杯壁叮当作响，“这种事我见过几次，”他吹了一声口哨，“见者有份。但他每次还是不长记性，非要被人揍到根本动不了才算完。”  
　　后来Gordon转去了别的监狱，走之前他见过Dean和另外几个人把一个刚来监狱的新人围在角落里，Dean过去抚摸那个白皙年轻人的头发，将手指伸进他嘴里。  
　　那个时候Dean已经不再挨揍了，他在公共浴室里跟人调情，故意把手里的肥皂扔到自己脚边，有人会主动过来弯下腰，他就抓着别人的头发，把自己的性器塞进别人嘴里。争执也是常有的事，到动手的时候，他也不再是一个人对付一群人——自从一次在操场上他徒手把一个大块头打到吐血不止最终被送进医院。围观的人很多，他们用香烟打赌，谁都没想到Dean会赢。但最终，Dean确实赢了。  
　　监狱里的法则很容易学——只要足够强大，就什么法则都不用学。  
　　Gordon知道的故事只有这么多。  
　　其实也足够多。毕竟，他不知道的那些，也只是另一些的重复而已。  
　　Sam很快履行承诺，第二天办理出院手续之前，他就吩咐一个手下往Gordon提供的账户里转了一大笔钱——比他们之前约定好的还要多。但他始终对Gordon那句“见者有份”耿耿于怀。他希望Gordon能明白他多支付的那笔钱是留给那些去追杀他的人的——Sam刚出院就雇佣了另外两个杀手去追杀Gordon，不知道Gordon会不会从这次的教训里明白什么叫做“祸从口出”。  
　　倘若这之后他还能活下来的话。  
　　Sam向来记仇，睚眦必报。Cliff带头动手揍了Dean，好像他的每个保镖都以为只要Cliff动手了，他们就能跟着动手，只有Jason是聪明人，知道站到一边不去掺和他们之间的事。  
　　没关系，他还有大把时间。找个借口很容易，只是现在时机不太对。  
　　出院之后，Sam立刻去了一趟公司。虽然是周末，但副总经理那里又堆积起了不少东西，他挑几件重要的文件看了，顺便给Azazel打了个电话。可电话接不通。Sam这才想起大概Azazel这时还在公海上，用的应该是卫星电话。  
　　下午回到别墅，沾到血的地毯已经换过了，其他地方的血迹也被处理得干干净净，像是什么事都没发生过一样。  
　　而Sam，一整天，脑子里想的全是Dean。  
　　Dean从不肯告诉Sam他的监狱生活，即便Sam问到，他也会想方设法地转移话题，转移Sam的注意力。被人殴打、强奸的确不是什么美好的回忆，但最能引起Sam关注的却不是这些，他觉得——Dean在他面前表现得非常顺从，热衷性爱，他甚至常常给人一种错觉，不管对方是谁，只要能给他刺激与快感，他就会爽快地与对方上床。  
　　人当然是会变的。或许一开始Dean并非如此，是监狱让Dean变成这样。  
　　——但这跟Dean以前的说辞可不一样。  
　　Dean又骗了他。  
　　他到底编造了多少个谎言？  
　　这个问题令Sam异常烦躁。他憎恶欺瞒和背叛，就像他憎恶那些精巧美丽的玻璃制品一样，每当他将它们拿到手中，都无可抑制地想将它们用力打碎。  
　　他也曾好好地告诉过自己，一旦发现Dean的不忠，他会亲手解决他。这是他能给Dean的最好礼遇，Dean知道他向来讨厌让自己的手沾到血。  
　　然而现在，就算再次得知Dean骗了他，可他依旧满脑子都是Dean。  
　　如果Dean现在就在身边，他一定会让他跪下，用他最厌恶的方式，花上一个漫长的夜晚来折磨他。  
　　他甚至不那么在乎Dean是不是真的厌恶跟男人做爱，没关系。  
　　他会让Dean爱上的。  
　　如果Dean现在就在身边。  
　　Sam拿出手机，给Ruby打了个电话。  
　　Ruby是第一个被允许来到Sam别墅的情妇。当她接到Sam的电话时，整个人飘飘然差点就以为自己真的飞了起来。她挑了好几身衣服试穿，在接她的车到达之前，用自己最快的速度化了一个精巧的妆。  
　　她猜Sam一定会喜欢。  
　　然而Sam没有留心她精心化的妆，也没有称赞她的新裙子，只是让她去浴室洗澡。  
　　情妇只是如此。可Ruby看Sam的眼神却并不如他们之间的关系那么单纯。她并非因为自己是Sam的情妇才如此讨好他，精明的人都会懂，Sam并不蠢钝，他只是装作没看见而已。  
　　太坦率，就会惹来麻烦。  
　　Ruby从浴室出来的时候，发梢还带着几滴水珠。她没有穿浴袍，只是用浴巾随意地围住身体。Sam还坐在床边，他抬头看了她一眼，Ruby走到他面前，伸手抚摸他的脸，低头吻他。  
　　Ruby身上传来香水味。  
　　Sam记得自己随手送过她很多香水，却不太记得到底都送过什么。Ruby是个喜欢玩些情调的人，他不是瞎子，只不过他想，他和Ruby之间并不需要情调。  
　　他将Ruby压在他那张大床上，除了他，原本只有Dean在上面躺过。Sam嗅着Ruby身上的香水味，突然杞人忧天地担心起这些味道会不会一直留在他的床单上。这个问题莫名地困扰了他很久，他心不在焉地吻Ruby，解开她身上的浴巾。  
　　Ruby伸手抱住Sam的脖子，闭上眼睛。  
　　Lucifer打电话过来的时候，Ruby刚为Sam戴上安全套。Sam压住Ruby，伸手敷衍地爱抚着她，拿出手机接了这个电话。说真的，他不喜欢别人在这种时候打电话给他，何况打过来的还是Lucifer。不知道为什么，Sam觉得自己较之以前更加讨厌他这个兄弟了。  
　　Lucifer依旧是他那副漫不经心的腔调，但Sam听得出他心情很差。当Lucifer提到Dean的名字时，Sam突然伸手捂住呻吟着的Ruby的嘴，皱着眉头重复了一声：“Dean？”Lucifer在那边又说了一句，他立刻应道，“那就让那两个麻烦的家伙滚回来。”可Lucifer没有同意。  
　　Sam狠狠皱了一下眉头，他松开捂着Ruby嘴的手，却用力捏了一下她的肩。Ruby没忍住吃痛地叫了出来，电话那边的Lucifer听见了，笑着出言调侃，Sam正想挂断电话，就听Lucifer又说了一句——  
　　和你也是这样，Dean？  
　　Dean在Lucifer旁边？  
　　看着身下痛得脸几乎都皱到一起的Ruby，Sam沉重地喘了一口气，这时的他已经没有任何心情听Lucifer再说什么了。Lucifer说完最后一句话，Sam就迫不及待地结束了通话，将手机扔到床的另一头。  
　　Sam烦躁地让Ruby翻身趴在床上。  
　　烦躁，除了烦躁只有烦躁。  
　　一向冷静自持的Sam觉得自己真是疯了。  
　　他把自己和Ruby关在房间里做了几个小时，最后Ruby摇摇晃晃去浴室洗澡的时候，他终于还是忍不住摸过手机拨通了Dean的号码。  
　　Dean的声音听上去还不错，但现在Sam只想把自己的性器狠狠塞进这家伙嘴里。他吞咽着，闭上眼睛深吸了一口气，刚想说话，突然就听见Dean在那边小声说了一声“该死”。  
　　“你那边在干什么？”  
　　“哦，没事，我们在……呃……开派对。”Dean的语气听上去很敷衍，这让Sam感到非常不愉快，他强撑着冷静平稳的声音问起Nick的事，那边的Dean又是一副调笑的语气，他半是开玩笑地解释着，话说到一半，Sam听见Dean突然顿了一下，然后说了一句“嘘，马桶在那边，是的，有空我们可以来一发”。  
　　Sam突然握紧手中的手机，黑着脸沉下声音问道：“你刚才说什么？”  
　　“我在和别人说话。”Dean回答得很快，又是敷衍。  
　　莫名的怒意在胸腔中腾然烧起，Sam阴着脸沉默了一会儿，正好Ruby从浴室里走出来，Sam抬头用眼神示意她可以走了。见Sam脸色不好，Ruby也不敢多待，她走过来轻轻吻了一下Sam的脸颊，低声说道：“我先回去了。”  
　　Ruby离开房间，体贴地为Sam带上了门。  
　　“Dean你现在在哪里？”Sam将手机紧紧贴住耳朵，放慢语气轻声问道。  
　　Dean显然还没搞清楚状况，回答得牛头不对马嘴。Sam耐下性子解释了一遍自己的问题，在得到答案之后，他非常干脆地命令道：“到床上去。”  
　　他会让Dean明白，就算他们不在一起，Sam Azazel依旧能支配Dean Winchester——他会用最激烈的高潮告诉Dean这一点，让Dean好好记住，让他再也无法忘记。  
　　至于Dean说的那个人，至于说要跟Dean上床的那个人，Sam猜自己马上就能知道他是谁。  
　　  
　　半夜里，Dean又梦见了父亲和Bobby。他们站在漆黑的风里，浓烟遮掩他们的面容，可Dean知道，那就是他们。  
　　他们又来了。  
　　Dean没有责怪他们的意思，他知道自己语气不对，他不能责怪他们。  
　　可他害怕他们。  
　　梦中的Dean知道自己在梦里，每一个有父亲和Bobby的梦境都很可怕，他已经记住了，能分辨了，这不是现实，梦总会醒。  
　　然而他不想让自己醒来。  
　　这大概也是一种赎罪。就像告解室里的忏悔，向天父陈述自己的罪行，祈祷，他甚至还没能做出任何实质性的弥补，但这种折磨会让他轻松一点——他不能忘记他们，他这辈子都无法摆脱这个梦。  
　　梦里，父母还有Bobby的坟墓起了火——又是火。那光亮和浓烟让Dean瑟缩了一下，但他还是冲了过去。在梦里他总是竭尽所能地去补救，他太想回到过去，5岁、或者19岁的时候，无论哪一个都好，他知道自己没有资格祈求圆满，但至少，他总能勉力挽回一个——或者跟着父亲一同死去，或者没有照着Bobby开那一枪。  
　　挣扎着醒来的时候，天还没亮，隔壁Peter那张床还是空的。房间的门依旧半掩。  
　　或许昨晚在客厅的派对开到太晚，那群人在客厅里睡着了。  
　　Dean从被子里伸出胳膊压住自己的额头。  
　　床单上还有精液干涸的痕迹，皮肤擦过的时候会带来特别的触感。  
　　这又让Dean瑟缩了一下。  
　　他很清楚，他来这里是为了复仇，或者说，是为了弥补曾经的过失，现在这两者对他来说已经没有差别，父亲和Bobby，他总得为他们的死做点什么——当他知道Bobby是被人陷害时，他想他这一生就算完了。  
　　他已经失去了自己最重要的东西，正义，再也没有什么可失去的东西，自尊、廉耻、他那些在监狱里还曾有过的小妄想……这些连同他失去的正义立场全都在顷刻之间消散得无影无踪。  
　　也没有什么值得害怕的。  
　　对，他来这里是为了复仇。  
　　Dean在被子里动了动身体，床单上精液的痕迹摩擦着他的皮肤。  
　　而不是和某个人玩那些下流刺激的性爱游戏。  
　　罪恶感瞬间攫住Dean的心脏，他呜咽着，希望父亲和Bobby能宽恕自己。  
　　他不能再让自己犯错。  
　　天亮之后又是全新的一天。  
　　或许是借着昨晚的性爱派对终于发泄了一通憋在身体里无处发泄的精力，天亮之后，待在公寓里的这些人各自洗漱完后，居然自发地坐到一起，开始研究起接货那天的安排。每一组最少有两个人负责，Lucifer还会再给他们几个帮手，送货去仓库肯定不成问题，半路有警察盘查也不担心，就怕会突然有人出来抢货。  
　　“既然是老Azazel亲自跟船，到时候只要看一眼他在不在就知道哪些是真货哪些只是转移视线的废料吧。”一个人说道，他看了一眼地图，“真货肯定要拼，废料我们就装装样子，找个机会跑掉就好了。”  
　　这当然是最省时省力的办法。  
　　Dean仔细看着摊开在桌上的那张地图，记下每个码头和仓库的位置。这次赌的是运气，他很不安，因为他的运气一向很差。  
　　接下来几天也算相安无事，或许是因为Dean对Nick下手太狠，其他几个人见讨不到好，也不再打他的主意——除了Peter。Dean真觉得Peter是个混蛋，但现在他脸上的淤青还没消失，要是再来上一架，那他的脸恐怕永远都干净不了了。  
　　货到的那天白天，Lucifer派人送来了枪支和其他诸如对讲机一类的东西。微冲很好用，但Dean不喜欢，他还是挑了两把手枪。Peter在他旁边一直喋喋不休，他很想把自己的袜子塞进这家伙嘴里。去厕所的时候，不巧Sam给他打了个电话，他一边拉开裤链一边接听，Sam的话很简短，只有几个字。  
　　那之后，几个人在一起吃了最后一顿外卖，他们喝了很多瓶啤酒，离开公寓的时候，客厅里一片狼藉。  
　　午夜之后，城市的街道渐渐安静下来，巨大的墙体屏幕和霓虹灯已经熄灭，长串路灯伫立在街道两旁显得有序却孤单。天空很晴朗，Dean坐在副驾座上将头探出车窗，银河里的星星闪闪烁烁，他看得一清二楚。  
　　他们到达码头，船大概还要一个小时才能到。Peter安排好人，提着微冲走到站在水边的Dean身边，在夜色之中轻佻地吹了一声口哨。Dean出神盯着被夜风吹皱的水面，没有理会Peter。  
　　这一个小时特别难熬，Dean的心脏越跳越快，假如他一会儿没有接到Azazel的船，那么送货完了之后他还有一个机会联系到他在警察局的“联系人”，让警局自己派人去盘查其他的仓库。他现在能做的只有这么多。  
　　他真是没用。  
　　“嘿，Dean，我说……”  
　　“再多说一句话，我就轰烂你的嘴。”Dean抬起头凝视着远方漆黑的海面，语气阴冷。说实话，现在的他确实想找个人干一架，让拳头肆无忌惮地落在对方身上，看对方被他揍晕，揍到吐血。  
　　他只是不想把自己的焦虑和惊慌表现出来。  
　　终于意识到Dean是真的发火了，Peter难得识趣地闭上了嘴。  
　　不知道过了多久，仿佛有一百年那么长，Dean终于从望远镜里看到几艘缓慢开向码头的船。他默不作声地把望远镜递给Peter，自己过去跟几个手下交代了几句。他不知道这次的买家是谁，不过无疑是个傻瓜。一般买家都会亲自找人接货，绝对不会让自己的东西在别人的仓库里过夜，毕竟多耽搁一天就多一分危险。  
　　不知道谁会这么蠢。  
　　几艘船缓缓靠近码头，船上的水手朝码头抛下绳子。Dean抬头往船头看了一眼，Peter已经动作麻利地爬上了船。  
　　Dean的对讲机突然响了。  
　　“他居然拆了一架军用直升机！俄罗斯货！”  
　　是Peter，声音虽然压得很低，却压不住话里的震惊。  
　　原本逐渐趋于平缓的心跳再次加速，Dean感觉自己的手心里全都是汗。  
　　就是这艘船了！  
　　他冷着脸跟着爬上船，下了甲板，Peter和Azazel站在一起。听到背后有动静，Peter下意识地举起手里的微冲转过身，Dean连忙举起手，冲他示意是自己人。Azazel也看到了Dean，他看了一眼身边的Peter，露出一丝意义不明的笑容：“哦，是你。”  
　　这一瞬，Dean突然有种毛骨悚然的感觉，Azazel仿佛已经知晓他是谁，知晓他为何而来。举起的手慢慢放下，他凝神屏息地盯着Azazel，仿佛只要Azazel有什么异常举动，他就会立刻拔出枪朝他开枪。  
　　这种事他很熟练。  
　　但Azazel什么都没做，他只是让Dean过去，跟Peter一起检查那架被他雇人拆掉的直升机零件是否完好——为了运货方便，他先把玩具拆掉，等运到了再组装起来。这不是什么难事，出得起价，自然找得到人。Azazel从来不为这种细枝末节的小事操心。  
　　Dean小心留意着Azazel的背影，跟着Peter下到船舱里。他们一艘船一艘船地检查，其他人手脚麻利地把东西搬上货车。Peter去开车的时候，Dean悄悄将手伸进长裤口袋，按下手机上的一个号码快捷键。  
　　他刚刚偷偷用手机拍了照，现在要告诉他的联系人自己的方位。他们之间不用通话，只要对方手机响了，就一定知道他的意思。  
　　他偷偷往Azazel带回来的那两架直升机里藏了一枚一直放在自己身上的追踪器——这是Zachariah给他的，他一直带在身上，所以Zachariah总能准确找出他的所在。  
　　这是他出狱后第一次，如此期待与一堆警察会面。  
　　或许今晚，他就能得到解脱。  
　　跟着钻进车里，眼角的余光扫过后视镜里脸上布满淤青的自己，Dean突然想起了Sam。  
　　那一瞬，莫名而巨大的痛苦荆棘般包裹住他的心脏，让他一时痛得无法动弹。  
　　而在Dean与几天前还肖想过他屁股的人在监狱般的公寓里等待着Azazel回来的几天里，Sam又经历了一次惊险的死里逃生。所幸这一次他没有受伤，还顺利抓到了杀手。  
　　有趣的逼供向来都是Sam亲自来，他的手下们也乐得把这件累活让给老板去做。  
　　杀手嘴很紧，但Sam永远都知道怎么用正确的方法让敌人开口。  
　　杀手交代了雇主的名字，Sam一点都不意外。  
　　多疑的Azazel。  
　　或许他在怀疑Sam，是Sam指使Dean，所以他们才故意借口借走了Dean。双方的博弈，你来我往，目前也看不出谁占了先机。  
　　只是，Sam已经厌倦了Azazel的这一手。  
　　而这短短几天里，Jason也终于为Sam带去了一些不知该算好消息还是坏消息的信息。Jason很聪明地没有往深处挖掘，他只是带回了别人告诉他的话以及一些旧物，然后将它们原封不动地交给了Sam。  
　　“Dean在监狱里待了9年，只有一个人去探视过他。他们第一次接触是在Dean出狱前三个月的时候。”Jason将纸袋放到Sam的桌上，“其他一些琐碎的东西都在袋子里。”  
　　办公室只有Sam和Jason两个人。因为Azazel和Lucifer这桩新生意，公司的财务部门又有得忙了，但这件事Sam没有插手，所以最近几天他还算清闲。身上的伤口逐渐长好，不痛了，只是有点痒。  
　　Sam听着Jason的话，伸手拉开纸袋看了一眼里面的东西。  
　　“探监的人叫Zachariah，是Bobby所在警局的局长。他的履历我也找了一份放进这里面了。”  
　　“非常感谢，Jason。接下来就交给我吧。”  
　　Jason识趣地离开Sam的办公室。  
　　Zachariah。  
　　Sam似乎听过这个名字，印象中Azazel提过。但那也是他很小时候的事了，太久远，他都不记得Azazel是在什么场合提过这个名字。  
　　Sam把纸袋里的东西一件件拿出来——  
　　Dean小时候的一些照片，Bobby收养Dean的手续表格，Dean在警校的成绩单，Dean查到的关于谋杀他父亲凶手的证据，还有他在监狱里的探监记录，以及Zachariah的履历。  
　　Sam先抽出Bobby收养Dean的表格看了看。这张纸很旧了，边缘又黄又脆，他小心地拿起来，生怕把它弄碎。被收养那年，Dean似乎刚满5岁，他更名为Dean Singer，但Sam记得现在Dean一直自称是Dean Winchester。  
　　Winchester应该是他原本的姓。  
　　Bobby的家庭构成也很简单，妻子和一个女儿。他是Dean父亲的同事，或许是出于同情才会收养Dean。  
　　Sam放下表格，又看了看其他东西。Dean在警校的成绩很优秀，难怪他现在身手和枪法那么好。他看着，手指随意抽出Dean小时候的全家福合照。年轻男人抱着Dean，漂亮的年轻女人抱着一个小小的婴儿，照片旧得发黄，但这一家人身上散发出的幸福气息依旧能通过他们被相片记录下来的笑容穿过时空，感染着看到这张照片的每一个人。  
　　Sam翻过照片，看到背面写着这一家四口的名字。  
　　John Winchester。  
　　Mary Winchester。  
　　Dean Winchester。  
　　Sam Winchester。  
　　旁边还有Dean和Sam当时的年龄。  
　　这是Sam第一次知道Dean弟弟的名字，他有些惊讶，居然与他同名。  
　　接着他又信手抽出几张照片，多数都是Dean抱着他弟弟的合照。其中有一张照片引起了Sam的注意，两个小男孩的大头凑近镜头，他发现Dean的弟弟靠近左边太阳穴的地方有个很小的疤痕。这个发现让一向冷静的Sam不由得眼皮一跳，他不由自主地伸出手按上自己的额角。  
　　他那里也有一道很小的疤，浅浅的月牙形，因为很小，又被头发盖住，所以别人都不知道那道疤的存在。那一小块头皮长不出头发，小时候他经常懊丧地问Azazel为什么那里会有疤，Azazel只告诉他那是他很小的时候不小心弄伤的。  
　　Sam放下手中的照片，起身走进洗手间。站在镜子前面，他有些犹豫，但最终他仍然拨开左边太阳穴附近的头发，那个小小的月牙形的疤痕依旧清晰可见。  
　　和照片中那个小婴儿头上的一样。  
　　像一个隐喻。  
　　甚至，他们连年龄都一样。  
　　Sam知道这不可能。但他此刻甚至不愿让自己在心中说出“这不可能”后面的那几个词。  
　　他打开水龙头，用手接了一捧水淋在脸上。现在，额角的那道疤不知为何开始发热，时时刻刻提醒着他——它就存在于那里，一切可能只是个该死的巧合，相同的名字，相同的年龄，还有一道在相同位置上的疤。  
　　Sam走出洗手间时，他开始想Dean。Dean在身边衣冠楚楚的样子，Dean在他的床上尖叫呻吟的样子，还有医院里，Dean颧骨上带伤的样子。Sam想起几天前他打电话给Dean，隔着电话，只用声音和语言就让Dean高潮。那时的他很满足，就算他最终也只是射在自己手中，但只要听到Dean说不会和别人上床，他就非常满意。  
　　Sam感觉额角有些痛，眼皮还在跳动着。Dean儿时那些照片还摊在他的桌上。小男孩抱着弟弟笑得一脸灿烂，小婴儿也像是颇喜欢他哥哥似的，每一张照片里，他都努力用小胖手抱着他哥哥的脖子。  
　　Sam有些神经质地飞快收起这些照片，却将它们扔进了自己的抽屉里。  
　　他强迫自己打起精神接着看被压在下面的探监记录。  
　　那三个月里，Zachariah只去了两次。而除了这个秃头又有大肚腩的男人之外，9年里，没有任何人去探视过Dean。Sam突然感到胸口闷得发慌，他只好再次起身，转身确认窗户是不是开了。  
　　窗户开着，还有风吹进来。  
　　Sam觉得自己不太对劲，而这种不对劲的理由其实呼之欲出。那理由早于他今天看到的这些照片，早于他手中的这份探监记录，那些事他很清楚，他一直清楚，却还是试图说服自己，Dean缺乏忠诚，他不能留下Dean。  
　　他要亲手解决Dean。  
　　伸手拉开脖子上的领带，Sam最后拿起Zachariah的履历。  
　　24年前，Zachariah负责调查一桩与Azazel有关的走私案，这桩案子不禁涉及走私，还涉及非法拘禁与谋杀。Dean的父亲John协助Zachariah一起调查，他们没日没夜地努力了将近半年，在案情似乎有所突破的时候，John却突然死在家里，房子也被一把火烧去了大半。  
　　Zachariah也险些被谋杀，但他躲过了一劫。Azazel的案子似乎进行不下去了，他只好放弃，后来十几年里他一直在那个警局工作，5年前他晋升成为局长。  
　　在Zachariah的履历中看到John以及Azazel的名字，Sam不太意外地扬了扬眉。他已经猜到了Dean的身份，猜到他为何而来，也猜到他为什么要撒那些谎——Dean可以假装成一个对任何命令都来者不拒的听话手下，但这并不代表他真的喜欢那些。  
　　Sam回忆着Dean的那些表演，没错，表演，他看穿过一部分，没有戳破。然而现在回想起来，他再次感觉像是有什么东西狠狠压住胸口，让他喘不过气。  
　　一切都摆在眼前，他只需要一个决断。  
　　这原本很简单。  
　　——对他来说，做决定从来不是一件困难的事。  
　　他沉默地将桌上的东西收进Jason交给他的纸袋里。晚上回家之后，他这才把最后一部分他没看的东西拿出来——这是一堆证据，或者说是拼图的碎片，拼对了，就能知道杀死John的凶手。  
　　但Sam花了一整晚的时间都没能把它们拼凑起来。有些人的证词有问题，时间非常微妙地对不上。那卷监控录影带也被人改过，具体用的什么技术他不知道，但画面衔接的地方有问题，不仔细看的话根本看不出来。Sam猜录影带里的那个人就是Bobby，白天的时候他见过Bobby的照片，Dean的那些照片里也有不少跟他一起的合照。  
　　Dean认为Bobby杀死了John，所以他杀了Bobby。  
　　冲动的确是魔鬼。  
　　虽然不知道Dean当年经历的一切，但Sam能理解Dean。  
　　复仇是一颗痛苦的种子，种在心里，会长出带刺的藤蔓。  
　　Sam继续翻着那堆证物，分析它们。其实按照当年的情形，最可能杀死John的人是Azazel。那些东西里，比如目击者的证词，有些人的确提到过纵火嫌疑人的外貌特征，Sam看一眼就知道那说的就是Azazel。再对上Azazel那几天的行踪，他谋杀John的可能性很大。  
　　只是缺乏关键证据而已。  
　　但这些已经足够了。  
　　负罪与仇恨。  
　　Sam甚至已经猜出探监时Zachariah对Dean说了些什么。  
　　也猜到了警察为什么总能嗅到他到底在哪里交易。  
　　他看了一下自己的日程表，翻出Zachariah的办公室电话。  
　　那天晚上他们就秘密见面了，Sam直言不讳地说出了自己的身份——Azazel的养子。他很坦诚地告诉Zachariah他们需要合作，因为他也要对付Azazel。  
　　Zachariah显然不太信任Sam的话，他摸了摸自己光秃秃的头顶，试着露出一个看上去诚实可信的笑容。但Sam只是冷哼着告诉他因为Azazel谋杀了他的父亲——不过他没有告诉Zachariah他可能是Dean的兄弟——Zachariah闻言，脸色立刻变了。  
　　“我知道你是怎么诱骗Dean的。”  
　　“我可不承认我‘诱骗’了Dean，他做错了事，我让他看到了正确的东西，一切都是他自己的选择。”Zachariah摆出无辜的表情，在Sam面前摊开双手，“如果你知道他枪杀养父的经过，你也会觉得他简直就是个莽撞的蠢蛋。”  
　　这一点，Sam无从辩驳。  
　　“我告诉他Bobby并不是谋杀John的凶手时，他一开始是暴怒，但是我有证据说服他。接着他就像崩溃了一样，坐在我面前，握着话筒，瞪着他那双像是死了一样的绿眼睛看着我。我敢打赌，那是他第一次意识到自己犯了罪，而我，给了一个让他赎罪的机会。”  
　　Sam不愿继续这个令人不快的话题，所以他聪明地将话题中心从Dean身上重新转移回Azazel身上。  
　　“我们有同一个目标，可以合作。”看着Zachariah犹疑地点了一下头，Sam继续说道，“我没有指控Azazel的直接证据，但你别忘了，我现在还是他公司的总经理，我们的财务部门随时为你服务。”这显然是一张好牌，Zachariah的眼睛亮了一下，Sam笑起来，“但是我有个条件——这件事之后，放了Dean，我的意思是，现在他是凭自己的意愿为你做事，我不插手，但这之后，他不会继续为你做事，而他之前干的那些事，我相信你能当做没看见。”  
　　“我还以为你的条件是让我放了你。”Zachariah双手交叠搁在自己凸起的肚子上，一脸算计的表情。  
　　“我有什么把柄在你手上？”  
　　“你是Azazel的儿子。”  
　　“我是他的养子。”Sam答得飞快，“你可以不跟我合作，反正你有Dean。但Azazel非常狡猾，你觉得光靠一个Dean就能搞定他？”  
　　这也正是Zachariah担心的问题。  
　　“如果你答应我的条件，我们之间就还有继续谈下去的余地。”  
　　“别忘了，是你主动约我的。”  
　　Sam笑了起来。  
　　“别说得像是我和你在约会一样Zachariah先生，我可不喜欢秃头。”Sam随口调侃了一句，在看到Zachariah露出不悦的表情之后，他这才满意地继续说道，“我主动约你，是因为，主动权还在我手里。”  
　　Zachariah对此不甘，却不得不承认Sam说得没错。  
　　双方都有意向合作的话，生意才做得成。  
　　  
　　Dean从昏迷中醒来，手依旧被反剪到身后被手铐铐住，双脚也被紧紧绑在椅子的腿上。开裂的眼角很痛，但血已经止住了，肚子里那些痛到像是移位的内脏就更不用说了，Dean只能尽力在这极小的活动范围里蜷紧身体，以减缓痛苦。  
　　这是一间很小的仓库，空空如也的架子，角落里堆满的旧物，空气里满是灰尘的气味。  
　　当Peter在去仓库途中突然领着货车开上另一条道路，Dean就知道情况不对。但他依旧不动声色，追踪器应该还在货车里，Zachariah还是能跟着导航找到他们，没关系的，不会有问题。  
　　半路上，Peter货车先走，自己换挡减速落在货车后面。Dean警觉地绷紧身体，Peter踩下刹车，用枪对准Dean的头。Dean“哇喔”了一声，装作不知所措地举起双手，笑着说道：“做什么，小家伙，你想独吞这批货？”  
　　Peter用枪托狠狠砸向Dean的额头。Dean的头被打得偏向一边，痛得呻吟了一声，他反应迅速地起身想压住Peter，其他车里的人已经围了过来，他们拉开车门将Dean拖了出去，Dean挣扎着揍倒了两个人，却被人一脚踢中脚踝，接着就被人抓着肩膀按倒在地。  
　　Dean的脸被狠狠按在地上，他的眼睛从那些人的双脚之间艰难地看向货车开走的方向。  
　　他没看到Azazel的车。  
　　他被人捆住手脚蒙住眼睛绑起嘴扔进车里。他不知道他们把他带到了哪里，只知道自己被铐起来，被殴打，被逼问是不是警察派来的卧底。  
　　“我不是卧底。”  
　　他什么都不肯说，只是一直重复这句话。  
　　Peter一脚踢中他的胸口，将他连人带椅子踢倒。后脑和后背一片麻木的疼痛，Dean喘息着，接着Peter穿着皮鞋的脚就踩上了他的脖子。  
　　他们逼问再多，他也不会承认自己是卧底。  
　　因为他本来就不是。  
　　他是一个出狱了将近一年的犯人，十年前他因为杀了自己的养父而入狱。那时他念的是警校，如果顺利毕业，现在他已经是一名警察，可惜的是，他再也没有那个机会。  
　　他不是警察。  
　　不是警方的卧底。  
　　没有豁免权。  
　　他杀了很多人，只是个恶棍而已。所以最终，他也会受到制裁。  
　　这个世界很公平。  
　　谁也逃不掉。  
　　脖子和胸口不断被人狠狠踩下，他们用力踢着Dean的膝盖和脚踝，身体的重量紧压着他反剪在身后的手，手铐磨破了手腕。  
　　Dean觉得这样结束也不错。  
　　他曾经犯了一个错，做了错误的选择，所以他这辈子都是个杀人犯，是个暴徒。可他在今晚做了一个正确的选择，他没有先开枪再发问，而是将一切的决定权交给了Zachariah。他希望自己做的这些是对的，对他而言，对Zachariah而言都是对的。  
　　他不是在弥补或是赎罪，因为这些都于事无补。  
　　他只是……他只是试着去做一些对的事，好的事。他曾在法庭上配合律师的要求，最终获得了减刑。他少了几年牢狱之灾，而多出来的这几年自由生活，他想，是他赚到的。这本不属于他。  
　　Peter他们不断殴打Dean，逼问，却问不出任何东西。  
　　Dean说的全都是实话，他不是卧底，他什么都不知道。  
　　Zachariah什么都不会告诉他。  
　　他只是做了自己选择去做的事。  
　　于是Peter又追问关于Sam的问题，问他Sam是不是想对Azazel不利。  
　　听到Sam的名字，Dean迟疑了一下。但他依旧摇头，说出口的还是不知道。  
　　Dean知道Sam已经开始逐渐走出Azazel的掌控，他知道Sam很多事，但选择沉默。身体的每个部分都在痛，让他完全无暇思考在这个时候为什么还要庇护Sam。  
　　持续的折磨也让人厌倦，Dean最后一次痛晕过去之后，Peter试图给Azazel打个电话，但怎么都打不通。他烦躁地抓了抓自己的头发，目光再次滑上Dean满是血迹的脸，他的视线最后停在Dean的嘴唇上。  
　　这或许会是个调剂心情的好办法。  
　　是的，Peter早就想这么做了。  
　　他用疼痛逼Dean醒来，不顾其他人的反对打开Dean的手铐，还给他的双脚松了绑。但Dean没有反抗，也没有逃走——并不是他不想，而是他根本做不到，他像一摊泥一样软倒在地，断裂的骨头，还有剧痛的内脏让他只能没用地伏在地上不停喘息。  
　　Peter在Dean身边蹲下，伸手粗暴地抚摸他被自己咬破的嘴唇，然后突然用力捏住他的下巴强迫他张开嘴。Dean睁大眼睛，仿佛已经知道Peter接下来要做的事。  
　　“对，你知道了是吗？我跟你说过，我早就想这么做了。”  
　　换一种折磨方法会更有乐趣。  
　　或许这样就能从Dean这里套出些东西。  
　　Peter并不在乎手段，他只想侮辱Dean，击垮他，打碎他，让他屈服妥协，说出自己知道的一切。  
　　然而Dean什么都没说，就连“痛”这种词都没说。Peter能观察到Dean，他现在很痛苦，浑身的皮肤被地板擦出血痕，下体还在流血。Peter不担心自己会弄死Dean，因为没人在意这个，假如他们套不出自己想要的，也一样会杀了Dean。  
　　殊途同归。  
　　折磨持续了很久，久到让折磨的人都觉得乏味起来。Peter烦躁地狠狠踢了一下再次晕过去的Dean的肋骨，Dean痛得颤抖着身体下意识蜷缩起来。他的呼吸很轻，很微弱，全身上下都是汗水，嘴角还有血，不是他又把嘴唇咬破了，就是把嘴里的肉给咬破了。  
　　Peter又试着给Azazel打去电话，依旧没有接通。他烦得差点一把摔了手机，但最终他只是冲其他几个人使了个眼色，他们走出仓库，随手带上了门。  
　　  
　　时间不多了，但一切都跟计划中的一样。在Dean准备着去接船时，Sam也在做着准备。他和Zachariah已经谈好条件，接船那天，他给Dean打了个电话。他没说多余的话，只问了码头和仓库的位置，那边的Dean有些迷茫，并且立刻挂断了电话。Sam不着急，果然过了一会儿，他收到一条来自Dean的短信。  
　　Sam也没有告诉Dean他和Zachariah已经交换了彼此的条件，暂时有了合作关系。  
　　事情或许不会这么轻易就结束。  
　　Sam什么都没跟Dean说，但他告诉自己，不会让Dean有事。  
　　入夜，Zachariah已经安排好人手盯住那四个仓库，他也知道Azazel一定没那么简单。他坐在办公室里，电脑开着，手机突然响了起来。他拿出来看了一眼，是Dean打过来的。安静地挂断电话，Zachariah打开地图，显示追踪器位置的红点在地图上朝着其中一个仓库快速移动着。但走到中途时，红点突然向另一个方向移去，看路径，似乎目标不是那四个仓库中的任何一个。  
　　Sam猜对了。  
　　Azazel还有另一个非常隐秘的仓库。  
　　那是Azazel的一个手下在一次酒会上不小心说漏嘴的，Sam细心地将它记了下来。  
　　Zachariah起身，将挂在椅背上的制服外套拿起穿上，一边疾走出门一边扣着制服的扣子。扣到肚子上时，他有些费力地缩了缩肚子，纽扣这才顺利扣上。  
　　“见鬼！”  
　　或许他的确该减肥了。  
　　钻进警车之前，他给Sam打了个电话。电话那头Sam的声音很清醒，他已经在车里了。  
　　“我要去见见他。当是告别。你别忘了派人过来，我怕Crowley也在，我可不想被他一枪打死。”  
　　“我一直忘记告诉Dean，纵火的事，Crowley可能也有一份。”  
　　Sam挂断电话，嘟囔着骂了一句。  
　　坐在副驾座上的保镖不由得带着几分惊诧的眼神回头，却被Sam冰冷的眼神给吓得立刻又正襟危坐地紧盯着后视镜。  
　　深夜的城市安静冷寂，车开得很快。Sam在Azazel的别墅外下车时，这里周围已经停满警车。看来Zachariah很心急，他等了二十多年，Azazel蛰伏了十几年，难得出手一次，Zachariah一定不会放过这个机会。  
　　因为局长事先已经打过招呼，Sam没有任何阻碍地进入到Azazel的别墅。Azazel穿着睡衣坐在客厅，一副被闹醒的样子，还皱着眉头低声呵斥一个警察，不许他弄出声响吓到他在楼上的女儿。  
　　“哦，Sam，居然是你。”看到Sam走进来，Azazel的眉毛更是凝成一股扭紧的粗绳，但很快他便舒展开表情，“给我倒杯酒？”  
　　“不，我什么都不会为你做。”Sam笑着摇头，掏出枪，“我怕你突然掏出一把枪来对着我。所以我要紧紧盯着你。”  
　　Azazel跟着也笑了起来。  
　　“你是我儿子。”  
　　“我不是。我知道你曾经雇人谋杀我……不，最近一次应该就在前几天。”Sam凝视着眼前坐在沙发上的老人，“我跟你不太亲，好在我很走运。Lucifer还在仓库那边吗？他也很走运，接到一船废料。”  
　　“我不明白你在说什么。”Azazel耸肩，手指轻轻摩挲着沙发的扶手。  
　　Sam正想再开口，手机却响了。他接起来，听着那边Zachariah讲话，渐渐，眉头拧紧。握着电话，Sam走近Azazel，将枪对准他的眉心，用只有两个人听得见的声音轻轻问道：“Dean在哪里？”  
　　“Dean？哪个Dean？”Azazel佯装不记得地沉思了一会儿，而后露出一个夸张的恍然大悟的表情，也压低了嗓音缓缓说道，“你是说Dean Winchester？你那个被你当成婊子在操的……哥哥？我一直忘记告诉你，他是John Winchester的儿子，你也是。”  
　　原本Azazel十分期待Sam的反应，但Sam只是维持着他冷淡的表情，将枪口用力顶上他的额头，重复道：“Dean在哪里？”  
　　Azazel终于露出一丝困惑的表情。他不知道Sam是什么时候知道了他和Dean的关系，Sam看上去一点都不惊讶，相反还异常冷静。当年Azazel谋杀了John，看到坐在沙发上被吓得都忘记哭泣的Sam。他带走Sam并不是因为什么狗屁的恻隐之心，只是想让一个警察的儿子变成坏事做尽的坏蛋。这或许有些变态，不过他本来就不是什么正常人。  
　　Azazel的目的达到了，Sam的确成为了一个坏蛋，并且非常优秀。  
　　但他自己也付出了不小的代价。  
　　Azazel的表情也慢慢沉静下来，他甚至对Sam挑衅地笑了笑。  
　　“我不知道Dean在哪里——去地狱找他吧。”他说着突然动手想抢下Sam手中的枪，Sam反射性地挥拳揍向他的脸，警察们蜂拥而上，将Azazel按在沙发上，铐住他的双手。  
　　“去地狱找你的Dean吧，亲爱的Sam。”Azazel被警察拉起来，推出别墅，他依旧维持着恶心的笑容，诅咒般对Sam说道。  
　　Sam握着手里的枪，低头闭上眼睛用力喘息。  
　　Azazel只是想激怒他，想让他失去理智开枪。  
　　Dean一定不会有事。  
　　甩了甩头，Sam收了手枪，钻进车里。  
　　“开车。”  
　　“去、去哪里……”司机小心翼翼地问。  
　　“开车。”  
　　司机只好沉默地发动引擎。  
　　Sam又给Zachariah打了个电话。  
　　“我会找到Dean，别忘了我们的约定。”  
　　Sam不知道Dean在哪儿。  
　　Azazel显然知道了Dean的身份，不然Dean不会无故失踪。Azazel把他藏了起来——或许是为了逼供。  
　　Sam知道几个地方，他去过，在他十几岁的时候。Azazel的手下在他面前剥下一个活人脸上的皮，血淋淋的场面令他记忆犹新。Azazel要他认真地看，认真记下，告诉他这才是正常，对待他们的敌人，就需要这样——假如没有利用价值，就让他们慢慢被折磨致死。  
　　他对哪些地方有模糊的印象，知道大概在哪里，却记不起具体的位置。  
　　低头喘了一口气，Sam打开车窗，风一下子灌进车里，稍稍减缓了他的焦虑。他深吸了一口气，接着报上了一个地址。司机听了立刻调转车头朝他老板说的地方开去。  
　　Dean不在那里。  
　　Sam又报上另一个地址，接着他分别又给Cliff和Jason打了电话，让他们带上武器分别去往另外两个地方。  
　　“不管找不找得到人，有了结果立刻给我打电话，立刻。”  
　　Cliff还多嘴地想要再问几句，Sam却冷着脸挂断了他的电话，Jason倒是一如既往地沉默寡言，老板吩咐他怎么做，他就怎么做。  
　　到达目的地，Sam立刻打开车门跑下车，他的保镖们急匆匆地跟在他身后。  
　　大步朝着记忆中那个旧仓库走去，步伐越来越急越来越急，最后Sam小跑起来。他的保镖们也跟着跑动起来，但谁也不敢说什么。天空很晴朗，群星明亮，这让Sam的心情更加阴郁。他有股冲动，假如Dean也不在这里，他一定会亲手烧了这个该死的地方。  
　　好在，他看到了一点可恶的希望。  
　　旧仓库外面有还没熄灭的烟头。  
　　一股战栗感电流般顺着Sam的脊柱冲上大脑，他飞奔过去，踢开旧仓库的门。门重重撞向墙壁发出巨大的声响，但Sam依旧没错过刚刚响起的那一丝微弱的呻吟。  
　　他想刻意无视自己现在看到的，但它就这么直白地呈现在他眼前。  
　　他曾以为自己能控制好，他能掌控自己的情绪，他的理智会战胜一切。  
　　而此刻，他只能听见愤怒在脑中嘶吼发出的巨大轰鸣——他看见Dean头发上的血，脸上的伤，他看见Dean被一只令人作呕的手死死压住的背，还有他沾着干涸血液的腿。  
　　这一定是Sam见过的最恶心的画面。  
　　巨响惊动了这里的所有人，但在他们反应过来之前，Sam已经扣下了扳机。  
　　他在心里默默数着数。  
　　他应该至少留下一个，可他数错了，多杀了一个人，最后没人活下来。  
　　再次低头喘息了一下，Sam吞咽着，走近Dean。他脱下自己身上的外套盖住Dean从腰到膝盖的部分。Dean晕过去了，看上去很糟糕，Sam甚至不知道自己能不能就这么把他抱起来送他去医院。  
　　“嘿，Dean，”他半跪下去，伸手抚摸着Dean布满汗水却冰冷的脸，“别担心，是我。”  
　　Sam把Dean抱了起来。  
　　Dean痛得无意识闷哼起来，但他的双眼依旧紧闭，没有醒过来的迹象。  
　　“我们去医院，你会没事的。”


	4. TWILIGNT

4  
　　  
　　Dean又看到了父亲和Bobby。  
　　他畏缩着，不肯向前。他担心自己又让他们失望。而他们也只是站在原地，远远看着他，浓烟之中，他看不清他们的表情。  
　　Dean在心底默默祈祷，希望这一次他做了对的事，他没有逃跑，也没有犯下莽撞的错误。他希望这一次自己好好地坚持了自己的角色，好好地完成了任务。他并不期待来自父亲或者Bobby的原谅甚至称赞，他只是……他只是希望他们不再细数他曾经犯下的那些错误和罪行。  
　　这让他觉得痛。  
　　一切都很痛。  
　　这只是他昏睡中的一个梦，梦里不会有感知，可疼痛却依旧爬虫般爬满他的全身，它们咬着他的身体，在他的大脑和胸口上咬出一个巨大的洞——然后它们钻了进去。  
　　Dean不甘心，可是此刻，他又觉得假如一切都在这里结束也未尝不是一件好事。他尽力了，真的尽力了，假如最后还是失败，那只能说，他还是做得不好——失败对他来说没有任何意义，他没能为父亲报仇，也没能为Bobby的死做出任何一件有好结果的事。  
　　他还是那个无用的Dean Winchester。  
　　逃跑的大儿子，愚蠢可恶的养子。  
　　他还是个逃兵和杀人犯。  
　　没能做出任何改变。  
　　梦中的Dean挣扎起来，他向后退，害怕看到父亲和Bobby失望的脸。  
　　他没能成为父亲所希望成为的那个人，也没能完成Bobby的期望。  
　　他只是个混账而已。  
　　混账应该下地狱，让一切都在此停住。  
　　而这些，正是他所希望的——他不是卧底，没有豁免权，他杀了许多人，知道自己迟早有一天会再被逮捕，而那时，他不会为自己辩解一句。  
　　这就是他该有的归宿。  
　　他已经将余生做好计划。  
　　现在他需要做的，只是将计划的最后一步提前。  
　　死在这里，就活在这个循环过无数次的梦境里。  
　　让一个恶人的生活终结于此。  
　　只有一个遗憾，那就是弟弟。  
　　Dean还是没能找到他的弟弟。但这并不全然是件坏事，或许弟弟现在在一个温暖幸福的家庭，有稳定的职业，有个漂亮的女朋友——他的人生根本不需要一个如此令人惧怕与难堪的哥哥。  
　　挣扎的Dean慢慢又重归平静，他试着去坦然接受父亲和Bobby的表情，尽管他现在依旧看不清。但是没关系，现在他有了无穷无尽的时间，他有耐心等待，等那些浓烟散去，火光熄灭，等他们走过来，靠近他。  
　　“我不会怕的……”梦中的他嘟囔着，站在原地，傻气地等待着。  
　　再没有什么值得害怕的事了，一切都将变得安静平和。  
　　这一刻，梦境中的Dean突然想起了Sam——不是他弟弟，而是Sam，是那个Sam。他也不知道为什么在这个时候突然想起Sam，只是想到了，平和一下子就被打破。  
　　爬虫还在啃咬着他的胸口，那个洞口越来越大越来越大，Dean低下头就能看见自己跳动的心脏。黑色的爬虫窸窸窣窣地爬满心脏，一口一口咬下，红色的血从洞口里流出，就像眼泪一样。  
　　Dean感到茫然，他困惑地抬起头看向父亲，希望能从他那里得到一些启示。然而父亲只是缄默地站在那里，烟尘掩盖他的脸，Dean只能看见他焦黑的手指。  
　　为什么会想起Sam？他不该是在这个时候出现的人——他只是个杯子，没有谁离开了杯子就活不下去，而杯子，杯子总会有下一个使用者，他们互相之间都不该挂怀。  
　　Dean唾弃在这时想起Sam的自己。  
　　疼痛再次袭来，这一次，它们来得迅猛而真切，让Dean险些怀疑这根本就不是梦境而是现实。他的呼吸颤抖起来，爬虫咬出的洞口几乎贯穿整个胸膛。他低头就能看见自己森白的骨头和骨头覆盖之下柔软的脏器。  
　　它们都在痛。  
　　爬虫将它们咬得血肉模糊。  
　　Dean伸手，想捂住那个洞口，可手指只能触碰到自己的肋骨。  
　　所有的事都太迟了。  
　　而Dean只能看着这些发生，无力补救。  
　　每一次都是这样，每一次都是。  
　　Dean痛恨自己。  
　　“嘿，Dean。”  
　　然后，他听见有人在叫他。这是件令人惊诧的事，因为他的梦中从来没有过别人，只有父亲，母亲，弟弟，Bobby，Ellen和Jo。他们多数时候都很沉默，蜡像一样。  
　　“嘿，Dean，你在听吗？”  
　　Dean抬起头，漆黑的天空里什么都没有。他左顾右盼，想要找到声音的来源。可是这里除了黑暗与黑暗之外，什么都没有。再没有其他任何人，再没有其他任何东西。这只是一个巨大的茧，他和那些他曾经伤害过的人在里面。  
　　再没有任何外人能够进来。  
　　“是我，Sam。Dean，你在听，对吗？”  
　　Sam？  
　　Dean更加紧张地举目四望。  
　　“我现在……好消息……一个坏消息，你想先听……一个？”  
　　模糊的声音再次响起。  
　　不管是哪个，不管什么好消息坏消息，告诉我你的声音为什么会出现在这里！  
　　Dean瞪大眼睛，竭尽全力想找出一定藏身于某个黑暗之处的Sam。他不会允许任何外人进入到他的这个梦境中来，尤其是Sam。  
　　他不想让Sam看到这些。  
　　最直白的理由只是他不想让Sam知道他原本是警察的人，他不想让Sam知道其实那个内鬼就是他自己，而他不想的原因——或许只是不想被Sam拖去折磨至死。  
　　可是……他根本就不惧怕死亡这件事。  
　　一个巨大的悖论出现。  
　　Dean惊惧地吞咽着津液，已经全然弄不明白自己害怕……或是不害怕的究竟是什么。  
　　“好……息……找到你弟弟……”  
　　破碎的句子回荡在梦境里，Dean的身体突然战栗起来。  
　　他听见什么了？  
　　Sam找到了他弟弟了？  
　　他是怎么办到的？  
　　这是真的吗？  
　　Dean甚至都来不及去想Sam为什么会去找他弟弟，又是怎么找到的，他只是不停反复着吞咽的动作，喘息着，手指死死按住自己裸露在外的骨头。疼痛挤压着他的身体，他痛苦地喘息。父亲和Bobby依旧站在那里，并未移动分毫。  
　　他们就像两具尸体那样一直伫立在原地，浓烟渐渐散去，Dean看见他们死气沉沉的双眼。  
　　——他们本来就是两具尸体。  
　　这个声音蓦然窜进Dean脑中，他倒吸一口气，突然迈开脚步，向着父亲和Bobby的方向艰难走去。  
　　“坏消息是如果……不醒来我……杀了他……”  
　　Sam的声音再次响起，回荡在这个巨大的茧子里。这一次他平静的声音巨大宛如雷声轰鸣，几乎震碎Dean的耳膜。Dean站在他的茧子里，等他听清楚Sam的话，明白Sam的意图，他猛然睁大眼睛，抬头大声叫喊着“你不能”。  
　　那个声音再没回应。  
　　“你不能这么做！该死的你不能！”  
　　Dean气急败坏地捂着自己破开洞口的胸膛，在自己漆黑的梦境里奔跑着，企图找出藏在这里的Sam。他跑过父亲和Bobby身边，他们依旧站在那里。  
　　他们不会帮他。  
　　Dean知道，自己无法从死去的人那里得到任何帮助。  
　　这就是他失去的。  
　　是他救不回的。  
　　可是现在，还有他可能救回来的。  
　　剧痛中，Dean满世界寻找着可恶的Sam。  
　　“我一定会杀了他。”  
　　这个笃定的声音再次响起。  
　　Dean恨得咬紧牙关。  
　　“那我一定会杀了你！”  
　　Dean睁开眼睛。  
　　漆黑的梦境消失，父亲和Bobby不见了，取而代之的是满眼白色，以及刺鼻的来苏水气味。身上的疼痛没有消失，依旧爬虫般覆盖着身体。  
　　“既然你醒了，我想我们都不必多杀一个人。”  
　　Sam坐在床边，下巴上密匝匝的胡楂让他看上去很糟糕。  
　　对于自己为什么在医院，Dean一点头绪都没有。但既然Sam在这里，他也稍微能猜出几分。  
　　大概是Sam救了他。  
　　这让Dean百思不得其解。  
　　Sam没必要救他。  
　　Dean知道Sam这个人，对叛徒，对异己，他都会采取独断狠辣的手段。Dean为Sam做过这些事，他甚至记得Sam下达每个命令时的冷漠表情。  
　　他想怎么折磨我呢？  
　　Dean眨了眨眼睛，思考着。身上的疼痛没有减弱分毫，但Dean却察觉，现在啃咬着他心脏的疼痛并非来自受伤的身体。  
　　“如果你敢伤害我弟弟，我会杀了你。”Dean看向Sam，调情般冲他眨了眨眼睛，但说话语气却异常认真坚定。  
　　他感觉很累，声音嘶哑得像是两块石头相互摩擦。但他还是醒了，神志清醒，也无法抑止想跟Sam说话的冲动。  
　　“是吗？”Sam像是听到什么笑话般微微笑开，他微微向前倾身，让自己更加靠近Dean，“你这么在乎你弟弟？你甚至不知道他现在混得怎么样？你们也没有一起长大，感情稀薄，说不定见了面才发现谈话里的话题还不如我跟Lucifer之间的多。更说不定……他现在已经变成一个欠揍的混球。”  
　　“你说的很有可能是对的。”Dean想点头，但脖子上的护颈阻碍了他的这个动作。这真是个该死的东西，他厌烦地想道，想伸手摸一摸这个烦人的东西，却发现自己的双手都打着石膏被吊起，根本动都动不了。  
　　胸腔剧痛。  
　　看来肋骨也断了。  
　　那么不用想了，腿大概也骨折了。  
　　他没想到这次自己居然会这么惨。  
　　就这个样子去威胁Sam，一定一点说服力都没有。  
　　“可不管怎么样，他都是我弟弟。”Dean说着顿了一下，疲累地喘息，“如果他变成一个欠教训的混蛋，那么去教训他的那个人也该是我。我们是兄弟……”Dean的视线扫过Sam的脸，“你只是个外人。敢动我弟弟的人，我绝对不会放过，绝对。”  
　　我们是兄弟，你只是个外人。  
　　这句话出奇耳熟。  
　　Sam稍微抽出一两秒钟的时间走神思考他在哪儿听过这句话。  
　　没错，是他自己说的。  
　　他对Dean说过，Lucifer是他的兄弟，而Dean不是。  
　　这听上去就像个完美的报复。  
　　Sam凝视着满脸认真的Dean，再次开口说道：“可是看看你现在，就算我真的对你弟弟动手，你也阻止不了我。何况，”他说着伸出手扣住Dean的下巴，收紧手指，“你也该停止你的表演了，Dean，已经暴露到这个程度了，再伪装只会让你显得愚蠢。”  
　　其实Sam不想说这些，他应该跟Dean讲实话，告诉Dean其实他跟Zachariah已经有过协议，其实Dean已经自由了，其实……他也不在乎Dean欺骗了他。  
　　当Sam意识到自己并没有对Dean的欺骗和利用行为太生气时，他觉得自己简直就是疯了。他最厌恶被别人当做傻瓜一样利用，他厌恶自己被别人掌控，也恶心一切欺骗和背叛他的人。然而他就这么轻易地原谅了Dean——这甚至跟他知道自己和Dean是亲兄弟这件事没有任何关系！  
　　Sam知道这一切的答案。他早就知道，只是一直抗拒。  
　　直到，直到他知道了Dean是他哥哥。  
　　这个事实利剑一样贯穿他的心脏，带给他的却并非是痛苦，而是醍醐灌顶般的顿悟。他知道自己已经无法自拔，知道就算他和Dean是亲兄弟，也无法让他对Dean放手，无法让他停下想要Dean彻底臣服的欲望。  
　　他疯狂地想要得到Dean的一切。  
　　这种疯狂让他根本不在乎Dean就是他哥哥。  
　　事实上，知道这件事的人并不多。  
　　只有他和Azazel。  
　　Azazel马上就会进监狱，不会再有人信他的疯言疯语。而他，也会好好地保守这个秘密。  
　　见Dean的眼睛里闪过一丝惊惧的情绪，Sam微微叹了一口气。他松开手，手指轻轻摩挲着Dean干燥的皮肤：“Azazel这件事你干得很好，Zachariah已经拿到你偷偷拍下的照片，Azazel和他的俄罗斯直升机，还有他那几艘船里的军火仓库。不过他卖了你……他说你跟他有过协定，任务完成之后，他就不再管你。所以，你现在被我接手。想想你之前对我撒的那些谎，还有被你故意泄露给警方的那些生意……”听着Dean逐渐急促起来的呼吸，Sam温柔地抚摸着Dean的脸颊，俯身低声说道，“想想我会怎么报复你？”  
　　Dean艰难吞咽着，身体因为恐惧而战栗。  
　　对Sam来说，他的确是个内鬼叛徒。  
　　Dean知道Sam痛恨被人利用。  
　　胸口的疼痛尖锐叫嚣，Dean痛苦地吸着气，却依旧咬牙威胁道：“不许把我弟弟卷进来。”  
　　听到这句话，Sam几乎开始痛恨起“Dean的弟弟”来。但他没有把自己这种幼稚的嫉妒表现出来，只是继续抚摸着Dean冰凉的脸颊，轻声安抚道：“这是我们两个人之间的事，不会有第三个人被卷进来。”  
　　但Dean显然不相信Sam。  
　　这种不信任让Sam可笑地感到一丝受伤，这让他不由自主地开口说道：“我可以带你去见你弟弟，他过得不错。”  
　　Dean眼中依旧有浓重的怀疑。但Sam手上的动作以及说话的语气都非常温柔，这让Dean感到困惑迷茫，以致他不得不努力从痛苦中集中精力凝视Sam，想要以此看透Sam的内心所想。  
　　但这样的凝视没有起到任何作用，反倒让Dean愈发疑惑，疑惑依旧伴随着疼痛，令他晕眩，感觉大脑里一阵缺氧。  
　　现在的疼痛，一半来自身体，另一半来自Sam对他的态度。  
　　Dean知道自己没有立场要求什么。  
　　他没有立场对任何人要求任何事。  
　　他不能对Zachariah要求任何事，因为他只是个杀人犯，Zachariah给了他一个复仇的机会，他除了努力地配合，没有其他选择；而对Sam，他本就不该对Sam要求任何事，他们不会再有更多瓜葛，如果可以，他甚至可以利用自己手中的情报把Sam也扔进监狱——但是他没有，不，应该说他不能，他不愿这么做。  
　　就算Sam是个该死的混蛋，恶棍，暴徒，他也无法这么做。  
　　现在的他，甚至因为自己欺骗了Sam感到内疚心虚。  
　　天啊，他为什么要对一个坏蛋心虚？  
　　而他，又为什么要因为Sam冰冷的态度感到痛苦不堪？  
　　这些都是他自找的。  
　　没有人喜欢被欺骗，被隐瞒，被出卖，被利用。  
　　这些事，他通通做了。  
　　Dean感到无法呼吸。  
　　因为他爱上了这样一只杯子，还在利用这只杯子的同时不断催眠自己：这只是一只普通的杯子而已。  
　　他的生活简直就是一场荒唐的闹剧。  
　　Dean闭上眼睛，眼球在眼眶中不安地来回滑动。他不知道该怎么应对Sam的话，他不知道此刻自己说点什么才不会惹Sam生气，才不会让他迁怒到自己的弟弟身上。  
　　现在Dean最害怕的就是Sam对自己的弟弟动手。  
　　因为他们一个是Sam，一个是弟弟。  
　　Dean想逃回自己的那个茧子里。  
　　察觉到Dean的犹疑与惊惶，Sam再次低声叹气。他捧住Dean的脸，倾身过去吻了他干涸的嘴唇。  
　　Dean立刻惊诧地睁开眼睛。  
　　他看见Sam同样睁着眼睛。  
　　“闭上眼睛，Dean。”Sam低声命令着。  
　　Dean抗拒了一会儿，终于还是听话地再次闭上眼睛。  
　　“不许……把我弟弟卷进来！”  
　　听到Dean喋喋不休的警告，Sam还是忍不住生气地咬了一下他的嘴唇。听到Dean小小的呻吟声，他这才满意地将舌头伸进Dean口中，缓慢而温存地品尝着Dean，思考着他该怎么折磨这个既欺骗又利用过他的人。  
　　首先，他会让这个可恶的家伙爱上他，沉迷他，让这个家伙无法活在没有他的世界里。  
　　然后……  
　　Dean痛苦地呻吟了一声，Sam立刻放开了他。  
　　是Sam不小心压到Dean骨折的肋骨。  
　　在Dean做出任何其他反应之前，Sam按下了呼叫护士的电铃。  
　　Sam在心里修正了一下自己的计划。  
　　首先，他必须等这个可恶的家伙痊愈。  
　　  
　　Dean的情况时好时坏，多数时候他都异常沉默，偶尔才会开口开上两个不算风趣的玩笑。这几天，Sam似乎也很忙，Dean从昏迷状态醒来之后，他没待多久就走了，接连四天都没来。  
　　这让Dean稍稍有了点喘息的机会，可同时他又非常焦虑。这焦虑不光来自他骨折的手脚，不光来自他身上的伤，那些痛，还因为Sam对他的暧昧态度。  
　　Dean隐约察觉到什么，但不敢确定。他从不敢随便猜测Sam，这是件危险的事，会让Dean不知不觉陷入对Sam的观察中，让他满脑子只剩下Sam，只剩下Sam的表情，他的眼神，他说话的语气，他每个微小的动作。这种近乎索隐的探察与分析令人疲累，想要看破一个人所有行为中的隐喻无疑是一件愚蠢的事，而在有关Sam的事情上，Dean时常就让自己不自觉地掉入这个愚蠢的圈套。  
　　脑子里有关Sam的东西太多，这不正常。  
　　而Dean就在为这种不正常感到深深的焦虑。  
　　他担心自己又会错意，又做出了错误的推理，然后继续犯错。  
　　这让他痛苦。  
　　Dean并不想让自己在Sam这件事上太痛苦，因为这一切都在他的计划之外。他没想过自己会沉沦至此，没想过自己会为Sam做到这个地步，他没想过自己居然会爱上一个恶徒。  
　　他感到无地自容。  
　　就像曾经他所厌恶的不过只是他的自我暗示，不过只是他为了掩饰而找的借口。就像他天生就是个肤浅的人，容易被表象和感官迷惑，容易上当，容易选择错误的道路。  
　　然而可笑的是，他同样觉得自己没有资格再去爱上一个善良的人。  
　　Dean活在一个巨大的悖论里。  
　　或许，他不应该提及“爱”这个字。  
　　这不该成为他的人生主题之一。  
　　Dean闭上眼睛喘息。倘若将这个字眼排除在他的生活之外，压抑的心脏似乎真的就得到一丝疼痛的宽慰，叫嚣的焦虑暂时安静下来，他想，自己真的不能如此认真地思考这个问题。因为它超过了他为自己定义的“生活”界限，那是他够不到的东西。  
　　有些人永远都在为自己得不到的东西伤神，Dean只能希望自己不要成为他们中的一个。  
　　他应该知足。  
　　即便他现在依旧一无所有。  
　　这都是他自找的。  
　　Dean模糊地思考着这个他从未停止思考的问题，陷入沉睡之前，他自私地希望这一次父亲和Bobby不会出现在梦里。  
　　Sam赶来医院的时候，正赶上护士为Dean清理身体。她解开Dean上衣的扣子，为他擦干净身体，换药，重新贴上纱布，然后又拉下Dean的裤子，一边轻声安抚似乎有些尴尬的Dean，一边擦着他的腿。Dean的右膝上有一大片擦伤，护士为他换药的时候，Sam一直盯着那块伤口。这又让他想起那天他踢开仓库大门后看到的画面，焦灼痛苦的怒火再次在胸腔里翻滚燃烧。他很后悔自己那天的冲动，他应该将他们全数留下，慢慢折磨他们。痛快死去是一种幸福，然而他们没资格享受这种幸福。  
　　护士为Dean贴好纱布，又费力地想帮Dean穿好裤子。Sam走过去微微抱起Dean，护士这才松了一口气地将Dean的裤子拉好，还嘱咐Sam千万不要碰到他的伤口。Sam点头的时候还抱着Dean，Dean在他怀里动了动，他低下头，看见Dean睁大眼睛，又是不安又是戒备地看着他。  
　　等护士离开之后，Sam这才将Dean放下，伸手为他盖好被子。  
　　“我今天去见了被羁押的Azazel。”虽然不太愿意，但Sam还是提起一件让暂时让Dean把注意力从他身上转移开去的事。而Dean也果不其然地上钩了，听到Azazel的名字，他的身体下意识震动了一下，闷哼了一声，他像是压抑着迫切的语气，犹疑地问道：“为什么要告诉我这个？”  
　　“因为你帮了我一个大忙。”Sam说着拖过椅子坐到Dean的病床边，“我虽然是他的养子，但也不是什么都对他唯命是从。我跟他的关系一直不太好，他曾经雇过杀手来杀我。”看到Dean脸上闪过一丝紧张的神色，Sam不知为何感到有些开心，他抑制不住地微笑起来，“我逃过了，没有报复他，他把公司交给我打理，算是各退一步的妥协。不过矛盾迟早会爆发，但是你早一步挑破了这个气球。”  
　　Dean想起自己被Peter他们关在仓库逼供时，Peter的确也问过关于Sam的一些问题。Azazel对Sam的戒心确实很重。  
　　Dean只知道这些，他却不知道在他不在Sam身边这段时间里，Sam这边也发生了不少事。  
　　Sam不打算把这些事告诉Dean。  
　　“他好像很愤怒我居然跟警察合作，你知道吗，这对我们这种人来说，是最卑鄙的手段。”Sam说着伸手抚摸着Dean的脸，他喜欢触碰Dean的感觉，这让他感到快乐，满足的同时又更加欲求不满，“我从没跟他自诩过磊落。对我来说，只要能扳倒他，我无所谓用什么办法——只有这件事，我可以不择手段。”  
　　“为什么？”Dean脱口而出。他不太理解Sam的做法，这很反常。事实上，Sam是个很有原则的人，他虽然讲求效率，但同样也追求对他而言正确并且不失准则的做法。  
　　Sam想告诉Dean，这其中一半的原因都是因为他。但最终，他还是没说出来。他只是沉默地俯身吻了一下Dean的嘴唇，轻声告诉他说下周Azazel的案子就会开庭。Dean闻言，身体动了动，但被Sam轻轻按住了肩膀。  
　　“我不会让你去的。”Sam轻轻舔着Dean的嘴唇，慢条斯理地说道，“Zachariah答应我不会让你出庭作证，到时我会去，而你，就吊着腿乖乖待在医院里吧。”  
　　Sam的话让Dean感到一阵愤怒。他甚至都忘记了自己现在的立场，只是狠狠咬破了Sam的嘴唇。当Sam吸着气抬起头时，他这才皱着眉头愤恨地说道：“你他妈不能这么决定我的事！”  
　　那是对Azazel的审判。  
　　这是Dean这一生唯一不能错过的事。  
　　“为什么不能？”Sam舔着嘴唇上的血珠笑起来，“我可以要求你为我做任何事，Dean。别以为这是因为我从Zachariah那里接管了你，而是……你别忘了，我找到了你弟弟。”  
　　当Sam再次提起弟弟这件事时，Dean的身体又不自觉地颤抖了一下。他咬着牙，几乎是咆哮着警告Sam，Sam却不为所动。  
　　“别激动，等你痊愈了，我就带你去见见他。”Sam假装欣赏着Dean愤怒的表情，却依旧压抑不住对“Dean的弟弟”的嫉妒。那甚至只是一个模糊的影子，Dean连他弟弟是谁都不知道，他甚至连自己的弟弟就在自己面前都不知道。Sam觉得有些可笑，又替Dean感到悲哀难过。  
　　但他也不会告诉Dean真相。  
　　因为Dean一定不会高兴知道这个。  
　　Dean不需要接受这个事实——他跟自己弟弟上过床，并且以后也会一直如此。  
　　“在那之前，我会跟你签一份雇佣合同——之前我们一直没签过，这次一定要补上。”Sam近乎无耻地胁迫着Dean。Dean瞪大的眼睛里迸射出愤怒的瞳光，Sam很无奈，甚至有些同情自己，假如Dean不是他哥哥，假如他又没恰好爱上Dean的话，也就不会有这些束手束脚的事了。  
　　“如果你敢动我弟弟，我一定不会放过你！”  
　　又是这句话。  
　　Sam感到厌烦。  
　　“你是说真的？一定不会放过我？你会动手杀了我吗？”  
　　Sam直接问出这句话时，不光是Dean，就连他自己也愣住了。  
　　Dean没有回答Sam的问题，Sam也不再追问。他们心照不宣地将这个尖锐的问题藏好，不再触碰。  
　　Sam没想到自己居然会问出口。  
　　他并不想让Dean知道自己到底多么在乎。就像是一旦在外人面前露怯就是输了那样，他却傻到让对方借此窥视到自己的弱点。  
　　这跟所谓的自尊心没有关系，Sam只是……感到迟疑和不安。他自己差点也被这两个词逗笑，但事实就是如此。或许是他曾经从未遇到对自己重要至此的人，他对每个人都一样冷淡，一样礼貌，一样滴水不漏，可是他喜欢Dean，他让Dean睡在自己床上，甚至担心Dean会闻到Ruby留在床上的香水味。  
　　Dean跟以前遇到的所有人都不一样。  
　　这并非是因为他的长相，或是性格，或者别的东西。  
　　其实很简单，只因为，对Sam来说，他就是最特别的。  
　　只要有这个理由，Sam就足够忐忑。  
　　因为他不知道对Dean来说，自己是否也一样重要。  
　　Sam会把喜欢的东西紧紧攥在手中，可是Dean不一样。过去的他太高估自己，他把自己想得太冷静，对控制力太自负，所以才自大地以为就算没有了Dean也无所谓。可事实证明，根本不是这样。  
　　他甚至后悔，不该听信Lucifer的话，不该为了提醒自己而放Dean去Lucifer那里。  
　　假如那样，Dean现在也不会躺在医院里。  
　　Sam试着平复自己逐渐急促起来的呼吸。  
　　他凝视着Dean的眼睛，忍耐着。  
　　Dean也没想到，他以为以Sam的性格，绝对不会问出那样的问题。  
　　Dean觉得是自己多想了，可那就像个暗示一样，挑逗着他，让他说出内心里呼之欲出的答案。  
　　事实上，他很犹豫，不知道自己该选择谁。  
　　然而，这就是明确的答案。  
　　他犹豫了，这本身就是最后的答案。  
　　或许他还是会选择弟弟，但他也会为自己的选择付出疼痛的代价。  
　　Dean回想起Sam被枪击的那个夜晚，那种愧疚与愤怒，自责与恐慌……他知道自己已经深陷泥淖，明明有无数个可以抽身的机会，可他还是强撑着借口非要留下来。他知道不会有太好的结果，但还是留下来了。  
　　这都是他自找的。  
　　就在两个人相互揣测的时候，门外出现了一点小小的骚动。Sam立刻站起来，他掏出枪，走到门口打开门，看见守在门外的保镖围着Lucifer，不让他进门。  
　　看见Sam和他手中的枪，Lucifer露出一丝阴沉的冷笑，开口低声叫了一声“Sammy”。Sam盯着脸色有些苍白的Lucifer看了一阵，这才冰冷地回了一句“别这么叫我”。Lucifer依旧被保镖们围住，他身后的几个保镖皱着眉头，差点直接拔出了手枪。  
　　“你来做什么？”Sam眼神冰冷地扫过Lucifer那几个保镖的脸，继而露出一个颇含深意的笑容，“这两天过得好吗？”  
　　“感谢你跟警察串通，也感谢Azazel给了我一船废料。”Lucifer直言不讳，“不然我也不会在警局待了快20个小时就离开，我不会忘记这件事……以及你的无耻。”他抬头，视线越过Sam的肩膀落到躺在病床上的Dean身上，“我听说你的Dean出了点意外，特地来探望一下。”  
　　Lucifer的眼神让Sam感到异常不快。但他没有阻拦Lucifer。  
　　“让你的狗留在外面。”Sam说着，侧身让Lucifer进入病房。Lucifer看了一眼躺在床上、手脚都打着石膏的Dean，露出怜悯又悲伤的表情。床上的Dean忍不住笑起来，他摇头，语气带笑地说道：“我猜你都被自己的演技感动了，Lucifer。”  
　　被戳穿的Lucifer并没显得特别尴尬，他甚至都没收起他这副虚伪的表情。  
　　“你差不多是毁了我的家，Dean。”他轻声说道，脸上悲戚的表情让他显得格外真诚，以致Dean有那么一瞬真的差一点被他说动，“毁了我们辛苦经营的，你一定不知道我和Sam这几天过得多糟糕。”  
　　闻言，Dean的眼神不自觉扫向Sam。  
　　Sam什么都没说。  
　　但事实正如Lucifer所说，这两天非常糟糕。  
　　Azazel被逮捕，格局已经发生了翻天覆地的变化。原本Azazel家族是近海区域最大的势力，他在顶点，Lucifer和Sam分别掌管他地盘之下的南区和北区。但Azazel被逮捕的消息刚刚传出，Lucifer和Sam的地盘上就都发生了大规模的火拼。人人都想在别人家出事的时候趁火打劫一番，何况是便利的近海区域。  
　　Sam这几天几乎都在忙着与其他势力斡旋，比起武力，他还是喜欢采用在桌面上谈判的方式。不过有人天生不喜欢讲道理，Sam只好用暴力让对方屈服。这一次Azazel偷运入境的军火，Sam赶在警察之前已经运走一小部分。他把大东西留给了Zachariah，自己留了不少轻武器。  
　　武器有了，Sam很聪明，于是手段也有了。  
　　而Lucifer显然不像Sam这么游刃有余，因为他在警察局里浪费了近20个小时的时间。  
　　这笔账他会记在Sam头上——就算他们名义上还是兄弟。  
　　回去的时候，他的地盘被冲了个七零八落，失去先机的他稍微吃了点苦头，损失了一笔钱，但最后还是将地盘重新夺了回来。  
　　顺便，还往东又拓展了一片新地盘。  
　　“我跟你都没什么损失，”Sam笑起来，走到Lucifer跟前，利用自己的体格为Dean挡住Lucifer的视线，“Azazel对我们限制太多，他这么多疑，我不信他没对你下过手。所以，没了他，对我们不是更好？何况，这次你还因祸得福多了一块新地盘。”  
　　Lucifer收起他虚假的表情，眼神阴森地盯着Sam。  
　　“是的，他的确对我下过手，我还因此失去了一个最得力的手下。不过我们都清楚，他利用我们，我们也在利用他，他毒蝎子一样的名声帮我们省了不少麻烦，这次他被逮捕，恐怕以后就没这么轻松了。”  
　　“你这么想吗？我还以为你跟我一样，都认为没了Azazel，今后的事会更顺利。”  
　　Lucifer知道Sam的意思，他们都不是不甘屈于人下的人，迟早有一天他们会跟Azazel翻脸，而这次的事，不过只是千万个契机中的一个，何况有了警察的介入，还给他们省了善后的工夫。  
　　“不不不，Sammy，你有警察做后盾，我可没有。”Lucifer讽刺地说道，“所以你的小玩具Dean是怎么回事？你乐意让他继续在你身边做个卧底？这算是你跟警方的交换条件？”  
　　听到“小玩具”这个词，Sam下意识地皱起眉头。但他没有否认Lucifer的话——自然，也没有承认——他只是握着手里的枪，用平稳的声音问道：“你来探望Dean，就是为了说这些？”  
　　“当然不，”Lucifer盯着Sam手中的枪，缓慢说道，“我不知道你在这儿。我为Dean准备了另一套说辞，不过我猜你一定不愿意听到，所以才会聊起我和你的事。”  
　　“你想说什么？”  
　　Lucifer笑起来。  
　　“你现在是他的监护人？原来你们之间的关系这么复杂？”他暧昧地冲Sam眨了眨眼睛，向旁边移开一步，试图去看Dean的脸。但Sam紧跟着也追过来，再次将他挡住。  
　　Lucifer扬眉，脸上真的写满吃惊的表情。他突然伸手抓住Sam的衣襟，同时Sam手中的枪也对准了他的太阳穴。而门外，Lucifer的保镖见状也立刻掏出枪对准Sam，Sam的保镖们也用枪指向眼前这群人。  
　　Sam听见身后的床上出现了一丝响动，像是Dean在床上动了一下。  
　　“亲爱的Dean，我要跟我的兄弟出去好好谈谈，就当是暂时把他借给我好了。”  
　　“我拒绝。”  
　　“别想！”  
　　Sam和Dean的声音同时响起，然后他们同时愣住。  
　　Sam看上去更加吃惊，因为他没想过Dean会在这个时候出声。  
　　Lucifer显然被Dean逗乐，他哈哈笑起来，只好放开Sam，但Sam手中的枪依然抵着他的头。  
　　“你的小玩具真有趣，Sammy。”他说着，突然抬高声调，对床上的Dean说道，“你现在连床都下不来，要怎么阻止我呢，Dean？”  
　　“我还有一条腿是好的，Lucifer先生。”  
　　Lucifer听出Dean的言下之意。  
　　就算只有一条腿是好的，Dean也会奋不顾身从床上跳下来阻止他。  
　　Lucifer不知现在他该感动还是该继续大笑。  
　　病房内外的气氛异常紧张，只有Lucifer一个人感到轻松。  
　　“真的不愿意跟我出去谈谈？”  
　　“我们可以改天，我请你喝咖啡。”Sam语气冷淡，不像是开玩笑的样子。  
　　“好吧，谁让你是我兄弟。”Lucifer说着拍了一下肩膀，然后小心地向后退了一步。停了一下，他又倒退了两步，这才转身带着他的手下离开医院。  
　　等Lucifer离开病房，Sam这才放下举枪的手，转身看向床上的Dean。  
　　“还有一条腿是好的，嗯？”  
　　Dean分不清Sam声音里的颤抖到底是因为笑意还是怒意。  
　　但他现在不想深究，也不想说话。  
　　刚才他紧张得差点真从床上跳起来，现在浑身下上都爬满疼痛。  
　　见Dean又鸵鸟似的闭上眼睛，Sam无奈地收了枪，走到床边，伸手抚摸着他血色稀薄的嘴唇。  
　　Dean忍不住呻吟了一下。  
　　  
　　开庭那天，Sam果然没带Dean去。Dean明知道自己没什么权利，却还是在病房里发了一通脾气。他不断咒骂，吵声惹来了护士。他向护士要求一副拐杖，但看到护士面露难色看着他一双打着石膏的手时，他就知道自己的要求不会得到满足。  
　　这一周Sam似乎依旧很忙，但他每天都会抽空来医院。病房门外的保镖换得很勤，每个人都是精神抖擞的样子，他们把病房保护得滴水不漏。  
　　有些答案已经呼之欲出，Sam的眼神与温柔小心的行为都能说明一些问题，但Dean不肯说出来。他不愿开口问Sam，像是还在担心。Sam的心思太难揣测，他觉得可怕，觉得问出口就是万丈深渊，无论答案如何都会粉身碎骨。胶着的情形虽然让人焦虑烦躁，但至少，目前还是安全的。  
　　Sam当然不会放纵Dean，在医院守了一夜的他让早晨过来的保镖看好Dean，自己回家洗了个澡，换了一身格外正式的西装。他明白Dean的坚持，但他不能让Dean去。Dean身上的伤只是一个方面，Sam是担心Azazel会对Dean说些什么。  
　　譬如那些Sam绝对不想让Dean知道的事。  
　　他们是兄弟这件事。  
　　旁听席上的人并不多，但法庭之外的停车场里却停满了车。  
　　Crowley和Lucifer自然也去了，他们分别坐在相隔很远的角落。Crowley戴着墨镜，身边坐着David和Meg，整个庭审过程中他一直紧抿着嘴唇，脸颊上的两个酒窝依旧明显，但它们并没有为他减轻分毫戾气。  
　　Sam坐在最后一排，身边坐着Cliff和Jason。  
　　Azazel有最好的律师，但面对今天的情况，他的律师也只能争取为Azazel减刑的机会。Zachariah倒是非常守信，起诉一方的律师从头到尾都没有提起过Dean Winchester这个名字。  
　　中间休庭的时候，Azazel的儿子David在洗手间里堵到Sam，他也长得异常高大，身形跟Sam不相上下。他伸手想抓住Sam，却反被Sam握住喉咙用力推到墙上。动静引来了法警，Sam慢慢放开David，伸手抚平西装的衣袖，看着满脸愤恨、眼睛里几乎喷出火来的David，微笑着说道：“你记得刚刚公诉律师提到的那个被你父亲烧死的警察吗？他是我父亲。”看着David瞬间凝聚起错愕的脸，Sam脸上的笑痕更深，“他杀了我父亲，烧毁了我的家，然后带走了我。我应该感谢他吗？感谢他庇护你，让你作为一个正常人长大，却让我变成一个恶棍。他的良知并没有用在我身上，David。法律比你的父亲仁慈得多。”  
　　何况，他把我从Dean身边夺走。  
　　Sam想了想，没把这句话告诉David。  
　　或许在这件事上，他的确应该感谢Azazel——从另一个层面上。  
　　只是，这也不足以令人高兴。  
　　但莫名地，Sam并不希望Azazel被判处死刑。  
　　这个中午过得异常紧张，Sam、Lucifer和Crowley的手下们虎视眈眈地盯着彼此，当这三人相继走出法院大门时，保镖们的手都死死贴着自己的枪。但在法院门外火拼实在不是明智之举，聪明人都知道避免。三个人虚伪地拥抱道别，钻进各自的车里，分别开往不同的方向。  
　　下午的庭审Sam没有去，Jason和其他几个手下留在了那里。其实他对过程不关心，结果显而易见。回到医院的时候，已经摘下护颈的Dean正躺在床上百无聊赖地看着电视，因为根本没法用遥控器，所以电视里放着日间肥皂剧，他也只能乖乖地看。  
　　听见房门被推开的声音，Dean扭头看了一眼，见是Sam，他翻了个白眼。而Sam，他的注意力仿佛被正在播放的肥皂剧吸引，盯着看了几秒，这才挑眉说道：“肥皂剧？”  
　　“肥皂剧。”Dean无力地瞪了Sam一眼，显然还在为Sam不肯带他去旁听庭审生气。Sam坐在床边，脱下身上的西装放在腿上，伸手解着手腕处的袖扣。Sam的样子无疑非常吸引人，就像个过热的光球，被吸引的Dean不由自主地舔了舔嘴唇，而后勉强将注意力再次投向无聊的日间剧。  
　　“这一次，Azazel一定逃不掉。”Sam缓缓将袖子挽起到肘部，没有任何先兆地突然说道。听到Azazel的名字，Dean的眼皮狠狠一跳，他立刻转头看向身边的Sam，等着他接下来的话。  
　　“我知道他做过的那些事，我是说，他对你做的那些事。”  
　　他杀死了我们的父亲。  
　　Sam在心里补充。  
　　他让我离开了你。  
　　“我知道那些事，也知道你的一些事，比如你的养父。”  
　　Sam果然都知道。  
　　这不奇怪。Dean知道Sam在起了疑心之后一定会调查他，一定会把一切都搞得明明白白。他没有立场怨恨Sam——说怨恨有些奇怪，无论现在情形如何，他和Sam似乎仍然分别站在两个微妙的立场上，所有用以形容关系的词汇都无法准确描述他们现在的关系——但他依然感到一丝疼痛。这痛也很可笑，他不能要求Sam信任他，因为他本身就是不可信的。  
　　Dean以前从未发现自己竟是个如此矛盾的人。  
　　但让Dean感觉不那么难受的是，从头到尾，Sam的语气都很平静，没有怜悯也没有鄙夷。他仿佛是在说一件远在天边的事，这件事与在场的两个人都没关系，都是别人的事，他偶然从报纸上读到，就当成新闻说给了Dean。  
　　Dean知道，这对他来说，是最好的。  
　　至少这一刻，他没有因为别人话中的鄙夷怨恨而憎恨自己，也没有因为别人的怜悯而感到羞愧与无地自容。  
　　“这件事你做的是对的。”Sam说着，低下头凝视着Dean的眼睛，然后不开心地拧了一下眉头，“这不是我要说的，是Zachariah让我转告给你的——你做得很对，很好。”  
　　话音落下时，Sam就能看见Dean的睫毛轻轻颤动着。他好像很惊讶，好像从没想过有一天，自己也能被人用这句话肯定。  
　　Dean做错了太多事。那都是无可争辩的错误、罪行，它们不会从他身上被洗去，他也不会忘记它们。  
　　它们是扎进Dean心脏的图钉，Dean的心脏每搏动一次，叫嚣的疼痛就会大声宣告这些罪行的存在。Dean接受这样的下场，它们是对的。  
　　然而当听到Sam说“你做得很对”时，他发现自己仍然无可抑制地因为被肯定的喜悦颤抖起来。这句话他等了很久很久，久到他已经认命地以为他再次做不了任何对的和好的事。  
　　Dean闭上眼睛，平复了一下呼吸，这才睁开眼睛说道：“谢谢。”  
　　Sam扬眉，依旧是一副不怎么高兴的样子。  
　　“你可以自己给Zachariah打电话说这些。”  
　　Dean笑起来。  
　　“我手上还打着石膏，老兄。”  
　　“我帮你？”  
　　Dean沉默了一会儿，说道：“我是说谢谢你。”  
　　这一次，Sam终于压抑不住露出微微惊诧的表情。他瞪起眼睛的样子让他看上去还像个孩子，Dean再次想起上一次Sam在病房里的那个年轻耀眼的笑容。他不自觉地嘟囔了一句“这才像你”。  
　　Dean无意识的低喃让Sam瞬间清醒过来，他猛地挺直脊背，仿佛Dean刚刚说了什么可怕的事。  
　　“你说什么？”  
　　Sam变得太快，Dean有些困惑，但他也知道自己说错话了，于是他只好摇头。Sam只是害怕Dean知道了什么，但假如Dean知道了，也就不会是这么一副无所谓的样子了。  
　　Sam终于稍稍安下心来。但他立刻又想起另一件事，就在这里，就在他刚刚看到Dean听到Zachariah那句话之后。  
　　Sam不习惯把自己的感受告诉别人，喜欢的厌恶的，仿佛说出来就变成了一个把柄，别人时刻会记得。这样太危险。  
　　他会把喜欢的东西一直留在自己能看见的地方。  
　　东西是死物，它们不会拒绝。  
　　可人是活物。  
　　没人敢拒绝Sam，没人舍得拒绝Sam，只要他开口。  
　　但他从来不会开口。  
　　他不思考这些问题。  
　　可是在看到刚刚Dean的反应之后，他知道，或许就是现在了。  
　　当这个想法浮现脑中时，他自己都惊讶了，因为他知道自己根本不是个有牺牲精神的人。  
　　“Dean，现在你必须回答我一个问题。”  
　　Sam想让Dean留下。早在他找上Zachariah的时候，他就已经计划好。他手里握有砝码。而在Azazel被捕之后，对Zachariah来说，Dean无异于一张废牌，留下也没有用处，还会惹出许多麻烦，所以Sam很顺利地让Zachariah松口作出承诺，只要Azazel顺利被捕，他就不会继续与Dean保持联系。  
　　Sam逼Zachariah松开了钳制Dean的双手。  
　　很显然，他会取代Zachariah的位置。  
　　Sam从来没有爱过一个人。他从来不知道到底该怎么和这样一个人相处，他只知道喜欢的东西要紧攥在手里，不能松手，喜欢的人都要留在身边，不能让他们离开自己。  
　　一切都像计划里的一样顺利，Sam甚至已经看到属于自己的胜利——Dean会属于他。  
　　但就在刚刚，计划被打乱。  
　　就在刚才，Sam突然意识到，他突然从那种懵懂模糊的状态中清醒过来。Dean他不是死物，也跟之前他“喜欢”过的那些人都不一样，他无法无视Dean自己的意愿而强行把他留下。  
　　Sam发现Dean不会想留下来。  
　　他始终记得自己是个恶棍，却忘了Dean不是。  
　　至少，Dean不想成为恶棍。  
　　他们并不一样。  
　　Sam安心地做了坏人，Dean还在挣扎。Dean也并不是为了成为一个坏人而来，他是为了Azazel，为了接近Azazel，为了将他送进监狱。Sam早知道Dean另有目的，他知道Dean的所为会对他们不利，他猜出来了，知晓得一清二楚，也明白他们立场完全不同，然而刚才之前他都刻意忽视了这一点。  
　　他忽视了Dean的想法。  
　　Dean不会喜欢这里，不会喜欢做个混账坏人。  
　　Sam的脸因为内心陌生的挣扎与痛苦微微扭曲起来，他看见Dean露出困惑的表情，只好维持着一贯的微笑，疏远又深不可测。  
　　“你想留下来吗？”  
　　Dean还以为是自己听错了，他从不敢想，Sam居然会问出这个问题。这不是命令，不是强硬的陈述，而是个问句。Dean仍疑惑着到底是什么让Sam突然之间有了转变，他试探地望进Sam的眼睛里，可那里面只有深不见底的平静。  
　　想留下来吗？  
　　Dean自问。  
　　他不想继续扮演坏人的角色，他已经被肯定过，所以他应该可以再回去，试着慢慢做回一个良善之人。这并不代表他被宽恕，只是……他希望自己能走回正途，走向正确的终点。他希望在那个终点能见到父亲和Bobby，希望那个时候，他们不再是梦中缄默的尸体，他希望他们能走过来拍他的肩，对他说“孩子你做得很好”。  
　　他希望自己还能成为他们希望他成为的那个人。  
　　可Sam为什么要这么问呢？为什么要用这么模糊的措辞呢？  
　　想留下来吗？  
　　留在哪里？  
　　Dean察觉到自己内心的挣扎。其实他早就察觉到一切，只是不愿面对。他既害怕Sam，又害怕自己。如果可以的话，他希望自己能被劈开成两半，一半属于父亲和Bobby，而另一半……属于他和Sam。  
　　属于Sam。  
　　Dean深深吸了一口气。  
　　他因自己的动摇犹豫而羞耻。  
　　Dean久不说话，Sam破天荒竟感到一丝紧张。掌心渗出汗水，心脏在胸膛里跳个不停，心跳声一直响着，让他更加焦虑起来。但他没有说话，没有开口催促Dean，只是等待。他甚至有种错觉，说不定这一生他所有的耐心，全都给了这一刻的Dean。  
　　看来“爱”并没有别人说的那么好。这种自身好像也脱离自己掌控的感觉非常糟糕，紧张的情绪一直无法散去，随之而来的焦虑和烦躁更是紧紧压在Sam的胸口。他伸手拉开系在脖子上的领带，手臂的肌肉因为他的动作而微微鼓起。  
　　“你不是说要跟我签一份新的合同吗？”Dean慢慢开口，声音出奇沙哑。  
　　正拉下领带的Sam顿了一下，低头看着Dean，语气难得犹豫地问道：“你的意思是，你会留下来？”  
　　“我不想留在这里。”Dean摇头，然后他就看见Sam眼睛里难以掩饰的失望，这既让他高兴，又让他感到一阵揪心，“你知道Zachariah，你知道我过去的一切，所以也该知道我……我不会让自己留在这里。它们属于Azazel，属于那个夺走我一切的坏人，我不可能让自己变得跟他一样。Sam，我的父亲是个警察，我知道我过去犯了什么罪，可我也知道父亲他想让我变成一个什么样的人。”  
　　如果说现在还有什么能刺伤Sam，那么无疑就是Dean刚才的这番话。  
　　Sam，我的父亲是个警察。  
　　Sam居然因为这句话而瑟缩了一下。  
　　是啊，他们的父亲是个警察。Dean中间走了弯路，现在他会回到正途。而Sam，曾经的……Sam Winchester，如今的Sam Azazel，却深陷泥淖。Sam庆幸自己没有将他们是兄弟的事实告诉Dean，他庆幸Dean还不知道，其实他的弟弟已经变成一个跟Azazel一样的人。  
　　他已经无法抽身，就算他已经有了一个清清白白的小公司，他仍然无法从这个世界中干脆地抽身而去。盯住他的人太多，憎恨他的人太多，他不可能安全地离开。  
　　他注定会死在血与火中。  
　　而Dean，还有一点选择权。假如Dean选择离开，那么他会竭尽自己的一切确保Dean一定离开这个肮脏的地下世界。  
　　“真可惜。”Sam呢喃，他伸手抚摸着Dean的脸，猜想Dean一定感觉到他的掌心已被汗水打湿。俯身，他看见Dean似乎还想说点什么，但他没有让Dean开口，只是急切地吻住他。如果可以的话，他想将Dean咬碎，一块一块吞下去，让Dean从这个世界消失，让他再也说不出“不想留在这里”这种话。  
　　Sam的吻强硬而激烈，他压着Dean的肩膀，捏着Dean的下巴让他无法动弹。起先Dean还试着挣扎了一下，但没过多久他就放弃了，只是闭上眼睛回应着Sam的吻。  
　　细碎的呻吟从Dean的唇齿之间呼入Sam的口腔，Sam不清楚是不是自己又压到了Dean的伤口，可是他不想放手，不想让自己离开Dean的身体。他只是咬着Dean的嘴唇，原本按住他肩膀的手摸索着解开了Dean的衣扣。  
　　他的吻落到Dean的脖子上、他的肩膀和锁骨上。Dean喘息着，叫他的名字，他想如果回应了，大概就会被叫停，所以没有理会Dean。  
　　现在这个任性的自己简直就像个无理取闹的小孩一样，Sam在心底自嘲，却依旧无法说服自己放开Dean。  
　　“混蛋……你压到我的肋骨了……”Dean吸着气痛苦地说道。Sam这才喘息着放开Dean，用他依旧满是汗水的双手为Dean扣好扣子。Dean仰头大声呼吸了一阵，冷不防问了一句“你是爱上我了吗”。  
　　Dean决定最后来赌一把，反正他已经没什么可输的。假如Sam要他离开，假如Sam同意他离开，那么之前他的那些担心也就不能再称为担心，一切都不会成立。  
　　假如他不会在这里，那么，一切可以输的东西都已经输走，一无所有的家伙就不会再去在乎赌局上的胜负。  
　　被问得猝不及防的Sam猛然瞪大眼睛，他怎么都想不到Dean居然会这么直白地说出来。Dean一直把自己藏得很深，他是个非常擅长忍耐的人，所以Sam才惊异于他此刻的坦率。被说破心事的感觉也糟糕透顶，Sam觉得自己的头发都要烧起来了。他低头冷厉地看向Dean，却发现Dean一边吸着气一边在笑。  
　　“你需要助理吗？不过我除了在上班时间浏览色情网站之外什么都不会。”看到Sam的反应，Dean忍不住笑了出来。  
　　Sam突然有种自己被耍了的感觉。  
　　大概意识到自己发热的耳根，Sam只好动手用领带将Dean的眼睛蒙住，这也让Dean看上去异常美味，可惜的是他现在没法立刻享用。  
　　“我的确缺一个助理。”Sam接过Dean的话头，调整了一下呼吸，突然用低沉性感又邪恶的声音说道，“而且我还缺一个有绿眼睛、小雀斑和罗圈腿的爱人。”  
　　Dean的喉结蓦地下沉，他发出难耐的喘息声，却依旧嘴硬地嘟囔着“不许拿罗圈腿开玩笑”。  
　　Sam认为自己暂时扳回一城。  
　　  
　　之后好几天Sam都忙得没时间来医院，Dean在医院里度过了最后个无聊的白天。出院那天Sam来医院办理了出院手续，Dean还不习惯拐杖，幸好这也只是暂时的，过不了多久他又能迈开腿活蹦乱跳。  
　　“哦，是这辆车。我还以为你忘了。”  
　　“要不是你提醒，我确实已经把它忘了。”Sam小心扶着Dean坐进车里，接着自己也钻了进去，“你找到刮花它的混蛋了吗？”  
　　Sam的话让Dean又想起了Jo和Ellen。心头掠过一阵嘈杂的轰鸣，Dean往窗外看了一眼，摇了摇头说道：“我会找到他们的。”  
　　Sam敏锐地察觉到Dean语气里的不对劲，但他没有追问，只是坐在Dean旁边，不发一言。沉默的Sam总让人猜不透他在想什么，他虽然年轻，可脑袋里似乎装着成千上万件复杂的事。  
　　后座的沉默让副驾座上的Cliff感到一阵莫名的尴尬，他假咳了两声，伸手打开了车载电台。突如其来的情歌让车里的人都吓了一跳，Dean笑起来，让Cliff还是换个频道听听新闻好了。  
　　“嘿，我说，”Dean突然用手肘捅了捅Sam，“你真找到我弟弟了吗？”  
　　Sam不假思索地点头。事实上，他说什么要杀了Dean的弟弟，这当然都是见鬼的假话，但这种被逼无奈说出来的狠话居然还能让Dean醒过来，Sam再次嫉妒起“Dean的弟弟”来。他也想过怎么应对Dean的问题，就算Dean提出想见见他这个“弟弟”，Sam也能马上安排时间。  
　　拿钱寻找另一个有演技的人并不难。  
　　谎言不会维持太久，但Sam会尽量瞒住Dean。他不能让Dean知道其实他弟弟一直都在他身边，他不能让Dean知道，他们……乱伦这个事实。  
　　“想见他吗？”  
　　Dean看着Sam，露出一个两难的表情。他当然想见他弟弟，该死的，到时候他一定会给他弟弟一个用力的拥抱。他想像其他兄弟之间那样，偶尔跟他弟弟一起喝喝酒，聊聊最近的球赛，一起痛骂他们讨厌的球队。  
　　他会知道这二十几年里，他弟弟的生活，他弟弟念书的学校，大学的专业，现在的工作。  
　　他想，或许这个家庭还能变得完整起来——至少，仅剩的碎片会拼凑到一起，会无限无限趋近完整。  
　　“我不知道。”Dean喉结上下滑动，有些艰难地说出这句话。  
　　然而，他弟弟迟早也会知道这二十几年里，他的生活，他念书的学校，他待过的监狱，他出狱后做过的那些事。  
　　谎言再圆满也不可能瞒过天长地久。  
　　“他过得怎么样？你知道吗？”  
　　“算是……不错。”Sam耸肩，“有人收养了他，现在在一家银行工作。据说已经订婚了，不过我没拿到他女朋友的照片。”这都是他事先就打好的腹稿，说得流畅自然，表情和语气没有露出任何破绽。  
　　想到Sam果真调查过他弟弟，Dean还是忍不住抬头瞪了他一眼。  
　　父母健在，工作稳定，有固定的交往对象。  
　　这是最普通的幸福生活。  
　　“我想见见他……不，我是说，不用特别安排见面，我只要……”  
　　“像个跟踪狂一样看看他就行了？”  
　　“你才是跟踪狂！”Dean忍不住伸手拍了一下Sam的后脑。Sam抓住Dean的手，沉默地扫了Dean一眼，Dean没骨气地缩了缩脖子，嘴唇蠕动着，似乎还在腹诽着Sam。  
　　这时，电台里一条插播的新闻吸引了两人的注意力。  
　　一辆押送犯人去监狱的警车半路遭遇车祸，车上的一名警察和犯人当场死亡，另外两名警察重伤，正在医院抢救。  
　　Sam和Dean同时安静下来，Sam依旧握着Dean的手，他用空出的另一只手掏出手机给Zachariah打了个电话。电话响了很久才接通，Sam甚至都没说一句话，他只是将耳朵紧紧贴着耳机，过了两秒钟，他挂断了电话。  
　　“他死了。”  
　　他倾身贴着Dean的耳朵小声说道。  
　　Dean知道Sam话里的“他”是指谁。  
　　他猛然一个激灵，手指在半空中无意识地抓握了一下。  
　　“不是普通车祸，是蓄意寻仇。看来已经蓄谋很久。”  
　　想要Azazel死的人不少。  
　　Sam知道会有这么一出，他猜到押送这天会有人半路劫持警车救走Azazel，也猜到说不定还有人借这个机会杀死Azazel。这一路上一定不会太顺利，他特地提醒过Zachariah，Zachariah一定也知道，谁都能想到这些，但它还是发生了。  
　　Sam甚至有些阴暗地想道，说不定Zachariah早知道这些，无需任何人提醒，心照不宣，只叫人防范半路出来劫持警车的，却没有提醒他们其他动静，就让这件事自然而然地发生。Zachariah是警察局长，他放过了Dean，但Sam知道，他并没有他表现出来的那么好。  
　　愤怒在胸腔膨胀。  
　　他们回到家，这一路都很沉默。Sam扶着住着拐杖走得有些艰难的Dean上楼，还没来得及换衣服，就有警察找上门来。  
　　“难得他们动作这么快。”  
　　Dean看了Sam一眼。  
　　“我什么都没做。”Sam知道Dean想问什么，“如果是我，就不会做得这么明显。”他把Dean扶上床，低头看了一眼手腕上的表，“我给你雇了一个漂亮女佣，大概10分钟之后就会到，我去一趟警察局，晚餐之前就能回来。”  
　　Sam跟着警察去了警察局，一点也不意外地看到Lucifer也在。这一次，跟Azazel有关系的人都逃不了，看来警察有得忙了。Sam和Lucifer都很合作，当然，他们的律师也全程陪在他们身边，当警察问出什么具有诱导性的问题时，律师们都会尽职地提醒警察这种问题是被禁止的。  
　　“嘿，你知道是谁干的吗？”离开警察局时，Lucifer突然跟过来问道。  
　　“刚才警察也问过我这种问题，我给了几个我能想到的答案。”  
　　“你一定没说出我们都能想到的那个人。”Lucifer很了解Sam，他们一样狡猾，怎么可能对着警察说出所有事。  
　　“我猜现在Crowley已经有计划了，他比警察有效率。”  
　　Lucifer笑起来。  
　　“你不去帮他？”  
　　“帮谁？Crowley？来我这里买武器的话我可以给他一个折扣价。”Sam说这句话时，脸上带着一丝自嘲的表情。那批武器正是这一次他私自从Azazel仓库里运走的，他不过是趁火打劫，做了一笔无本买卖。  
　　“我说……你真的不难过吗，Sammy？”看到Sam要上车，Lucifer突然伸手拦住他。一旁的保镖立刻紧张起来。  
　　“难过？为谁？Azazel？”Sam看着Lucifer。  
　　Azazel谋杀了他父亲，纵火烧光了他的家。  
　　Azazel收养了他，把他培养成一个无恶不作的恶棍。  
　　Sam知道自己当然不会感激Azazel。  
　　但他们也曾有过一段勉强能被称为“父子”的时光。  
　　决定帮助Zachariah的时候他就知道，即便交由法庭审判，Azazel最多也只会被判无期徒刑，所以他才会选择和Zachariah合作。  
　　他知道自己很矛盾。  
　　他恨Azazel，却跟Dean的那种恨不一样。  
　　再冰冷，人也是有温度有感情的动物。  
　　“他过去犯下的那么多罪里，有一桩是谋杀我的家人。”Sam凝视着Lucifer的眼睛，他很少这么真诚地同Lucifer讲过什么，“他该死，不过……我并不认为那是现在就该发生的事。”  
　　Sam的话有些混乱。但Lucifer听懂了。  
　　人活着，就会有很多痛苦的抉择。  
　　“但我不会为他复仇。我和他的事，就到此为止。”Sam说着低头钻进了车里。  
　　人应该活得像深海里的鱼，终年不见任何光线，双眼退化，所以在漆漆黑暗里，谁也不会在乎自己的丑陋。


	5. MIDNIGHT

5  
　　  
　　Sam回到家发现Dean没好好躺在床上，而是坐在楼下的客厅里，他将受伤的腿翘起搁在木制茶几上，手里拿着一瓶啤酒，正看着不知从哪里搞来的西部片。不过虽然眼睛一直紧盯着电视机，但一听到动静，他立刻扭过头，见到是Sam回来了，他这才像是松了一口气一样悠闲地喝了一口啤酒。  
　　“我还以为你会再晚一点才回来。”Dean说着伸手指了指电视机，“想不到Dick那里收藏了不少西部片，”他说着吹了一声口哨，“品味真不错。”  
　　Sam看出Dean佯装出来的轻松，但他没有点破，只是顺着Dean的手指看了一眼电视机，两个牛仔背对背握着枪，开始朝着各自的前方迈出谨慎的步伐。  
　　“我特地给你雇的漂亮女佣呢？”Sam为Dean雇了一个钟点工，方便在他不在家的时候照顾暂时还行动不便的Dean。Dean又喝了一口酒，摇晃着脑袋说道：“胸太小，我让她回去了。”  
　　Sam盯着Dean看了许久，还是没法确认他说的到底是真是假。他走过去坐到Dean身边，挨着他看了一会儿电影，Dean用手肘撞了一下他的胳膊，低声问道：“嘿，你没事吧？”  
　　Sam有些诧异。  
　　“我没事，警察没有为难我。”  
　　“不，我是说……”Dean说到一半顿住，皱起眉头想了一下，最后还是摇了摇头没再继续说下去。  
　　要Dean对Azazel的死抱有什么遗憾同情之心，这实在是强人所难。他自己曾幻想过无数次，在Azazel面前举起枪，扣下扳机，让子弹穿过他的颅骨。但这一幕就像是噩梦的重演，每一次他都不得不按住用力跳动的太阳穴让自己冷静下来，告诫自己，这一次，他必须用最正确最恰当的办法。  
　　Azazel的死是一场饱含必然的意外，在Sam身边这么久，Dean不会猜不出这场车祸里有多少阴谋蓄意。想Azazel死的人太多，每个人都对他虎视眈眈，他的死，对许多人而言，都是一件大快人心的事。  
　　不过是豺与狼相争。  
　　但是Sam……  
　　Dean知道Sam对Azazel的感情很复杂。这不能用简单的爱或者恨来定义，今天他们在车里听到新闻时，Dean注意到Sam脸上一闪而过的诧异恍惚。他收敛得很快，掩饰得很好，但那种苦涩的味道却仍在车里蔓延开来。  
　　Dean闻到了。  
　　但无论如何，他都说不出安慰Sam的话。  
　　我很抱歉。  
　　很遗憾。  
　　或是其他的，他统统说不出口。  
　　Sam抬眼看着Dean，突然伸手从Dean手中拿过那瓶啤酒凑到自己嘴边。  
　　他喝光了剩下的最后一点。  
　　Dean的嘴唇动了动，Sam伸出拇指按住他的嘴唇，轻声呢喃道：“别说话。我不需要你说什么，我很好。”  
　　可你看起来似乎不是这样。  
　　这句话Dean也暗自咬碎了吞下，没有告诉Sam。  
　　回家的第一顿晚餐Dean吃得非常满意，他把沙拉全都留给了Sam，自己吃光了所有甜点。红葡萄酒和白葡萄酒的味道也让人开心，他感觉今晚吃得好像太多，但Sam什么都没说。  
　　时间很早，如果没有受伤又不值夜的话，Dean会跑去酒吧再喝两杯，而Sam这个书呆子会把自己关在书房里。但是今晚，Dean没法出去，Sam也决定不去书房。  
　　总的来说，现在两个人的作息都得围着Dean受伤的腿来安排。  
　　Dean不喜欢这个。  
　　但通常Sam的一个眼神就能让他吞下所有的抗议。  
　　晚餐后他们又窝在客厅的沙发上看了一会儿西部片，门口的Dick一副欲言又止的模样，想过去一起看，可想了想，还是乖乖站在原地没动。其他几个人也一脸尴尬地跟Dick站在一起，比如Cliff，比如上次揍过Dean的Tom，现在他们老板的意思很明确了，就差没在Dean脑门上戳个章表示Dean就是他的。  
　　上次因为揍了Dean，不少人都被Sam教训了一顿——所有人都被揍了一顿，除了Cliff，因为他就是那个负责揍人的。Sam命令他狠狠揍不许手下留情，他也不敢有猫腻，他的几个兄弟都被揍得鼻青脸肿。  
　　老板的心偏成这样，他们要是再看不出什么，那还真不如瞎掉算了。  
　　“Dean，该上楼了。”  
　　“这里还有一部没看完，等我看完。”  
　　Sam起身关上了电视机。  
　　Dean瞪大眼睛，他刚想跳起来反抗一下，结果还没跳起来，受伤的那条腿就给他使了个绊让他差点摔倒。Sam一只手扶住他，抿紧嘴唇无奈地看了他一眼。  
　　“腿伤早点好，就能早点见到你弟弟。”  
　　Dean非常痛恨Sam把他弟弟当成谈判的筹码，但把柄都在别人手上，他就算恨得牙痒也只能低头妥协。  
　　Sam扶着Dean上楼，去浴室往浴缸里放满水，然后又扶着Dean走进浴室，很自然地动手为他脱起了衣服。Dean左闪右躲一副不肯让Sam为他脱衣服的样子，Sam掀起眼皮看了他一眼，语气冷淡地说道：“你肯让护士脱你裤子帮你换药，不肯让我脱你衣服帮你洗澡？”  
　　Dean闻言呛了一下，Sam趁机脱掉他身上的衣服，抱起他将他放进浴缸。  
　　“给我脱裤子换药是她的工作好吗？”直到Sam也脱光衣服挤进浴缸里坐到Dean身后，Dean这才出声辩解道。  
　　“我也是在行使我的权利。”Sam低喃着，伸手绕过Dean的肩膀捏住他的下巴，扳过他的脸，低头吻了过去。这个吻一开始就充满情欲，像是蓄谋已久。Sam另一只手牢牢环在Dean腰上，让他的后背紧紧贴在自己的胸膛上，Dean甚至能感觉到Sam已经勃起的性器摩擦着他的股缝。  
　　Dean觉得自己还是很厌恶跟男人做爱。  
　　他试着想象了一下其他男人的脸，从胸口涌出的恶心感他不自觉地开始挣扎起来。但Sam只是牢牢地抓着他，舌头在他的口腔里恣意翻搅，充满占有欲地吞咽着他的津液与呼吸。但Sam这种强行的行为反而安抚了Dean，他不再挣扎，反而反手抱住Sam的脖子，主动回应他，不甘示弱地挑衅。  
　　或许不是Sam治好了他厌恶跟男人上床这种奇怪的症状，而是……他可以接受跟Sam做爱。  
　　Dean几乎被自己逗笑。  
　　他就像个白烂肥皂剧里的角色。  
　　Sam将Dean的腿分开架在浴缸边缘，接着屈起膝盖轻轻压住他的腿，以免它们滑进水中，一面吻他，一面抚摸他的胸口。他捏住Dean的乳头微微用力，Dean呻吟着，湿热的气息吹拂到嘴唇上，Sam咬着他的嘴唇，修长的手指更加用力地捏紧，Dean就会忍不住颤抖，喷出急促的鼻息。  
　　“Dean，”Sam放开Dean，意犹未尽地舔着他的嘴角，接着咬住Dean的耳廓，低下嗓音小声说道，“那次我撞到护士给你上药，她刚拉下你的裤子我就硬了。我过去把你抱起来的时候，”他慢慢地说，舌尖慢慢舔着Dean越来越热的耳朵，“就想把她赶出去……”  
　　“你喜欢奸尸吗，老兄？”Dean一脸惊呆的表情，又忍不住笑起来，接着他就被Sam狠狠咬了一下耳朵。Sam的手还在他胸前捏弄着他的乳头，喘息声很快就盖过笑声，然后又变成低哑的呻吟。  
　　“我没有那种嗜好，所以你看，我等到今天才下手。”Sam也笑起来，突然用力捏了一下Dean的乳头。Dean仰头挺起脊背尖叫起来，Sam抱紧他的腰，不断用自己坚硬的性器摩擦着他的臀。  
　　Dean喘息着，声音被困在狭窄的浴室显得愈发响亮。Dean吞咽着，忍不住伸手碰了一下已经变硬的性器，眨了眨眼睛，他扭头吻了一下Sam的嘴唇，哑声问道：“到床上去？”  
　　Sam再次吻了Dean。  
　　坚硬的性器更是抽搐着疼痛起来。  
　　“别给我提建议，Dean，”Sam贴着Dean的嘴唇，缓慢说道，“留着声音一会儿叫吧。”  
　　他吻着Dean，一只手来回捏弄他的乳头，另一只手伸进水中，抚摸着Dean的大腿滑向腿根，刻意避过他发烫的性器，手指顶住囊袋后面，慢慢移向紧张的穴口。  
　　Sam想起Gordon说的那些，有关Dean在监狱里的一切。他试图压抑下现在满腹的怒意，只是专心爱抚Dean。但这显然比他想象的困难很多。他可以想到那些人是怎么殴打Dean，怎么把他按到地上——就像他已经看到过的那样。  
　　“Dean。”Sam难得温情地吻了一下Dean的脸颊，他的手指再次移到Dean的大腿上，在他的皮肤上打着圈圈。沉溺欲望的Dean心不在焉地哼了一声，他依旧反手抱着Sam的脖子，鼻尖蹭了蹭Sam的脸颊，张开嘴向他索吻。  
　　“你讨厌这个吗？”  
　　这句话问出口时，Sam感觉自己的耳尖似乎有些发烫。他觉得这样的自己简直蠢毙了，可他没办法阻止自己把这个蠢问题问出口。  
　　Dean明显愣了一下，像是不太明白Sam话里的意思。他恋恋不舍地离开Sam的嘴唇，有些迟钝地对上Sam的眼睛，过了一两秒这才反应过来。他微微瞪大的眼睛慢慢弯起，眼角出现令人愉快的笑纹，嘴唇也弯成一个让人忍不住跟着笑的弧度。  
　　“我以为我才是话多的那个。”他呢喃着，语气里嘲笑的意思很明显。他用手摸了摸Sam的耳垂，又大笑出声，结果被恼羞成怒的Sam一把抱住狠狠吻了过来。  
　　Dean没有挣扎，他的手指抚摸着Sam颈后的皮肤，身体向后偎进Sam怀里，腰也微微摆动着，引诱般摩擦着Sam的性器。Sam咬了一下Dean的舌头，握着他大腿的手又滑向他的穴口，手指借着水的润滑刺了进去，Dean因此呻吟了一声，手指一下揪紧了Sam的头发。  
　　手指在狭窄的穴中缓慢抽插，Sam吻着Dean的脖子，Dean喘息着，抓着Sam的手，让他握住自己的性器。Sam轻轻吮咬着Dean的脖子，在他的脖子留下一个鲜红的吻痕，眼睛老鹰般盯着Dean被他握在手中的性器。他微微抬起腰，用性器顶着Dean的腰后，Dean忍不住颤抖起来，呼吸更加急促起来。  
　　Sam又往穴中塞进一根手指，内壁开始配合地收缩起来，跟随着Dean摆腰的频率不断咬紧Sam的手指。Sam放开Dean的性器，抓起他的手，将它也拉到穴口处。他吻了一下Dean的耳朵，Dean仿佛领会到他的意思，不禁吐出沉重的喘息，内壁更加兴奋地收缩起来。  
　　“来吧，Dean。”Sam在Dean耳边低喃，Dean含混地嘟囔了一声，还是听话地将中指插进了自己的穴中。  
　　两个人的手指在狭窄的穴中抽插着，敏感的肠壁蠕动着，Dean甚至能分辨出他的手指和Sam的手指的骨节差异，这让他一瞬间变得异常热，Sam的喘息让他更是忍不住发出低微的抽气声。  
　　Sam的手抚摸着他湿漉的大腿，Dean伸手握住自己的性器。他扭头过去吻Sam，挤压着Sam的性器。感觉高潮将至，Dean握住性器的手更加快速地上下套弄起来，激烈动作溅起的水花弄得两个人身上都是。感觉到Dean的身体开始绷紧，Sam却突然抓起Dean自慰的手，让它离开自己的性器。欲望积蓄却无法发泄出来，Dean焦虑地扭动着身体，Sam坚硬的性器就抵着他的背，他每动一下就能听见Sam沙哑的呻吟。  
　　“S-Sam……”Dean焦急地开口，手在Sam手中挣扎，想要脱离这恼人的桎梏。Sam只是安慰般吻了吻他的脖子，继续用手指刺激着Dean的内壁。  
　　呻吟慢慢变成呜咽，Dean不满地扭动身体，口齿不清地央求和咒骂，Sam有些后悔太早承认自己爱上了Dean这件事，不然他也不会这么得寸进尺。  
　　“嘘……我们还有很多时间，”他用嘴唇贴紧Dean的耳朵，手指激烈地进出在Dean的穴中，“别着急。”细碎的吻落在Dean的额角以及脸颊，Dean只好吸着气，一面应付着小穴中给他带来可怕快感的手指，一面努力适应无法高潮的焦虑。  
　　察觉到Dean的身体再次放松下来，Sam抱紧他的腰，让自己的性器狠狠撞向他的身体。刻意压抑高潮的到来让两个人在很长一段时间里都只剩下喘息，Dean往自己的穴中又加入一根手指，四根手指将他的内壁撑满，他抽咽着，却无法拒绝这种快感。  
　　“好孩子……”Sam想自己应该为Dean的主动给出一些奖励，但当他刚说出这个词，Dean突然就颤抖着尖叫起来，随之就把精液射得自己身上到处都是。  
　　突如其来的高潮让Dean只能无力靠在Sam身上用力喘息，内壁也因此更加剧烈地收缩起来，每一根神经都变得异常敏感。Sam也有些意外，但他很快就意识过来。  
　　Dean似乎很喜欢“好孩子”这个词。  
　　Sam没想到Dean……没想到他哥哥会有如此充满羞耻感的小嗜好，他当然会想尽办法满足Dean，让他听着这个让人脸红的词一遍一遍高潮，直到他再也射不出来。  
　　Sam抽出手指，拉开Dean的手，慢慢吻着他，直到他从高潮余韵的失神状态中慢慢回过神。想起刚才自己居然就因为Sam的一句“好孩子”就射了，Dean简直想把墙壁砸出一个洞让自己躲进去。Sam什么都没说，但Dean百分之百确信他也什么都知道了。  
　　动了动身体，Dean想赶紧离开这个见鬼的浴缸，Sam却扣紧他的腰，故意用性器顶住他的背，低声说道：“好孩子，别乱动。”  
　　Dean刚刚疲软下去的性器又狠狠抽搐了一下，他回头凶狠地瞪了Sam一眼，Sam笑起来，终于放开他，自己抬脚跨出浴缸，用毛巾擦干身体，接着走过来将Dean拉出浴缸，让他靠着自己，乖乖地举起手等着被擦干身体。  
　　他们赤裸着身体走出浴室，Dean看了一眼Sam的腿间，喉结滚动着——他知道这件事还没完。  
　　Sam将他轻轻推上床，非常细心地注意没有碰到他受伤的腿，可在他来得及说什么之前，Sam就跟着爬上床，分开膝盖跪在他脸颊两侧。  
　　看着Sam的性器，Dean狠狠吞咽了一下。  
　　Sam什么都不用说。  
　　伸出手，Dean握住Sam的性器，拇指按住前端，立刻就有前液分泌出来。Sam喘息着，低头看着Dean丰满的嘴唇，突然狠狠咬了一下自己的嘴唇。Dean像是被什么东西狠狠蛰了一下似的，用力闭紧眼睛。他的呼吸再次急促沉重起来，舌下的腺体分泌出大量津液，他舔了舔嘴唇，张开嘴将Sam的性器含了进去。  
　　Sam立刻用手扣住Dean的后脑，挺胯用坚硬的性器顶刺着Dean柔软的咽喉。只是为Sam口交而已，Dean就再次兴奋地勃起了。他一面吞吐着Sam的性器，用舌头舔着柱体上鼓起的筋脉，一面握住自己的性器上下套弄着。  
　　当Sam将精液射在Dean脸上时，Dean也仰起脖子将精液射在自己手中。他们喘息着，汗水滚过身体，房间里全是性的气味。Sam伸出手，将精液在Dean脸上涂开，这画面实在太下流，Sam舔着嘴唇，忍下了把Dean狠狠操进床里的冲动。  
　　不管从哪个角度来说，Dean现在都是个病人。  
　　Sam耐心很少，但这是件值得等待的事。  
　　他发现自己许多事都做得不好，但现在从头开始学起的话，似乎还不算太晚。  
　　“别让别人弄伤你的脸，也别让别人弄湿你的脸……不管是用什么弄湿。”Sam说着下流隐晦的暗示，Dean只是微微张着他有些肿起的嘴唇喘息着，过了一会儿这才说道：“别担心，我会把他们统统揍到骨折。”  
　　Sam闻言笑起来，俯身下来，伸出舌头舔掉了Dean鼻尖上的精液。  
　　  
　　Dean痊愈得很快，复诊那天医生告诉他骨头已经长好，Dean也只记下这句话，其他的一概都被他刻意忽视掉了。为了庆祝再也不用跟该死的Sam挤在同一个浴缸里泡澡，Dean决定请Sam去酒吧喝两杯。  
　　Sam挑了一家位于他地盘上的酒吧，老板和酒保都是懂规矩的熟人。Dean显然很高兴，一连喝了好几杯酒，好在他酒量很好，也警敏地很懂克制，所以Sam也完全不用担心他会喝醉。  
　　“所以……你什么时候才会告诉我我弟弟住哪儿？”含了一口酒在嘴里，Dean慢慢吞下，接着用他瞪圆的绿眼睛看向Sam，“我想知道你是不是真的没事先接触过他。”  
　　跟Dean一起坐在吧台前的Sam拿起自己的杯子碰了一下Dean的，玻璃杯相撞发出清脆的叮咚声，他看着自己手里的杯子，依旧有种想把它打碎的冲动。  
　　这个坏习惯困扰了他许多年。  
　　“你这么不信任我？”Sam没回答Dean的问题。  
　　Sam的话让Dean心虚地摸了摸鼻子。  
　　他自己对Sam撒了不少谎，所以也有点担心Sam对他撒谎。虽说对彼此的感情早就心知肚明，只是心照不宣地没有说出口，但不知为何，仍然无法完全信任对方。这很矛盾，但问题确实存在。  
　　Dean对Sam的过去知之甚少，他没主动问过，因为他知道Sam不会告诉他。  
　　就像过去的他一样，竭力隐瞒，不会想让别人知道自己过去到底做过些什么。  
　　Sam扬眉，无奈地喝了一口酒，伸手握住Dean的颈后，充满占有欲地捏了一下。  
　　“好吧，我换个问题，我什么时候可以去见他？”  
　　Sam瞥了Dean一眼。  
　　“随时都可以，我跟你一起去。”  
　　“一起？为什么？”  
　　Sam放下手里的杯子。  
　　“Azazel死了，但Crowley还在，他的手下都在。他们都知道是你搞的鬼。不然我为什么要把你关在别墅里。”  
　　当初Sam想过，假如Dean不愿留下来，他会把他送到别处，至少要离他们的势力辐射范围远一点。但现在Dean留下来了，那么最保险的作法自然就是不让他在离开自己的视线范围。  
　　“你是在养鸟吗？”Dean笑着摇了摇头，他晃动手里的杯子，看冰块把杯子撞得叮咚直响。但他没在说话，算是默许了Sam的提议。其实他不在乎自己的生死，得知Azazel死后，这种想法变得更加强烈。但他还是同意让Sam同行，他只是……  
　　他也在学着努力捡回过去的自己。  
　　“嗯，我会安排好时间，你是要……”Sam正说着，一个人突然挤进他和Dean的座位之间，大块头正好挡住Sam看Dean的视线。Sam皱起眉头，抬眼看了一眼挡住自己的人，他很高很壮，背很宽。  
　　“嘿，这不是Dean吗？好久不见。”  
　　Dean也正听着Sam的话，突然就被这个没礼貌的家伙打断。Dean抬头看了这家伙一眼。昏暗的灯光之下觉得眼熟，加上对方又叫出自己的名字，Dean拧眉仔细看了两眼，看见对方左眼塌下的眼皮，突然就不悦地沉下脸。  
　　“才出狱一年就忘记我了？”男人说着伸出手，用力搂了一把Dean的肩膀。  
　　“怎么会？我还没忘当年是怎么踢瞎你左眼的。”Dean说着喝光了杯子里的酒，抬手让酒保给身边这个大块头一杯酒，“我请你。”  
　　提到被踢瞎的左眼，大块头突然愤怒地用力捏住Dean的颈后将他脸朝下一把按在吧台上，巨大的动静吓到了周围的其他客人，人们纷纷将视线转向这边。正要递酒过来的酒保不安地看了一眼大块头，接着目光就飞快滑到大块头身后的Sam身上。  
　　“放开他。”Sam已经起身，手中的枪口对准了大块头的颈后，“脊椎断了你这辈子可就没机会起来了。”  
　　知道身后有一把枪对着自己，大块头死死按住Dean，身体却不敢乱动。Dean被掐得呼吸困难，他反手抓住大块头的手臂，用力推动他的手肘一把挣开他的手，接着按着他的背将手臂反扭到他身后。  
　　“你认识？”Sam冷淡地看了Dean一眼。  
　　“狱友。”Dean不情愿地吐出这个词，“嘿，别乱动，他真的会开枪。”  
　　听到Dean的警告，Sam笑起来。他放下枪，让Dean放开这个大块头。双手刚刚获得自由的大块头立刻转身往Dean脸上招呼了一拳，Dean躲开，满脸不耐烦的表情。他正跟Sam温情脉脉地说着去见弟弟的问题，中途突然冒出这么个人，是谁都不会高兴。  
　　何况，他们在监狱里还有不少过节。  
　　大块头跟过去再次冲Dean的脸挥出拳头，Dean猫腰躲过，一拳打在大块头的肚子上。这家伙的身体硬得跟石块一样，对Dean的拳头毫无反应。Sam拉开Dean，抬手将枪口塞进了大块头正对Dean说着脏话的嘴里，扭头用眼神警告酒保不许报警。  
　　“再多说一个字，就打烂你的脑袋。”Sam紧紧抓着Dean的手腕，看了他一眼，Dean翻了个白眼，没有再冲过去，只是对大块头竖起中指。  
　　“你现在可以转身离开这里，或者一会儿我找人抛尸。”Sam说着将枪管推进大块头口中，枪口顶住他的咽喉，“我的人喜欢在这条街上喝酒，你不用操心我会找不到抛尸的人。好了，如果你愿意现在离开，就用手指一下门口，我会放你走。”  
　　大块头被枪口顶得险些干呕出来，他阴沉地凝视着眼前这个比他还矮几公分的年轻人，最终只是伸出手指了指酒吧门口。  
　　Sam点头。他举着枪开始迈步移动，直到自己对着酒吧门口的方向：“后退，转身，你可以走了。”大块头警觉地往后退了一步，枪被他吐出，Sam没动，他又退了几步，Sam依旧维持着举枪的姿势，没说话，也没有其他多余的动作，他仔细记下了Sam的长相，转身大步离开酒吧。  
　　“见鬼，他含着枪的样子真恶心。”Dean说着受不了地抖了一下，伸手又问吧台后面惊魂未定的酒保要了一杯威士忌。Sam看了Dean一眼，只好将手枪放到吧台上。他伸手捏住Dean的下巴，拇指摩挲着他的嘴唇，似乎在想象Dean含住手枪的样子。  
　　“想都别想。”Dean拍掉Sam的手，一口气喝光了杯子里的威士忌。  
　　Sam扬眉，也伸手向酒保要了一杯威士忌。  
　　“他是谁？”  
　　“狱友。”  
　　“Dean，”Sam眼神一沉，“你知道我想知道的不是这个。”  
　　我他妈当然知道！  
　　Dean翻了个白眼。  
　　“你就想让我说我被他上了无数次然后有一天我终于成功踢瞎他的眼睛踢断他的肋骨从此他再也没上我了？”Dean一口气说完这些，又向酒保要了一扎啤酒。  
　　他得喝点有泡沫的东西。  
　　所以他非常厌恶被人问起监狱里的事。  
　　操蛋的法则，如果不去操别人，就得被人操。  
　　“你说我现在追出去杀了他还来得及吗？”  
　　Dean不确定Sam是认真的还是开玩笑，他把酒保递过来的啤酒用力搁到Sam跟前：“喝吧！”Sam看了涌着泡沫的啤酒一眼，突然抓着Dean的颈后将他拉向自己，在他说出警告之前就吻了他。  
　　这见鬼的控制狂！  
　　但Dean没有挣扎，他捧着Sam的脸，加深了这个吻。  
　　两个人的唇舌之间都是酒精的味道，让人有种已经醉了的错觉。Sam不停亲吻着Dean的嘴唇，甚至还想解开Dean胸前的扣子，Dean一把抓住他的手，喘息着对Sam说道：“要是你肯脱光了裤子让我上，我就让你脱衣服。”  
　　Sam闻言一把用力握紧手里的扣子，狠狠咬了一口Dean的下巴。他放开Dean，舔了舔嘴唇，一口气喝下了大半啤酒。  
　　“刚才我们说到哪里了？我会好好安排一下时间，你想什么时候去见你弟弟？”  
　　话题跳跃性太大，Dean愣了一下。Sam喝光剩下的啤酒，把钱放到吧台上，拿起枪抓着Dean走出酒吧。  
　　“或者我们可以去床上继续讨论这个话题。”  
　　自然，回家上了床之后他们就没空讨论这么严肃的问题了。  
　　翌日上午，Sam没有马上带Dean去见“他弟弟”，他先带着Dean来到一家规模不大的公司。这家公司还没有独立的大楼，只是租用了一幢写字楼其中的几层。走进办公室之前，Sam指了指不远处的茶水间对Dean说道：“那边有咖啡机。”Dean看了Sam一眼，显然不明白Sam为什么会带他来这里。  
　　“Azazel那个空壳公司现在真的就剩空壳了，我跟Crowley签了合同，现在那边都交给他了。这里才是我的公司。”看着Dean有些发愣的表情，Sam笑起来，推开办公室的门将他拉了进去。  
　　“不然你以为我为什么要找那些正经清白的商人融资。”  
　　这间办公室只有曾经那个办公室的一半大，但光线充足，依旧摆着两张办公桌、一排沙发和一个大理石茶几。Dean低头，用脚蹭了蹭脚下的地毯。Sam从他的抽屉里拿出一份合同，冲Dean抖了抖。Dean扬眉，他没想到Sam居然真的给他准备了一份合同。  
　　他走过去，草草看了两眼，权利和义务这种东西实在懒得看，于是从桌上抓起Sam的笔就在合同最后一页的最下签上了自己的名字。  
　　“不认真看看内容？”Sam提醒。  
　　“不想干的话，看不看内容我都一样毁约。”Dean说着，又在第二份合同上签了字，“不过……我有什么特别的福利？”  
　　“你可以在上班时间浏览色情网站。”Sam说着将其中一份合同收进文件夹，转身将它插进靠墙的柜子里。  
　　“只有这个？”Dean睁大眼睛，满脸失望的表情。  
　　“我不知道你居然还这么贪得无厌。”Sam说着已经站到Dean跟前，伸手捧住他的脸吻了过去，“上班不好好干活会被炒鱿鱼，这里每个人都觉得我严苛。”  
　　Dean抓住Sam的西装，仰起头回应他的吻。他想让Sam闭嘴专心吻他，结果这时门外响起了敲门声。Sam最后轻轻咬了一下Dean的嘴唇，接着放开他，一面走到自己的桌子后面一面说道：“进来。”  
　　穿着职业装的漂亮秘书蹬着高跟鞋走进办公室，把几个项目文件放在了Sam桌上。Dean站在一边瞪着眼睛盯着秘书看了半天，漂亮的年轻女人扶了扶鼻梁上的眼镜，有些疑惑地看着Dean问道：“请问有什么需要吗？”  
　　“呃……不，我去泡两杯咖啡过来。”Dean说着摸了摸鼻子走出办公室。  
　　见鬼，居然真的有漂亮的女秘书！  
　　Dean也不清楚自己这句感叹到底想表达什么，大概只是有点震惊。在他心里，Sam和女秘书是两个不同世界里的概念，虽然他时常会拿女秘书开Sam玩笑，可也从没想过Sam真的会这么做。  
　　总觉得现在的Sam可能是被砖头砸到了脑袋。  
　　不然，他为什么会跟以前那个不太一样？  
　　Dean泡了两杯咖啡，他自己一边看着网页一边喝掉了一杯，而Sam在另一张桌子后面埋首工作，直到咖啡彻底冷掉，他也没端起来喝过一口。Dean还坐在自己的椅子上，电脑还开着，但他只是坐在那里呆呆凝视着Sam。  
　　Sam突然之间变得非常忙碌。  
　　Dean知道这种转变的原因。  
　　Sam现在有了自己的公司，这是属于他自己的，干净清白的东西。财务部不会再费尽心思地做账把黑钱洗成白钱，现在Sam在这里赚到的每一笔，都是他自己的经营所得。  
　　但Sam依旧是Azazel的养子，Lucifer的兄弟，他手里依旧握有影响整个近海区域黑帮的权力。Dean知道，想要从那个泥潭般的世界里脱身并不容易。或许，永远无法脱身。过去的仇恨永远会如影随形，他不可能再有安稳安宁的生活。  
　　午餐是在快餐店里解决的。虽然Dean不太想提，但还是忍不住问Sam：“嘿，你觉得把我留下来对你真的有帮助吗？”  
　　正吃着被Dean视作呕吐物的沙拉，听到Dean的问题，Sam放下手中的勺子，抬起头微微不解地看向他。  
　　Dean放下手里的汉堡：“我是说……呃……见鬼，我一定是在医院看太多肥皂剧了……”他说着用手揉了揉自己的脸，“我是说，你现在经营公司，有个能干的秘书，一切都很好，那你为什么要跟我签合同？为了把我留在你的办公室里看亚洲色情动画吗？”  
　　Dean的话让Sam停下咀嚼的动作，他吞咽下嘴里的食物，一副不知如何是好的表情。想了想，他放下手里的餐具，指着窗外对Dean说道：“你看，那是我的公司，”然后他又指了指另外几幢写字楼，“你看它们的位置。”  
　　Dean顺着Sam手指的方向看去。  
　　用狙击枪的话，距离刚刚合适。  
　　“我得看住你，因为Crowley的人大概会找你麻烦。而你，你看，我给了你枪，让你跟着我，让你看着我。我的秘书遇到什么只会报警，可是你懂的东西比她多得多。”Sam说着顿了一下，然后笑着摇了摇头，“都说让你仔细看合同了，我想让你做的事很简单，就是我们不要离开彼此的视线，保护对方的安全。我不清楚为什么到现在你仍然觉得你对我来说一无是处，我们现在的关系，可是你先开的口。”  
　　Sam破天荒说了一大段话。Dean听得很明白。他突然就焦虑起来，如坐针毡地不停在椅子上挪动着，一脸别扭的欲言又止。  
　　“是我先说的没错……”Dean嘟囔着，“可我说的是‘你是爱上我了吗’。”  
　　“是啊。”Sam重新拿起勺子，状似漫不经心地说道。  
　　Dean突然就瞪大了眼睛。  
　　这个问题虽然他早就知道了答案，但他和Sam两个人从来没明确承认过，只是守着默契心照不宣。  
　　一时之间，Dean更加不自在起来，甚至连汉堡都吃不下了。  
　　“所以我建议你一会儿还是认真读一下我们的合同，这样你就能明确自己到底要做些什么。”  
　　“我会的。”Dean伸手笼住额头，伸手拿过桌上的啤酒。  
　　下班之后，Dean发现司机不在，Sam告诉Dean他让司机先回去了，说着自己坐进驾驶座里。Dean不解地拉开车门坐进副驾驶座，学着Sam扣好了安全带。  
　　Sam没有告诉Dean他们会去哪儿，Dean很好奇，却也忍耐着没有问。Sam将车开进一个社区，最后把车停在了一排民居前面。Dean要下车，Sam却伸手按住他的肩膀。  
　　“我记得是你自己说要做个跟踪狂？”  
　　“那是你说的！”Dean皱眉，但他立刻就反应过来Sam的意思。他连忙将扭头看着窗外，心急地问道，“是那栋吗？还是那栋？”  
　　正问着，一辆车停在了他们对面，一个年轻人从车上下来，走进了其中一栋房子的院子里。过了一会儿，门打开，两条狗冲了出来，围着年轻人的脚一边叫一边摇尾巴，年轻人低头吻了一下开门主妇的脸颊。  
　　Dean打开车窗，隐约听见主妇对年轻人说着“今天回来得可真早啊Sam”。  
　　Dean猛然扭头看着坐在自己身边的Sam，伸手指了指那个年轻人，Sam点头：“你可别这么突然冲进别人家里。”  
　　“我没那么蠢……”Dean说着又将头转向窗外，直到那两个人带着两条狗进屋，直到那扇门被关上，他这才既满足又不太满意地叹了一口气，“他真是我弟弟吗……”他低喃着。一旁的Sam闻言挑眉，刚想说话，却看见Dean又抬眼看向那扇门。  
　　虽然看不见Dean的表情，但Sam也能猜到。  
　　一定是一副恨不得下车冲过去给那个年轻人一个拥抱的急切表情。  
　　他不是你弟弟。  
　　我骗了你。  
　　Sam想握住Dean的手，却忍住了。  
　　“回去吧。”  
　　“你还不确定的话，我可以把他骗去跟你做亲子鉴定。”Sam重新发动引擎，半是开玩笑地说道。  
　　“哇喔，小骗子先生。”Dean笑起来，“不过，我相信你，还有什么是你查不出来的？”  
　　“奥巴马今天的内裤颜色吧。”  
　　Dean吃惊地盯着Sam看了两秒，接着仰头大笑起来。  
　　他很高兴。  
　　他弟弟看上去过得不错。  
　　就像一个糟糕的故事却有令人欣喜的完满后续一样。  
　　Dean又看了Sam一眼。  
　　“谢啦，老兄。”  
　　  
　　Sam比Dean先醒来，他依旧被Dean抱在怀里，Dean一只手环住他的后脑，一只手抱着他的肩膀，而他额头抵着Dean的下巴，双手抱在Dean腰上。Sam思索过很久，或许Dean的这种习惯是源于他们小时候，那个时候他还很小很小，Dean就这么抱着他，双手环住他的身体，像是要用自己的身体包住他似的。  
　　Sam在Dean怀里动了一下。  
　　现在刚好可以反过来，他可以把Dean抱在怀里，Dean一定能刚好嵌进他的怀中。  
　　Sam想了想，手掌开始在Dean赤裸的背上游走，他往Dean的下巴上吹气，顺着Dean的脖子一路吻到耳根。睡梦中的Dean也动了动，浅眠的他立刻醒来，Sam还忙着吻他的耳朵，舌尖舔进他的耳孔里，湿漉漉地说着早安。  
　　“今天周末，Sam你就不能稍微……”  
　　“不能。”Sam残忍地打断Dean的话，将他抱进怀里，用自己勃起的下体恶意磨蹭着Dean。早晨总是难免尴尬的时候，Dean沙哑地呻吟了一声，想躲开Sam，Sam却用手死死按住他的臀，让他们的下身只能紧紧贴在一起。  
　　两人的性器压在一起相互摩擦着，Dean觉得这样实在有些糟糕，可他还是沉溺进Sam制造的快感中，只能抱紧Sam的肩膀，喘息着，配合着Sam一起摇晃着腰。  
　　“你……就想这么高潮一次？”Dean轻轻揪住Sam的头发，不由自主地曲起腿磨蹭着Sam。  
　　Sam在Dean耳边笑起来，他翻身压住Dean，低头吻他。Dean推着Sam的肩膀想把他推开，Sam咬住Dean的嘴唇，伸手捏住他的乳头。Dean的手指突然用力扣紧Sam的肩膀，两个人在床上幼稚地玩了一会儿小孩子般的角力游戏，Dean想着要是被Cliff看到Sam这个样子，不知道他们会不会吓得去找个灵媒过来看看Sam是不是被鬼魂附身了。  
　　Dean被自己的联想逗得忍不住笑起来，虽然不知道他在笑什么，但Sam还是恼怒地狠狠咬了一口他的脖子，抬手往他的大腿上狠狠扇了一巴掌。  
　　“专心点。”  
　　“见鬼！我警告你！不许再往我屁股上扇巴掌！”Dean皱起眉。  
　　“不然呢？”Sam闻言又露出他那仿佛头狼看向猎物般的眼神，他用手握住Dean的大腿，轻轻抚摸，手指在Dean的皮肤上色情地画着圆圈。Dean的腿突然狠狠抖了一下，他没骨气地喘了一声，握住Sam肩膀的手指却扣得更紧了。  
　　“不然、不然就……”  
　　Dean在Sam的吻以及抚摸攻势之下勉强集中精神思考了半天，却悲惨地发现他根本就没有还击Sam的砝码。他挫败地用手捂住自己的眼睛，只好继续一逞口舌之快：“不然我一定上了你！”  
　　Sam闻言，立刻又往Dean臀上来了狠狠一巴掌。回荡在房间里的声音比此刻火辣的疼痛更让Dean羞耻，他像是一只被逗到炸毛的猫，竖着脖子和尾巴上的猫，张牙舞爪，一个侥幸竟然真的翻身把Sam压在自己身下。  
　　骑跨在Sam肚子上，Dean一面喘息着，一面得意地舔了舔嘴唇。他故意摆出夸张的轻佻表情，伸手抚摸着Sam的脸，接着抚摸Sam的脖子和锁骨。Sam的手就放在Dean的大腿上，拇指依旧在他的皮肤上轻轻画着圆圈。  
　　“别心急，亲爱的。”Dean舔着唇角，俯身下去亲吻Sam的脖子，在他的肩膀和锁骨上留下吻痕。他咬住Sam的乳头轻轻吮吸，Sam狠狠握紧他的大腿，吐出冗长沙哑的喘息。Dean很满意Sam的反应，他用舌尖顶弄着Sam的乳头，手掌抚摸着Sam胁下和侧腰。  
　　Sam的皮肤变得越来越烫，Dean的呼吸也慢慢急促起来。他依旧跨坐在Sam身上，性器硬得发痛。然而当他反应过来时，Sam已经握着他的臀用力揉捏起来，他觉得事情有些不对，刚想出声警告，接着又一个巴掌就落到他的臀上。  
　　“该死的你作弊！”因为痛与莫名的快感，Dean呛咳出声，他抬起头恶狠狠地瞪向Sam，却因为接下来的第二个巴掌不小心叫了出来。  
　　“我只是在做你喜欢的事。”Sam摆出一副无辜的表情，Dean实在弄不明白，像Sam这种一旦收敛起笑容就格外阴沉可怕的家伙，怎么还能露出这种无辜得就像小狗一样的表情！在Dean失神之际，Sam又狠狠拍了一下Dean的臀，灼热的痛顺着皮肤爬向Dean的背，让他有种背后的皮肤快要被烧化的错觉。他实在不想承认Sam说得没错，他的确对这个有着诡异的喜好，他已经流出前液的性器就说明了一切。  
　　“我知道你会喜欢。你喜欢被我控制，被我支配，你喜欢被我捆起来，被我拍打屁股。”Sam说着又狠狠拍了一把Dean的屁股，Dean痛得皱紧眉头，可是现在他却兴奋地要命，他张开嘴唇吐出湿热沉重的喘息，性器颤抖着，仿佛随时都会高潮。  
　　Sam抬头看着Dean半眯起眼睛、嘴唇张开的样子，手上依旧不停拍着Dean的臀。Dean会仰头呻吟，腰也在不自觉地扭动着，腿间的性器跟随着他的动作晃动着，前端因前液湿得一塌糊涂。  
　　Sam用手将Dean向前推了推，Dean低下头，眼神因为快感而变得迷茫。他舔了舔嘴唇，用唇语告诉Dean——  
　　我想给你口交。  
　　光是读懂Sam唇语这件事，就让Dean兴奋地差点直接射了出来。他闭上眼睛呻吟了一声，动作迟缓地爬向床头，握着性器，用前端磨蹭着Sam的嘴唇。Sam的手依旧牢牢握着Dean的臀，Dean狠狠吞咽了一下，将性器塞进了Sam嘴里。  
　　看样子Sam并不太擅长这个，当他的牙齿不小心弄痛Dean时，Dean皱紧眉头，忍不住捏着Sam的下巴固定住他。但Sam学得很快，他很快就学会了怎么用舌头逼疯Dean，Dean依旧骑在他身上，一手扶着床头，脸上因为汗水而闪闪发亮。Sam的手指流连在Dean身后的穴口周围轻轻按压，却始终不插进去。Dean有时会哽咽着停下来，像是在犹豫他该先顾及哪一处的快感。当他口齿不清地要求Sam将手指插进去时，Sam欣然照做。  
　　Sam温暖湿润的口腔包裹着Dean的性器，他的手指也邪恶地不断戳刺着Dean的腺体，Dean用力抓着床头，快感一波一波洗刷过身体，他呻吟着，摇晃着腰。他感觉自己的大脑快要融化，身体热得像是已经烧起来一样，体内的每个细胞都因为Sam给予的快感而尖声嘶叫。  
　　高潮即将来临，他哽咽着，大腿不停打着颤，但他依旧吸着气捏住Sam的下巴，抽出性器。Sam的胸膛起起伏伏，灼热的气息吹拂在Dean的性器上。Dean吞咽着，努力告诫自己千万不能射在Sam嘴里或者脸上，他可不知道这个控制狂因此生气之后又会干出些什么。  
　　Sam邪恶的手指还在他体内。  
　　但至少情况还没失控。  
　　目前还没失控。  
　　Sam的手指突然狠狠顶住Dean的腺体，他往Dean的性器上吹着气，嘴唇蠕动着，说出那个暗语般的词语。  
　　好孩子。  
　　“射吧。”  
　　囊袋一阵紧缩，大脑里漫进大片白光，尖叫声全都哽在喉咙里，Dean只能挺起腰将精液射在Sam脸上。他无力地扶着床头，急促喘息着，心中因为不小心射在Sam脸上而紧张起来。他不安地吞咽，瞪着眼睛看着身下满脸精液的Sam，内心一阵饥渴的叫嚣，腰却还随着Sam在他体内的手指摆动着。  
　　Sam很轻易地翻身再次压住了Dean。他抽出手指，轻而易举地分开Dean的腿架在自己肩上，握着硬到发痛的性器插进Dean的穴中。柔软的内壁紧紧包裹着Sam的性器，他低头轻轻吻了一下Dean的脸颊，抚摸着Dean被汗水打湿的头发，低声呢喃道：“你自己的东西，把它们舔干净。”  
　　Dean勾住Sam的脖子，慢慢舔掉他脸上的精液。  
　　他们如此度过了一个黏糊糊的周末早晨，最后Sam将Dean抱进怀里，Dean打了个哈欠，用头发蹭了蹭Sam的脸。  
　　“你可以再睡一会儿。”  
　　“嗯……”Dean含糊地应了一声，闭上眼睛。  
　　Sam低头吻了Dean的眼睛。  
　　如果可以，他会用双手捂紧Dean的眼睛，让他的哥哥也成为一条活在漆漆黑暗中的鱼。看不清真相，就无需担心前路。

 

FIN


End file.
